


love sick

by vtforpedro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Credence Barebone, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, POV Credence Barebone, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slight inspiration from a certain magical movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtforpedro/pseuds/vtforpedro
Summary: In which Credence Barebone and Percival Graves are admitted to the hospital on the same day, suffering from a mysterious illness, which brings them together in the most surprising of ways.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 37
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

If Credence is grateful for anything, he’s grateful for the summer months.  
  
He’s twenty-eight years old and working full time in a MACUSA-owned potions brewery. He brews rare potions and aids in research for experimental potions that one day might cure things such as lycanthropy or eradicate dragon pox, so it’s never seen in the world again.  
  
He loves his work, loves being able to do what he excels at, and Credence knows he can only do any of it because of his friends in Ilvermorny. When they’d found out about Credence’s home life at the beginning of his fourth year, when he couldn’t entirely hide the pain he was in from the night before he boarded the train to school, they began plotting with him.  
  
Credence is still amazed they were able to do any of it when they were so young, but once his friends had been singularly focused on getting him away from his mother and helping him get his sister away too, they were all filled with a certain tenacity to see it done.  
  
By the end of his last year in Ilvermorny, Credence had paperwork filed with Protective Services detailing the abuse he suffered at his mother’s hands, along with Chastity and the real danger Modesty was in when she was born. He was eighteen then, and it had been a nightmare going through numerous interviews to prove that he was mentally sound enough to take care of Chastity and Modesty, who were only five and one at the time.  
  
Protective Services wasn’t convinced he could manage it on his own, even if they provided housing and a stipend for the three of them, and Credence had been forced to see his sisters in the hands of another family for three years. He’d been ordered to see a Healer for five years at minimum himself, but after those first three years, he could petition for their custody again.  
  
By then, Credence had been working and saving every Dragot he could so he could afford to provide for them in a larger apartment where they could finally share a home again. His Healer advocated for him, and Protective Services granted Credence six months of part-time custody to prove he was competent enough with children - despite providing the sole childcare for Chastity when he was home from Ilvermorny - and it had been easier then to have them with him. Visiting them three or four times a week simply wasn’t enough to watch them grow, and he regretted that he had to miss out on that time, but Credence understands it more now that he’s older.  
  
But after those six months, they’d come home, and they’ve been their own small family since.  
  
MACUSA offers childcare in its headquarters and all of its offshoots, if they’re large enough, and Credence had been able to have some peace of mind every day to know they were being taken care of. Bringing them home to their larger apartment where his sisters each had their own room and cooking them dinner, listening to them tell him about their day, had provided him with more healing than anything else had.  
  
Credence learned a lot from his Healer, and he’s thankful every day for her, but he was only going to find happiness when he was with his sisters.  
  
Chastity went to Ilvermorny, and it was a little more complicated because Modesty was so young, but Credence had been better prepared for it. And the summer months tended to ease some of his exhaustion because Chastity could keep Modesty occupied for hours telling her about her year in Ilvermorny.  
  
Now that Modesty is ten, swiftly approaching her eleventh birthday, and Chastity is fifteen, Credence is incredibly thankful for the summer months.  
  
He loves his sisters more than life itself, but Chastity is a teenager, and Modesty is more spunky than Credence could have ever imagined. The freedom of being in a good household, he supposes, because Credence still finds himself shocked and scandalized by things she says, knowing he would’ve significantly suffered if he’d been the same way with Ma.  
  
Credence doesn’t mind Modesty saying things he’s sure most ten-year-old girls say, but he still silently thanks Merlin that it’s in front of him and not Ma. That they’re not all trapped with her still, which they very well might have been if Credence never told his friends what he was suffering from at home.  
  
But Credence now has the freedom to leave Modesty and Chastity alone, to do any errands he needs to get done in less than half the time they would usually take with his sisters with him. It also gives his mind a break, and when he’d confided in a coworker that he was worried he was a bad person for wanting a break now and then, they’d only laughed and told him it made him a normal parent.  
  
Credence had to sit down for a while after that, but he supposes he is a parental figure, at least. He’ll never have children of his own for many reasons but he thinks he must be doing alright.  
  
Chastity and Modesty are happy. Modesty is especially thrilled because her eleventh birthday is nearly here, so she’ll begin her first year in Ilvermorny in late August. His sisters will be on the train together that day, and Credence is immensely proud of both of them, but he’s a little relieved he might get through an entire week of sleep without being woken up by girlish giggling at one in the morning.  
  
Of course, Credence knows that he will have an empty household after that and it’ll probably keep him up for a while anyway. The lack of noise and the worry about his sisters - who he has already made promise him they’ll write to him often and not ignore any letters he sends - will keep him awake.  
  
He is still enjoying the freedom to do shopping that he needs to throughout the last couple of weeks of July. Modesty’s birthday is on the 21st and Credence has promised to take her to Dragon Street after her letter arrives to get the shopping done a little early. He’s relieved, really, because it was a nightmare when he first took Chastity in mid-August and realized everyone alive was doing the same thing they were. He’s still glad he’d left Modesty with friends that day.  
  
Credence will never do well in crowds, and he realizes that’s likely why Modesty has even suggested going early rather than her own excitement.  
  
He realizes this on the morning of the 21st as he sits with a cup of coffee and only just grimaces when Modesty shrieks as a school owl flutters to their window.  
  
She’d woken him up at the first sign of sunlight and ignored his protests that owls typically arrived around late breakfast, not any sooner out of basic decency, but that hadn’t mattered. So Credence had made them all breakfast, Chastity included, because, though she’d like Credence to believe she’s just as annoyed as he is, they are excited to watch Modesty receive her school letter.  
  
Credence smiles as she rips it open and reads with a wide grin. He sips his coffee and reads the letter when she gives it to him, smiling as he recognizes Professor Calla’s handwriting.  
  
“We’ll go, won’t we, Credence?” Modesty asks as she bounces on her toes next to him.  
  
“I told you we would,” Credence sighs and smiles when she throws her arms around him. He pats one of them until she lets him go to hug her sister. “It’s Saturday, but it shouldn’t be too busy, I don’t think.”  
  
“And it’s hot,” Chastity says and attempts to flatten her wildly frizzy hair, which always makes a spectacular appearance when it’s just barely humid outside. “I think we’ll be alright.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Modesty hums and sits down, grabbing a piece of toast, not minding that it’s cold. “We haven’t been there since before the joke shop opened.”  
  
Credence sighs. He knew he wasn’t likely going to escape that one. It’s been a half-page ad in the newspaper for months now and only opened a month ago, and both of his sisters have expressed an interest in seeing it. Modesty’s birthday was a good excuse to plan when to go, but now that it’s here, he’s a little afraid he’s going to have a hard time saying no to anything she wants to buy.  
  
He only gets to enjoy one more cup of coffee after his sisters go to their bathroom to get ready for the day. He reads the paper for a while, seeing that the headline news is a raid performed by the Auror department last night. Aurors arrested dark wizards and seized illegal dark artifacts, as well as potions ingredients, and to Credence’s surprise, a living Thunderbird they were attempting to sell to the highest bidder.  
  
Credence looks at the Director of Magical Security as he speaks, his face as stern as it always is and as handsome too. He’s noticed that the Director tends to clench his jaw when he’s asked a question before he answers and wonders if he hates having to do press briefings.  
  
A loud crash in the girls’ bathroom makes Credence jump, and he sighs, closing the paper. If he’s looking at the man’s jaw in his pictures, he’s looking too closely, and he has better things to do than stare at handsome Aurors in the newspaper.  
  
Credence gets ready for the day and takes his sisters to Dragon Street at eight when shops open. He tells Modesty they can go to the joke shop and the candy store once they’ve gotten her everything she needs for school.  
  
It’s an all-day venture, first-year Ilvermorny shopping, after all, with robe fittings and the time spent at _Jonker’s,_ watching Modesty finally get a wand of her own. Credence smiles as he watches her and feels an incredible pride about this too, but he remembers to remind her that she can’t do any wand-waving until she’s on the train for Ilvermorny.  
  
“I’ll remind her,” Chastity says with amusement as they wander through the apothecary. “Like you reminded me.”  
  
Credence smiles. “Thanks,” he says. “I never worried about you not listening, though.”  
  
Chastity laughs. “I guess not,” she says. She’s often filled with nearly as much anxiety as Credence is. “Still. She’ll be fine.”  
  
“She will,” Credence agrees as he watches Modesty speak with Missus Drake about the things she needs for Potions class.  
  
“Are you happy you’ll have the apartment to yourself?”  
  
“Very,” Credence says. “I’ll get to throw adult parties.”  
  
Chastity laughs. “What are adult parties? You drink one glass of wine and you’re out of commission until the morning.”  
  
Credence frowns. “That was goblin-made wine. It doesn’t count,” he says and grins when she laughs. “I’ll be fine, you know.”  
  
“If you say so,” Chastity says with a smile. “We won’t mind if you come up now and then and have lunch with us on the weekends.”  
  
“Thank you for that,” Credence laughs. “I’d probably embarrass you.”  
  
“You definitely wouldn’t,” Chastity says. “You work with rare and experimental potions, you’re our guardian, _and_ you’re handsome. My _friends_ are going to embarrass me.”  
  
Credence blushes and groans. “Oh, don’t tell me that,” he says. “This is why I work in a secure facility, you know. No gossip and workplace romances like in Woolworth. Everyone’s too absorbed with brewing and excited about it to care about anything else.”  
  
“You’re all squares,” Chastity laughs and fends off Credence’s elbow when he digs it against hers. “Modesty and I _would_ like to see you more than just at Christmas and Easter. We want to make sure you’re okay too, you know.”  
  
Credence smiles as he watches Modesty pick out a cauldron, thankfully only a standard one before Credence has to break her heart because they will not be buying any gold ones.  
  
“That’s my job,” he says. “But I’ll come to see you both, of course I will. It’s nice to get out of Manhattan for a day now and then. And it’s always good to see Ilvermorny too.”  
  
Ilvermorny was his only escape from a living hell for a long time, but it was more than that too. It’s where he found freedom and love for the first time, people who genuinely care about him, people he’s made lifelong friends with. He hasn’t visited Chastity in a while because she’s clearly forgotten she _would_ have been embarrassed only a couple of years ago, but he doesn’t remind her.  
  
After they buy all of the schoolbooks Modesty needs, they have lunch at _Cove’s Cafe._ They came here a lot when his sisters were younger because it was affordable and Modesty and Chastity needed to get out of the apartment. They needed to be around the wizarding world - the normal part of it - and Credence watches them eat lunch and chat animatedly and tries not to remember what it was first like not too long ago.  
  
They’ve all come a long way and they’re doing alright. Chastity has insecurities just like Credence despite leaving their mother at only five, and Credence sometimes thinks he’s given her _his_ insecurities, as much as he’s tried to hide them. He thinks his Healer would tell him five years was plenty of time for their mother to inflict abuse on her that her subconscious mind remembers, but Credence isn’t sure he would believe that.  
  
Modesty escaped it all and Credence wishes every day that Chastity had too. But he was able to get them away when they were young and he’s grateful for that, even if he and Chastity didn’t manage to come out unscathed.  
  
Credence would gladly live it all over again if it meant that she never had to, but there’s no going back in time to fix that. He’s glad they’re where they are now, he reminds himself, smiling and laughing and carefree on Dragon Street.  
  
He manages to spare himself the unfortunately busy joke shop by giving them a few Dragots each and telling Chastity not to let Modesty buy anything that’s marked for children older than her. He leaves them to it and goes to the owlery to buy his sister an owl.  
  
She’s always expressed an interest in spotted owls, so Credence spends a while picking one out that seems like it’ll fit their family. Chastity already has an owl of her own and they could share her, but he’d given her to Chastity on her eleventh birthday and it only seems right to get Modesty one for hers as well.  
  
He chooses a young spotted owl, nearly all of her down gone, and buys essentials for her. She hoots happily when he opens a cage and hops inside. Credence tells her about his sister as he walks down Dragon Street and to the joke shop. He silently thanks Merlin when he sees his sisters emerge as he approaches, colorful bags in their hands that Credence feels like inspecting, but he trusts Chastity.  
  
Modesty gasps when she sees her owl and cries for a while too. Most people have to walk around them, sitting on the curb of the street surrounded by a frankly absurd amount of shopping bags, but eventually, Credence convinces them to go home. They’ve forgotten the sweet shop, thank Merlin, but Credence has already planned for a cake to be delivered around five, so Modesty will still get a proper sugar fix.  
  
They get home and it’s another couple of hours getting everything unpacked - or packed, in some cases, getting school supplies into Modesty’s trunk to save room - and getting her new owl situated in her room. She knows how to take care of one already and Credence trusts her with the owl, who should be fully feathered and prepared to live at Ilvermorny by the end of August.  
  
Dinner is Modesty’s favorite. Italian food - which is Chastity and Credence’s favorite, as well - from _Cacio e Pepe’s_ and after a few games of Exploding Snap, they dig into a luxurious chocolate cake filled with mousse and covered in chocolate buttercream frosting.  
  
Credence thinks he’s going to be sick and is glad when his sisters disappear after helping him clean up to likely dive into their joke shop purchases because he needs to sit down.  
  
He drinks pomegranate juice and reads a book on the sofa and cringes now and then when he hears what sounds like a minor explosion, often followed by _it was nothing!_  
  
Silencing Charms keep their neighbors from complaining, at least.  
  
Not in the living room, though, and Credence is having a hard time staying awake by the time eight-thirty rolls around. Bursts of giggling make him jump and try to find his spot in his book again before his eyelids start drooping once more.  
  
It’s when it gets quiet that Credence wakes up a little more. He listens for a while, not hearing anything at all, and frowns, tossing his book aside. He walks across the apartment and to Modesty’s room, the door barely cracked and hears his sisters whispering inside.  
  
“Why do we have to add our hair?”  
  
“To make it seem authentic, I imagine.”  
  
“Do you mean it’s not?”  
  
“The box says it’s an old game and makes no promises.”  
  
“It also says miracles happen.”  
  
“With another disclaimer saying it promises no miracles.”  
  
Credence narrows his eyes when they giggle and knocks on the door before pushing it open, a little scared of what he’ll see.  
  
But Modesty and Chastity are only sitting on the bed and they grin sheepishly at him. He sees they have two bowls in front of them and numerous bags are open, containing strange things - sparkling pieces of confetti and real potion ingredients - and raises his eyebrows.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Creating our ideal man,” Modesty says very seriously, sending Chastity into a fit of giggles.  
  
Credence sighs and walks to the bed, grabbing the box everything came in. He frowns at it for a while and realizes it’s only a game; the potion ingredients are real but not in a state to be useful for brewing potions, and none of them are poisonous or harmful. Some do go in love potions, which he supposes fits the theme, and they’re only mixing things in small stone bowls that came with the set.  
  
It promises - though, of course, it clarifies it makes no promises - to pair you with your ideal partner for your future true love. Just a game and he supposes a fun one for girls especially, clearly marketed more toward them. The suggestions for writing the characteristics of their _ideal man_ on parchment are humorous.  
  
“There’s another bowl,” Chastity says with a grin. “And enough ingredients for one more spell.”  
  
Credence laughs. “I think I’ll pass,” he says. “It says that it only works if your ideal partner exists and has done a spell of their own perfectly describing you.”  
  
“They had to make sure we understand how fake it is,” Chastity says, laughing. “But that’s the fun of it.”  
  
“Yeah, the fun of it, Credence,” Modesty says with a beaming grin. “Come on! Do it with us. We’ll show you how.”  
  
Credence sighs as he looks between them before he rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of Modesty’s bed. They both cheer and hand him another small stone bowl and walk him through adding confetti, snickering when he tells them it’d ruin any real potion, until he’s got a mix of plastic and potion ingredients and other random things, like pine needles and a dried oak leaf crushed into small flakes.  
  
None of it makes sense and Credence supposes that’s what makes it funny as he watches his sisters giggle and despairs over leaving his book on the sofa.  
  
“You have to add a strand of your hair now,” Modesty says as she points at the instructions written on parchment like an ancient spell, doodles of cauldrons being stirred, and potion bottles unstoppering and stoppering themselves on the sides. “Root included.”  
  
“Now they’re just being unkind,” Credence mutters and smiles, unable to help it when his sisters laugh. “This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever done.” He plucks one of his hairs with a wince and drops it into the bowl. “Now what?”  
  
“You have to write on this special parchment,” Modesty says and hands him a strip of parchment paper. “Describing your ideal man.”  
  
Chastity giggles. “It’s not long enough for Credence and his high standards.”  
  
“If he’s my ideal man, he’s only meeting basic standards,” Credence says. “It just so happens that the ideal man doesn’t exist.”  
  
“You never know, Credence,” Modesty says as she slowly writes on her strip of parchment. “Maybe he’s done this too and is just waiting for you.”  
  
Credence laughs and shakes his head. “Merlin, unless he’s doing it with his own sisters, I hope not,” he says and stares down at the empty parchment for a while. He glances at Modesty’s and raises his eyebrows. “One blue eye and one green?”  
  
“I like them both!” Modesty says with a shrug.  
  
Credence looks at Chastity, who grins and hides her parchment when he tries to read it. He sighs and looks at the parchment again, trying to think of something humorous to write and how much he loves his sisters both.  
  
“Come on, Credence, it’s supposed to be fun,” Modesty says as she folds her parchment and sets it in the bowl.  
  
“When you’re a grown-up and thinking of an ideal partner, you wish for someone that knows how to clean up after themselves and who can make you laugh,” Credence says. “Asking for one blue eye and one green is asking the world for too much.”  
  
Modesty giggles. “Then wish for _your_ ideal man.”  
  
“Even if he’s boring,” Chastity agrees. “I said he’ll be kind.”  
  
Credence sighs and writes that down. “He’ll be kind. He’ll be the most talented wizard in all of America,” he says and smiles when his sisters laugh. “He’ll be funny and charming and absurdly handsome. His… favorite professor from Ilvermorny will be Professor Golde. He’ll be confident where I’m not and he’ll never be pushy. Italian food will be his favorite,” he adds, “he has to fit in. And his Patronus will be a cat.” He holds up the parchment victoriously when his sisters laugh and clap.  
  
“That man definitely doesn’t exist,” Chastity says. “You’re safe.”  
  
Credence laughs and folds the parchment, setting it in the bowl. “The most talented wizard in all of America ensures that,” he says with a smile. “Are we done?”  
  
“Nooo,” Modesty says. “You have to burn the parchment and mix the ash with the other ingredients. Then you have to let the wind take them all.”  
  
“The wind,” Credence says. “We’re supposed to throw this out of the window?”  
  
“Use a Ventus spell, it’ll scatter everything and by morning no one will find any,” Chastity says and shrugs when Credence scoffs. “No one is going to call an Auror for dried up rose thorns and plastic confetti.”  
  
Credence sighs and shakes his head. “They better not,” he says and pulls out his wand. “How were you two going to set these on fire?”  
  
“We have matches, Credence.”  
  
Credence supposes they do; they both like candles and can’t use magic of their own. He sighs again and lets Modesty hold his hand as he sets her parchment paper on fire. It shrivels up almost instantly, likely coated with something to make it do so, falling into grey ash. He does the same for Chastity’s and then his own.  
  
“I’m taking a shower and going to bed after this,” Credence says as they gather at Modesty’s window. “So put the rest of the joke shop purchases away until tomorrow.”  
  
“Credence is an old man,” Modesty says to Chastity. “It’s not even ten.”  
  
“It’s already past your bedtime,” Credence mutters. “Don’t stay up too late. You’re going to be waking up early in just a month.”  
  
“I know,” Modesty groans. “Can we let our spells go now?”  
  
Credence huffs a laugh and opens the window all of the way. They’re only on the second floor and he glances down at the sidewalk before gesturing for Modesty to toss her spell out of the window.  
  
A levitating spell makes her _ooh_ and _ahh_ and a Ventus jinx works well to scatter the ingredients out into the dark night sky, the confetti catching the moonlight like silver stars.  
  
He does the same for Chastity and then his own. They watch the silver confetti float away, caught on a real breeze now, and Credence waits until they’re done sighing dreamily before closing and locking the window.  
  
It takes a while longer to clean up and make sure Modesty gets into pajamas and feeds her owl. He hugs her and wishes her another happy birthday and says good night to Chastity after thanking her for her help.  
  
Credence goes into his bedroom across the apartment and straight into a hot shower. He thinks the day was successful. Modesty is prepared for Ilvermorny, mostly, and she had a good birthday on top of it. He tries to make sure they end their nights with smiles and an _I love you,_ so Credence supposes they did okay tonight too.  
  
He’s exhausted and climbs into bed as soon as he’s in his own pajamas. It’s Sunday tomorrow, another day off to recover from this one, and he idly thinks about not yet being thirty and needing an entire day to recover from shopping.  
  
Credence thinks about the things he wrote down for his ideal man briefly and with a smile before he’s asleep.  
  
If Credence dreams about his ideal man, he won’t remember by morning.  
  
——  
  
When Credence wakes in the morning, he barely has time to see that it’s only just dawn before he staggers out of bed and into the bathroom to vomit whatever might be in his stomach into the toilet.  
  
He thinks it must have been his dinner and hopes it wasn’t the cake before he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s stark white and his eyes have dark circles around them and he’s sweating, just a little. He’s also shivering and considering he’s only wearing pajama pants and it’s July, he doesn’t think it’s because he’s cold.  
  
He has a fever and he barely manages to check how high it is before he digs through his large cabinet for a potion. Credence never knew he needed to keep such a large stock of various potions and ointments and salves for numerous different needs until his sisters came to live with him.  
  
Credence doesn’t know what he has that would be causing a fever but a Pepperup potion should do it and he downs it. He manages to use the toilet and get into bed again, his entire body aching and his eyes are so heavy he can hardly keep them open.  
  
It doesn’t occur to him that he fell asleep likely the moment his head hit the pillow until a knock on his door startles him awake again. Credence looks at his windows and sees the sun is high in the sky. A glance at his watch shows that it’s past ten in the morning and he feels a jolt of unease, so used to waking up before his sisters.  
  
“Are you alright?” Chastity asks as she opens the door and glances in at him. She frowns and steps further into the room. “Oh, Merlin, Credence, you look terrible.”  
  
“Sorry,” Credence says and thinks he feels more awful than he looks. His fever hasn’t gone away and he’s fairly concerned about that, but it’s hard to think beyond the pounding headache he has. “Are either of you sick?”  
  
“No,” Chastity says as she frowns further. “You’re white as a sheet. Do you need me to get you a potion?”  
  
“No, no,” Credence says and sits up, squeezing his eyes shut when his stomach protests the movement. “I’ll try another one.”  
  
“Did you already have a Pepperup?”  
  
“Yeah, around five,” Credence croaks, his throat dry as a bone. “Guess it’s not a flu. Don’t worry, I’ve got others to try. Did you get breakfast?”  
  
“We only got up a half-hour ago,” Chastity says. “We were waiting for you, but I’ll get something for Modesty. Do you need help?”  
  
Credence shakes his head. “No, I’m alright,” he says and waves her away. “Going to take a couple potions and I’ll be fine in an hour or so. Let me know if you need me, okay?”  
  
Chastity looks worried, but she nods when he manages to smile. “Alright,” she says. “We’re right out here too, Credence.”  
  
She leaves his room and just in time too because Credence has to make a quick run to the toilet to vomit again. It’s nothing but bile and he has no desire to attempt to eat anything anytime soon. He digs through his potions after and takes two that should vanish any ailment causing fever and won’t interact with each other. He takes another for his throbbing headache and brushes his teeth afterward.  
  
Getting water down is harder to do than the potions but he drinks a few sips and climbs back into bed, expecting to be better in an hour or two.  
  
Credence wakes up around two when Modesty and Chastity appear at his door. He’s embarrassed and ashamed that he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes open long enough to take care of his sisters, though they only seem concerned by the way he looks and don’t believe him when he says he feels better.  
  
He does, but only his head, which isn’t in as much pain. And he’s not as nauseous, but that doesn’t really provide him with any relief. He’s taken three potions that should have vanished anything out of him that would be causing a fever. Everyday ailments, anyway, and he’s concerned that he might have picked something up in Dragon Street that might be more complicated and possibly far more contagious.  
  
It’s a thought that makes him rethink trying to make his sisters lunch. And they don’t particularly look like they want him to make them lunch when he suggests it. Chastity asks him if they should go to St Lyptus’ and he tells her he’ll be okay but that he might need to stay in his bedroom until he’s sure he won’t pass anything on to them before he figures out what it is.  
  
He summons a book from one of his shelves once they’ve closed his door. It contains a description and list of symptoms for common ailments and what treatment they need. Credence reads through any with a fever as a symptom but the only one in the book that wouldn’t have been cured by one of the potions he took is dragon pox.  
  
It makes Credence’s stomach churn with dread, but he knows he’s getting ahead of himself. Dragon pox is rarely seen in large cities like this anymore, but in smaller, poorer communities, and it’s normally a swift outbreak that’s announced over the radio as soon as MACUSA gets wind of it.  
  
There are telltale signs, one of them being pockmarks and itchiness, which he doesn’t have. Skin often looks faintly green too and Credence is still too white, dehydrated from vomiting, which isn’t as common with dragon pox. He only has a fever and Credence tries to reassure himself that it’s something that’ll wear off by itself.  
  
He’s got other potions to manage nausea if it comes back and he’ll keep a cool rag on his head until the fever goes down.  
  
Credence despises being ill. It reminds him too much of being Modesty’s age and younger, when his mother wouldn’t give him a potion for the first day of an illness, telling him it was a punishment for the wickedness in him.  
  
She would never tell him what the wickedness was beyond saying he was an ungrateful son and useless boy, but Credence will always be angry that she let him suffer while she had a cabinet full of potions.  
  
It’s not something he’ll ever tell Chastity or Modesty that she did, but being ill like this only reminds him of it, and it makes him feel worse.  
  
He tries to drink more water and keeps a rag on his head, which helps the fever. Credence sleeps again after he’s ensured that his sisters have eaten dinner and thinks if he’s not better by morning, he will not only have to call off work, but he might have to go to St Lyptus’.  
  
Credence doesn’t particularly want to, no one likes to go to hospitals, but he’d spent a great deal of time talking with Healers of the mind there. His Healer, the one he saw for years, he liked very much, but not the others who made a traumatic experience for him worse.  
  
It makes him wary of hospitals, but he supposes that he’ll be seeing Healers of the body if he has to go.  
  
By eight, the fever has worsened and Credence is unable to sleep through it. He shivers under his sheets and continuously cools the rag on his head, cursing whatever has plagued him.  
  
It’s a miserable night, one of the longest he’s had in a very long time. He vomits again but a potion helps to stop nausea after that. His fever remains and the thought of even trying to get down toast makes him feel queasy. His fever breaks at five in the morning and he feels marginally better, enough to write his boss a letter and send it off with Chastity’s owl.  
  
He can move around the apartment for a while and he means to clean up, but Credence sees that his sisters have cleaned it spotless. It makes him want to cry, knowing they were out here doing it without any magical help just so he wouldn’t have to worry. He does cry a little, but they don’t have to know that.  
  
By seven, they’ve both woken up and look happy to see him in the kitchen before they get closer, and grimace.  
  
“Oh, Merlin, Credence,” Modesty says. “You look horrible.”  
  
Credence is aware. “Thanks,” he says and smiles a little when she wrinkles her nose. “I feel better.”  
  
“You’re about to vomit,” Chastity says with some sympathy.  
  
Credence is in the bathroom a moment later doing just that.  
  
“Okay, you have to go to St Lyptus’,” Chastity says as Credence lies on his bathroom floor, shivering but enjoying the cold tiles anyway. “You’re not getting enough water and you’ll get delirious.”  
  
“I will not,” Credence chuckles and immediately regrets it as his stomach churns. He’s run out of potions at this point and sighs as he looks up at Chastity, who is tapping her foot. “I think you might be right.”  
  
Chastity nods. “I am,” she says. “It’s not anything terrible. You’d know it if it was. Healers will help, Credence, and you might be fine by evening. Let’s go.”  
  
He feels a little foolish then, his fifteen-year-old sister telling him to go to the hospital, but Credence wouldn’t have woken them in the middle of the night to do so anyway. He doesn’t want to take them with him, but he doesn’t want to leave them alone more.  
  
“Okay,” Credence sighs. “I don’t think I can Apparate.”  
  
“Red taxi?”  
  
Credence nods and carefully pushes himself up. “Go get Modesty ready. I’m fine,” he says and watches her leave. He brushes his teeth and manages to get into clothes that he hasn’t sweated through numerous times.  
  
Getting downstairs is more of a chore than Credence thought it would be and the heat of the day nearly makes him faint, but he manages to call the taxi with a flick of his wand. It appears with a blast in front of them, but they don’t flinch anymore.  
  
The taxi is extended to fit numerous people despite looking like any automobile and is painted a bright red, just in case witches and wizards miss the blast right in front of them.  
  
“St Lyptus’?” the driver asks with a grimace as he looks at Credence.  
  
Credence nods and the red taxi zooms off, much faster than no-maj automobiles, squeezing in between them and taking advantage of any road on the opposite side that’s empty for a moment.  
  
It doesn’t help Credence’s stomach and the jolt and blast, when they stop in front of the massive but dilapidated building, feels like it might spell the end. He manages to pull out a couple of Dragots and the driver has him drop them in a cup and cleanses them quickly with his wand.  
  
They get out of the taxi and walk to a large boarded up window, stepping through it and into the hallway leading to the waiting room. It’s as busy as Credence remembers it and they wait in line, keeping well away from the witch in front of them who occasionally sprouts a nasty boil on her arms and neck.  
  
A man is entirely blue and reading the morning newspaper like he’s perfectly fine and other people look sickly, but Credence feels as if they’re not afflicted with whatever he is. Some people have been hit with particularly nasty Stinging Jinxes and there’s clearly a case of spattergroit starting on a young boy who is encased in a bubble so he doesn’t spread it.  
  
Modesty is holding tightly onto Chastity’s hand and Credence doesn’t blame her.  
  
When the witch behind the counter boredly calls him forward, Credence walks tenderly because every muscle aches. He haltingly tells her what’s been happening and how none of the usual potions have worked beyond something for his headache and nausea, both of which keep coming back with every recurrence of his fever.  
  
According to her nametag, the witch, Emilee, steadily frowns more and more as he speaks, which Credence thinks doesn’t bode well for him.  
  
“Give me a moment,” she says and grabs a memo. She scribbles on it and says _Healer Doves_ and the memo springs into the shape of a dove and flies up a shoot above her head. “You’ll be called shortly, dear.”  
  
Credence mumbles a thank you and they find somewhere to sit.  
  
“She was much nicer after you told her what was wrong,” Chastity says tentatively.  
  
“Picked up on that too,” Credence says and smiles. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Might have to stick around a night because I don’t think there’s any more water in my body.”  
  
Modesty giggles. “You’re even more pale than our vampire neighbor.”  
  
“He’s not a vampire,” Credence groans. “Stop calling him that.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he is a vampire,” Chastity says and shrugs when Credence frowns at her.  
  
He has his own concerns about that and keeps his sisters well away, but thankfully, their neighbor only seems to stalk their apartment building hallways late at night.  
  
Credence’s name is called only a few moments later and he is embarrassed at how slowly he walks, but he can’t move much faster. The Healer that greets him is a tall, bald black man with a kind smile.  
  
“Mister Barebone,” he says. “And Miss and Miss Barebone?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Chastity says. “Credence is our brother. He’s not been well since yesterday morning.”  
  
“He doesn’t look it,” Healer Doves chuckles. “Let’s go. We’re headed for the fifth floor.”  
  
Credence squints at the signs they pass and sees Curse Damage and Long-term Residency is what’s located on the fifth floor and thinks he may be walking toward his death, but he is too sick to get properly panicked about it.  
  
They take a lift up to the fifth floor and walk down a long hallway, painted a lovely yellow, with soothing paintings on the wall. There aren’t many Healers here and Credence supposes that’s because most people typically stay in their rooms and there aren’t as many as on lower floors.  
  
Healer Doves asks Chastity and Modesty to wait in a small waiting room with coffee and donuts and numerous newspapers and magazines. They both look more concerned and Modesty is teary.  
  
“I’ll be fine,” Credence says. “You’ll see me soon.”  
  
“You will,” Healer Doves promises them. “It’s only to give your brother a bit of privacy while I give him a check-up.”  
  
Credence smiles at his sisters and when they give him pale smiles of their own, he follows Healer Doves down another hallway and into a small room. He has Credence sit on the examination table and feels his neck for a while before he grabs a stool on wheels and sits down.  
  
“They informed me you took the usual potions. What were they?”  
  
“Pepperup and its variants,” Credence says tiredly. “Not a bit of help. Nausea and headache types help until my fever comes back. I think I’ve lost count of how many times it has. Why are we on the long-term residents’ ward?”  
  
Healer Doves smiles. “I don’t expect you to be here long,” he says. “I’ve seen this before. It takes a few days to work out of the system. They’ve yet to find a cure for it but from my understanding they’re trying to like any other maladies.”  
  
Credence frowns for a while. “I’m not familiar with this,” he says. “I work for a MACUSA-offshoot experimental brewery,” he adds when Healer Doves raises his eyebrows. “I suppose my team isn’t working on this one.”  
  
“Impressive,” Healer Doves says. “I’m sure all of us here have you to thank for making our jobs easier.”  
  
“We’re just glad to help,” Credence mumbles, his cheeks warm. That might be the fever getting worse, though. “You said you know what this is?”  
  
“It’s a strange illness,” Healer Doves says. “In that it mimics a flu but no cures work on it. It’s an illness of magic.”  
  
Credence frowns at him for a time. “Illness of magic,” he says slowly. “What in Merlin’s name does that mean?”  
  
“We don’t understand it completely,” Healer Doves says. “But we’ve seen that it’s not affecting the body so much as the magic in your blood having a reaction to rare and unfamiliar magic interacting with it.”  
  
“How does that occur?” Credence asks. His heart is racing and he’s not entirely sure why. “How do you know that’s what this is?”  
  
“No cures working,” Healer Doves says briskly and pulls out his wand.  
  
Credence has the distinct impression he’s avoiding looking Credence in the eyes and his stomach churns more. “But how does it happen?” he asks and is embarrassed his voice is higher, but he thinks Healer Doves is reluctant to name it and that scares him.  
  
“It’s not anything we’ve seen to show permanent damage. Once your magic settles down, it goes away and doesn’t reoccur,” Healer Doves says and stands, holding up his wand and waving it at Credence. “Don’t worry, Mister Barebone, you’ll be fine in a few days. It’s not contagious either, so your sisters have nothing to worry about. I’m afraid they can’t stay overnight with you. Do you have family they can stay with?”  
  
Credence’s head is spinning. Or rather, his vision is swimming, and when Healer Doves puts a bucket in front of him, he vomits what little contents remain in his stomach.  
  
“Yes,” he croaks. It’s not the complete truth, but his friends will be more than glad to take them in for a few days, as much as he loaths the thought of not being near them.  
  
Credence realizes that he hasn’t been apart from them beyond Chastity in Ilvermorny for term. But Modesty hasn’t been away from him since she was in someone else’s custody and he feels sick in a different way.  
  
It feels like he’s failed, but he knows that’s not true and is a silly thought, so he’ll keep it to himself.  
  
“Why won’t you tell me what this is called?” Credence asks after he’s wiped his mouth with a tissue Healer Doves gives him. He’s still waving his wand at Credence and Credence is only glad he doesn’t feel any of the tests he’s performing.  
  
“It doesn’t have a name,” Healer Doves says. “Not officially. We only call it magic sickness. Very rare, Mister Barebone, it’s normally a handful of years in between cases.”  
  
Credence has a feeling Healer Doves is lying to him and it makes him angry. He has a right to know about his own damn health and _magic sickness_ is not satisfactory. He knows illnesses and maladies well, he works in trying to cure them, for Merlin’s sake, and he thinks he’s going to write to his coworkers while he’s here and get them to tell him if his own Healers won’t.  
  
He should put in a complaint somewhere when he leaves, he thinks, but he doubts he’ll have the courage to when he’s feeling better.  
  
“You’re in good health beyond your magic behaving strangely to certain spells I’m using, another telltale sign,” Healer Doves says. “Let’s get you into a bed and rehydrated and work on keeping that fever down. As you know, we have powerful potions for it.”  
  
Credence nods glumly. He’s teary again, thinking of his sisters, and after Healer Doves has given him a tissue box and some privacy, Credence follows him out of the room.  
  
They walk back into the waiting room and his sisters spring up, looking terrified and Credence nearly bursts into tears to see it. He manages to only smile.  
  
“I’m going to be okay,” he says. “Just a rare illness. Healer Doves wants to keep me for a few days.”  
  
“It’ll work out of his system by then and he’ll be good as new,” Healer Doves says with a smile. “We’re going to get him hydrated and keep his fever down while he recovers.”  
  
“What is it?” Chastity asks.  
  
Credence frowns irritably. “Magic sickness,” he says and shakes his head when Chastity frowns. “I’ll tell you about it later.”  
  
“Will we stay with you?” Modesty asks, her lip wobbling.  
  
“Not overnight,” Credence says gently. “But during the day, I think so.”  
  
“Visiting hours are eight to eight,” Healer Doves says. “You can spend all day with him if you’d like, though I do recommend abundant rest.”  
  
The last thing Credence wants is for his sisters to spend all day in a hospital, despite not wanting to be apart from them. They do look a little relieved and Healer Doves gestures for them to follow him. They turn down another long hallway and the rooms must be large because there are only four doors down it. As they approach the last door on the right, Credence hears raised voices.  
  
“I swear to Merlin, I will sanction St Lyptus’ if I don’t get the cooperation that I am due,” a man’s stern voice says. “I can’t be admitted for days. I am an important man with a lot of fucking important work to do.”  
  
Credence grimaces and looks at Healer Doves as he stops. He gestures for them to wait in the hallway and walks down to the door, stepping inside.  
  
“I will not keep my fucking voice down,” the man says belligerently. “This is substandard care that I didn’t expect from any of you. No, I will _not_ lie down. I’m perfectly fine standing.”  
  
 _“Mister Graves,”_ another Healer’s voice says, a woman, and she sounds even sterner than the man. “You are severely dehydrated and need hydration. You will lie down or I will make you lie down. You aren’t in any position to go to work like this, young man.”  
  
“If you call me _young man_ one more fucking time, Healer Swanson…”  
  
Whatever else Mister Graves has to say, he doesn’t get it out and Credence feels nauseous again at the sound of vomiting.  
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Chastity says. “He can’t mean to put you in the same room as that man.”  
  
“I’ll ask for a different one,” Credence says feebly, of the same mind.  
  
“Excuse me?” Mister Graves says, his voice hoarse but still loud. “I am in this room for privacy, not to have a fucking roommate! Do you know the position that puts me in?”  
  
“Mister Graves, there are children present,” Healer Swanson says firmly. “And other patients in need of immediate care.”  
  
Healer Doves appears back in the hall and gestures them to the room. When Credence gapes at him, he only shakes his head and waves his hand reassuringly. Credence looks at his sisters, who look like they feel sorry for him, but that’s better than scared for him, and he thinks he might actually faint if he stays on his feet any longer.  
  
Chastity holds his arm and they all walk into the room with a significant amount of reluctance. It is quite spacious, with at least a ten-foot separation between beds and privacy curtains are drawn around the bed on the left. There are windows on each wall, which means they’re charmed, and in between the beds is a large wardrobe with a vase of bright summer flowers.  
  
The room is painted a soft, pale blue and there are paintings of fields that blow in a breeze and gently rippling waters of an ocean on the walls. It feels like a long-term resident room and Credence trusts that he’ll walk out of here alive and well, but he hardly wants to be in the same room as Mister Graves.  
  
Healer Doves and Healer Swanson are near the man’s bed and he does seem to have laid down, but he’s speaking in low tones and still sounds hostile.  
  
Another Healer, young with bright red hair and a smattering of freckles, waits for Credence with a gentle smile.  
  
She works quickly to help him get undressed behind the curtain and into soft hospital clothes, pants that only have a drawstring and a simple, loose cotton shirt. She introduces herself as Healer Whitman or Lorelai if Credence would prefer, and her voice is soothing and calm.  
  
“Don’t worry about Mister Graves,” she says quietly. “He’s been at this for almost two hours now. He’ll sleep for the rest of the day, most likely. Like a baby that cried himself exhausted.”  
  
That makes Chastity and Modesty giggle, but Credence has a rather sudden and terrifying thought as Healer Whitman gets him situated comfortably in bed, sitting up for now.  
  
“Erm…” Credence says and feels queasy. “Is… is he…”  
  
“I’m afraid so,” Healer Whitman says with some sympathy. “Don’t worry, Mister Barebone. Healer Swanson will get him to behave eventually, as she does with everyone. I’ll fetch you a few potions so we can get you hydrated and break that fever I can see getting worse. There’s a bucket in that cabinet, love, if you don’t mind fetching it for your brother.”  
  
Chastity and Modesty are on the side of the bed by the window where a sofa sits. Chastity springs up, walking to the tall cabinets in the corner and finding a bucket. She gives it to Credence with a sympathetic smile and Healer Whitman leaves after.  
  
“Do you promise you’ll be alright, Credence?” Modesty asks.  
  
“Yes,” Credence croaks and he is starting to shiver again. “They’ve treated this before. I’ll be fine once it’s gone. They’re only keeping me because the fever won’t go away and I’m dehydrated.”  
  
Modesty nods, though she doesn’t look like she believes him. It’s a twinge of pain in Credence’s heart to see it, but he understands. She knows the last time she was away from him was under poor circumstances and she’s likely fearful to know he won’t be just across the apartment from her.  
  
“It’ll be okay,” Credence says. “You can spend all day with me. I think you’ll get bored, though, I’m going to be sleeping a lot and there’s not much to do. You’d have more fun with Queenie and Tina.”  
  
“How can we have fun when we know you’re sick here?” Chastity mumbles. “That’s hardly fair.”  
  
“You know I’m sick here but going to be fine,” Credence says. “It’ll be like it never happened in a week.”  
  
They both sigh, but Healer Whitman walks around the curtain, a large tray levitating next to her. She opens the curtain for more room and Credence looks at familiar potions on it. Hospital-grade anti-nausea and fever control and another to steadily bring water back into his body so it doesn’t make him vomit it back up and to do it slowly so he’s not overwhelmed.  
  
He takes them and his nausea almost instantly disappears. His fever feels lessened and Credence feels immensely tired already.  
  
“Try to drink often while you’re not nauseous,” Healer Whiteman says as she fills a cup with water and conjures a straw to drop in it. “Your fever is likely to spike now and then for the next twenty-four hours or so, but after that it’ll be more under control. You’ll be just fine soon, dear.” She pats Credence’s shoulder and picks up a piece of paper that zooms in front of him, along with a pen that he recognizes as a self-writing one. “A form to send to your family for permission to escort your sisters here throughout visiting hours.”  
  
Credence nods and it’s strange to speak out loud. He stumbles over his words but the pen patiently waits until he makes sense and scrawls a long note for Queenie and Tina. He has to sign his name himself, and Healer Whitman smiles and says she’ll have it sent off. She doesn’t close the curtain when she leaves and Credence feels a bit of dread because Healer Doves and Healer Swanson are no longer in the room.  
  
He can’t help but glance at Mister Graves lying in bed - or sitting up, mostly - but he’s staring out of his window and Credence thinks he might be moping. Or maybe he’s tremendously angry and they shouldn’t stare at him.  
  
“It’ll be fine,” Credence says when he looks at his sisters and sees them eyeing Mister Graves warily. Chastity recognizes him, he sees, but Modesty doesn’t. “Ask Healer Whitman to take you to get something to eat and drink.”  
  
Chastity smiles and nods. “We will,” she says. “Go to sleep, Credence, we’ll be right here.”  
  
Credence nods and lies back and the bed lowers itself, slowly, thankfully, and Credence is asleep not long after.  
  
When he wakes sometime later, Credence feels like he’s been hit by a train. His entire body aches and he’s still tired, but he’s not nauseous and it doesn’t feel like he has a fever.  
  
Daylight is streaming in from the window but it’s taken on the colors of a sunset and Credence knows it must be nearly eight. He looks at his sisters on the sofa and smiles a little to see them asleep too, curled in each corner.  
  
Credence remembers they’ll be leaving shortly and bites his lips when his eyes sting. But then he sees Healer Whitman walk into the room and she smiles at him.  
  
“Miss Goldstein is downstairs,” she says with some sympathy and raises her wand, waving it at Credence. “Your sisters are sweet.”  
  
“They are,” Credence mumbles in agreement as he glances at them. “They can’t stay?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Healer Whitman says. “Morning is always here before we know it. They’ve had dinner and dessert. A few desserts, but who knows who kept bringing it to them?”  
  
Credence smiles and winces a little when his head throbs.  
  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes with more potions,” Healer Whitman says. “And then I’ll take them downstairs. We are unfortunately not allowed to bring any other visitors in here at this time, but I’ll have Miss Goldstein send up a memo for you if that’s alright.”  
  
It’s not and Credence suspects that Queenie isn’t allowed up because of Mister Graves. He is an important person and Credence wonders why they even put him in the same room. His wand is put away with his clothes in the cabinets, but he could easily pose a threat himself.  
  
Credence doesn’t have time to ask Healer Whitman because she walks briskly out of the room and Chastity is waking up. He smiles at her and once Modesty is up, they give him long hugs.  
  
“I’ll be okay,” Credence says softly when Modesty sniffles. “I promise. You’ll see me first thing in the morning if you want to. Just tell Queenie and she’ll bring you here. Tell her I said thank you, okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Modesty croaks. “We love you, Credence.”  
  
“We do,” Chastity says with a tired smile. “Try to get some more sleep.”  
  
Credence nods and looks at Healer Whitman when she returns with another tray of potions. He takes them and Healer Whitman leaves with his sisters as soon as he has. He bites his lip and sits up a little until the bed rises with him.  
  
It feels too quiet now, although it’s likely been quiet for hours, and Credence feels restless. He’s exhausted but he wants to go after his sisters and tell the Healers he’s better so he might be able to go home. But he knows that wouldn’t work because just moving his arms and legs hurts as if he’s one giant bruise.  
  
He doesn’t want to, but Credence glances across the room and at Mister Graves. He’s sitting up as well and is holding a folder, frowning irritably as he flips through a few pages in it. He doesn’t look well at all, Credence realizes, as pale as Credence has been since this all started, dark rings around his eyes. His hair is hanging over his forehead, not nearly as put together as in his pictures. There’s a bucket on his lap.  
  
“This is, quite frankly, ridiculous,” Mister Graves says as if he knows Credence is looking at him.  
  
Credence hastily looks away, his cheeks hot, and scrubs at his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say, is a little afraid saying anything might get him on Mister Graves’ nerves. Or make him shout again.  
  
“I’ve been stuck in here before but their care has clearly gone downhill,” Mister Graves continues. “Did I hear you mention Queenie?”  
  
“Oh,” Credence says with some surprise and looks at him. “Erm… yes,” he says hesitantly.  
  
“Queenie Goldstein?”  
  
“Yes,” Credence croaks. “You know her?”  
  
Mister Graves scoffs and looks at Credence finally. “Of course I know her. I hired her,” he says with an even more irritable frown. “Can’t let someone with a gift like hers wander through a government building unchecked.”  
  
Credence blinks a few times. “Oh. Oh, yes, I suppose,” he says because he’s never really thought of it that way. They hardly talk about work in the Wand Permit Office when he sees her, though Tina has occasionally mentioned her boss, normally calling him _that man_ and Credence realizes why now. “We’ve been friends for a long time.”  
  
“Mister Barebone, is it?”  
  
“Yes,” Credence says suspiciously.  
  
“Healer Whitman said your name,” Mister Graves says dryly. “And she’s been in a dozen times to see your sisters. Nearly as many as Healer Swanson has been in to make sure I haven’t escaped.”  
  
“Have you tried?” Credence asks. He’s immediately embarrassed for it, but Mister Graves only waves his hand dismissively.  
  
“I was trying when you were escorted in,” Mister Graves says. “Didn’t get very far, Swanson has a nose for misbehaving. She’s been my volunteer Healer for seven years now because I am apparently a difficult patient. None of them realize the scope of what I do for a living, I suppose.”  
  
Credence isn’t sure what to say to any of that. He thinks Mister Graves sounds like an arrogant asshole who thinks he’s better than everyone because of his important job.  
  
“You look ill,” Credence mumbles. “I’m sure they’d rather see you well when you’re… when you’re in MACUSA. Sir.”  
  
“I’d be shit in the field, I agree with that, but I have an endless amount of paperwork to do,” Mister Graves says and shakes the folder he’s holding with irritation. “I’m capable of doing it at home.”  
  
Credence thinks Mister Graves doesn’t look capable of doing it now and from the way he’s squinting at the paper like he can’t concentrate on it, he thinks he’s right.  
  
“Why’d you come in then, if you don’t mind me asking?” Credence asks and he’s terrified to do so, but he also feels a little daring after he’s gone through hell since yesterday morning.  
  
Mister Graves frowns and doesn’t answer immediately. He sighs and closes the folder, tossing it near his feet. “When the Madam President sends you home, you really have no choice but to listen,” he mutters. “My sister had to scrape me off of the bathroom floor this morning. It seemed necessary then.”  
  
Credence purses his lips and thinks of his own sisters, convincing him to go while he laid on the floor of his bathroom. “Did the usual treatments not work for you too?”  
  
Mister Graves looks at Credence, his brow furrowed, which isn’t as menacing as it could be, Credence thinks. Not when he’s pale and looks to be fighting a fever himself.  
  
“They didn’t,” he says. “And these brilliant Healers, the best of the best, can’t seem to determine what’s wrong with me.”  
  
Credence frowns. “Me neither,” he says and shrugs a little, wincing as he does, when Mister Graves raises an eyebrow. “They said it’ll work out of me soon and I’ll be fine but they don’t know what to call it. Not really, anyway.”  
  
“Oh? That’s shit news,” Mister Graves says and sounds angry. “If there are two of us, I’m not sure I believe them about it not being contagious.”  
  
“They told you the same thing?” Credence asks. “Sir,” he amends hastily.  
  
“Don’t bother. This isn’t a place of propriety or dignity anymore,” Mister Graves says and leans his head back against his bed. “I’ve been in my office for a week, so I don’t know where I could have picked it up beyond in my department and no one else is ill.”  
  
Credence rubs his eyes. “You didn’t go to Dragon Street, did you?”  
  
“No,” Mister Graves says. “Thank Merlin, it’s been eight days since I have. You were there?”  
  
“The day before yesterday,” Credence says. “I woke up like this yesterday morning.”  
  
“Fever keeps coming back?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“I said don’t bother,” Mister Graves says but he doesn’t sound annoyed anymore. “They’ve assured me it’s not a foodborne illness.”  
  
“I had Italian from _Cacio’s_ and cake from _Marlin’s_ the night before I got sick, if that helps.”  
  
Mister Graves huffs a small laugh. “At least you had something enjoyable then. I only cooked at home for myself before this,” he says and wipes sweat off his forehead before pulling his blanket up higher. “And not Italian. Were you celebrating something?”  
  
“My sister’s birthday,” Credence says. “And her letter.”  
  
“Ilvermorny bound then next month,” Mister Graves sighs. “She looked the age.”  
  
“They both are now,” Credence mumbles. “My other sister is going into her fifth year.”  
  
“EAGLE year,” Mister Graves says. “Not as bad as HAREs.”  
  
“That’s true,” Credence agrees and they both yawn. “She’s smart, though, I don’t think she’ll have any problems with her exams.”  
  
Mister Graves is quiet for a while. “Beyond Dragon Street, you didn’t go anywhere else?”  
  
“No,” Credence says. “Healer Doves promised this isn’t contagious.”  
  
“Yes, well,” Mister Graves says, “they’re all clearly withholding information from me, so I’m afraid I can’t trust anything they fucking say. I’m tempted to sanction them for it.”  
  
Credence doesn’t really blame him. “Did they tell you it was a… a magic sickness?”  
  
Mister Graves looks at Credence for a while. “Similar words were used,” he says with another frown. “I suppose that’s why we’re sharing a room.”  
  
“But what if it is contagious?” Credence asks and his stomach churns at the thought. “What if they’re hiding another pandemic?”  
  
“They wouldn’t go so far and if it’s flu-related, a variant of Pepperup can be made quickly,” Mister Graves says. “I do have to admit Doves and Swanson weren’t lying when they said it wasn’t contagious, but I’m also not entirely at the top of my game and I was seeing double when they told me,” he adds with a sigh. “There’s a connection, but I’ll figure it out later. Ah, the tormenter returns.”  
  
Healer Swanson walks into the room with a tray levitating in front of her. “Returns with relief for that fever,” she says flatly. “But I suppose I’ll receive no thanks for it.”  
  
“It’s your job, madam.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right,” Healer Swanson says. “My job is to make sure my patients are well and continue living, even if they make it unnecessarily difficult.”  
  
Mister Graves glares at his assortment of potions and Credence smiles a little, looking away and at the foot of his bed.  
  
He doesn’t know how they could have the same illness and it not be contagious. Healer Doves said it was his magic’s reaction to something unfamiliar and Credence wonders what the chances are of it happening to both of them at seemingly the exact same time. They say it’s rare and only seen every few years and Credence thinks he’ll ask his Healer if it usually happens to multiple people simultaneously.  
  
“Tormenter number two,” Mister Graves says hoarsely. From the anti-nausea potion, Credence knows, the most unpleasant one.  
  
Credence looks up at a woman that walks in. She’s pretty, long raven hair and blue eyes, and she’s dressed finely. She looks a little like him, Credence realizes, and thinks she must be Mister Graves’ sister who made him come to St Lyptus’.  
  
“You’re lucky I brought you any of this,” she says and drops a bag on the sofa on the other side of his bed. “Has he been tormenting staff, Healer Swanson?”  
  
“A little more vigorously than he usually does,” Healer Swanson sighs. “You can see how well it’s gone for him.”  
  
Credence bites his lip as he watches Mister Graves glare at Healer Swanson until she smiles and leaves. He looks at his sister and Credence supposes that when you’re the Director of Magical Security, visiting hours doesn’t really apply to loved ones.  
  
“I brought your favorites,” Mister Graves’ sister says and pulls out a book from the bag, handing it to him. “Theo refused to give me any more paperwork.”  
  
“Oh?” Mister Graves asks. “Guess who I’m firing by Friday.”  
  
“After ten years of threatening it, I’m starting to think you aren’t serious about it,” she says. “You need rest, Percy. Stop terrorizing the Healers who are making you well.”  
  
She catches sight of Credence then and raises her eyebrows. “Oh, you poor dear,” she says. “I can’t believe they’ve inflicted my brother on you.”  
  
Credence gapes at her, blushing and isn’t sure what to say. “Oh… I think we’re both sick with the same thing and that’s why,” he manages feebly.  
  
“Really?” she asks and looks at Mister Graves, who holds his hands out. “Strange. Well, either way, I’m sorry. It seems to be a nasty illness. Don’t take anything he says seriously. He’s always unpleasant when things aren’t going his way.”  
  
“That’s about enough of that,” Mister Graves says and waves dismissively at his sister. “When your Healers are withholding information about your own health, you’re allowed to be unpleasant, Eliza. Thank you and good night.”  
  
“I did just spend a half hour cleaning your apartment after what you did to it, you know,” Eliza says. “And brought you comforts. Next time I’ll send a get well note and you’ll be on your own, kiddo.”  
  
“I said thank you,” Mister Graves says shortly. “For all we know, I could be dead in a few days.”  
  
Eliza sighs and looks at Mister Graves like he’s a misbehaving child. “That couldn’t possibly be your paranoia speaking,” she says. “I’m going home. Send me an owl if you need me but only if you’re feeling more polite. Share your books with…?”  
  
Eliza looks at Credence and he blushes again, realizing he’s been watching them with fascination.  
  
“Credence Barebone, ma’am.”  
  
“Just Eliza, please,” she says and smiles. “Don’t be afraid to tell him he’s a nightmare if he’s making your own unfortunate stay here more miserable than it has to be. Sometimes he forgets he isn’t the king of the world. Feel better, you two.”  
  
She flutters her hand at Mister Graves, who purses his lips, but he salutes her anyway before she leaves. He looks better already, though he still buries his arms under the blanket and pulls it up higher again.  
  
“She forgets she isn’t the queen of the world just as often, you know,” Mister Graves says with a long sigh. “I do apologize for my earlier outburst either way.”  
  
“They are just trying to help,” Credence says. “But I’m not very happy about it either.”  
  
“We’ll need to compare notes later,” Mister Graves says. “We’ll have something in common, I imagine, if this is so rare and there are two of us.”  
  
“Maybe,” Credence says softly and looks at the window as the sky darkens. “Or we’re just unlucky. Thank you, anyway, for the apology, Mister Graves.”  
  
“Percy is fine,” Mister Graves says. “When you have a couple days of vomiting next to a stranger to look forward to, it seems foolish to be so formal,” he adds when Credence gapes at him, though he’s looking at the book on his lap.  
  
“Oh,” Credence says and nods, clearing his throat. “I guess you’re right. Credence then.”  
  
Percy nods shortly. “Here,” he says and lifts his hand. The book on his lap springs up, and zooms across the room to stop in front of Credence. “If you get bored. I read that one not too long ago, one of my favorites.”  
  
Credence stares at the book before he gently takes it and looks at Percy, gaping again. He’s never seen wandless magic performed, not by anyone, and he watches Percy do it again to summon another book out of the bag Eliza brought. He settles back against the bed, and he’s smiling, just a little.  
  
It makes Credence’s heart leap. It’s not a smirk of arrogance like he might have expected, just the smile of someone who is amused by someone else’s surprise, Credence thinks. It makes him blush and he doesn’t know why.  
  
The smile does wonders to soften Percy, though.  
  
“Thank you,” Credence says and looks at the title of the book. He smiles too because it’s one of his favorites as well, but he hasn’t read it in a long time.  
  
There’s a small note on the inside corner of the cover and Credence reads it.  
  
 _Percy,_ _  
__  
__For when you need the occasional happy ending and the reminder that you’ll find yours too._ _  
__  
__Sera_  
  
Credence’s heart leaps again and he stares down at the lovely handwriting of the President of MACUSA with some shock. Percy’s personal gift and he knows they’re friends, everyone knows that, but it’s a different sort of feeling, reading something private shared between them.  
  
Percy must not have thought about it being in this book. Credence flips the page and looks at the beginning of the first chapter, wondering if Percy has found his happy ending or if he’s still looking for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few hours and into the middle of the night, Credence realizes their fevers seem to recur around the same time, along with nausea and headaches. Their Healers have noticed this too and about how long it is in between potions, so they bring them in before either of them gets sick.  
  
Well, mostly, Credence thinks, as he shivers under his blankets and listens to Percy vomit at three in the morning.   
  
Healer Mulberry vanishes the mess and gives him the potion once he’s finished, so he might not keep doing it, and Credence is glad he’s already gotten his down.   
  
“Anything else I can get you, dear?” Healer Benson asks as she refills Credence’s water cup with her wand.   
  
“I had a question,” Credence says and feels the powerful potions working on his fever. He might have preferred they worked slower, actually, because building up a fever quickly and having it vanish even more rapidly is exhausting. “Healer Doves said it’s usually a handful of years in between cases of… of magic sickness.”   
  
“That’s right,” Healer Benson says with a sympathetic smile. “I’ve only seen it once before you two myself.”   
  
“That’s what I’m curious about,” Credence says. “Does it usually occur in more than one person at once?”   
  
“Pretty fucking curious about that myself,” Percy says hoarsely from his bed.   
  
Healer Benson shrugs. “Now that you say it, I think it might. There were two when I was a junior Healer. Never found out the exact cause,” she says when Credence opens his mouth. “Magic is finicky sometimes, isn’t it?”   
  
“Finicky, my ass,” Percy says and yanks his blankets up higher. “If this occurs in pairs, then there is an obvious connection. Healer Doves is withholding information from us both, but I suspect Mister Barebone and I can figure out what commonality we share.”   
  
“You just might,” Healer Benson says with a smile as she looks at Percy. “Maybe if you do, Mister Barebone here might have some ideas of what could cure the reaction so no one else has to go through this. Wouldn’t that be something?”   
  
“Mhmm,” Credence hums as he watches her wink and leave the room. Healer Mulberry has gone as well and Credence glances at Percy, who is glaring at the door. “That all sounded like bullshit.”   
  
“It was bullshit,” Percy says mulishly. “People don’t usually have the balls to bullshit me, especially not here.”   
  
“Why would they hide it?”   
  
“Fucked if I know,” Percy says and looks at Credence. Moonlight is shining brightly through both of their windows but it’s still difficult to see his expression. “We weren’t in the same place the day before this. What was your week like before then?”   
  
Credence frowns a little as he tries to remember. “I… was at work, like I usually am. I go grocery shopping on Wednesday and Saturdays,” he says and yawns. “I didn’t go anywhere until Dragon Street on Saturday.”   
  
“What about your sisters?”   
  
“No,” Credence sighs. “It’s been impossible to convince them to leave the apartment the past couple of weeks.”   
  
Percy chuckles, dry and hoarse still. “That’s the heat for you, I suppose,” he says. “No family came to visit? Friends?”   
  
“Not this week,” Credence says. “We don’t have any other family and none of my friends were around. Healer Doves said this wasn’t contagious.”   
  
“I’m surprised you believe him.”   
  
“You said he wasn’t lying yourself,” Credence says and looks at Percy.   
  
Percy sighs. “I also said I wasn’t at the top of my game. Hard to detect lies when your brain is boiling,” he says with annoyance. “You’re right, though, I don’t think he was. Still two of us.”   
  
Credence bites his lip and nods. “What about you? You said you were in your office the whole week, but what about off of work?”   
  
“I was at the bar on Friday like I usually am,” Percy says. “With a friend. I shop on Sundays and order takeout a couple of times a week. It might surprise you that I’m at work often enough that my evenings usually consist of dinner, reading for a while, and sleeping after that. Not a lot of socializing in my life.”   
  
“No, that really doesn’t surprise me,” Credence says. He starts and coughs a little, prepared to apologize, but Percy is laughing. His cheeks are still hot and he cringes. “I didn’t mean that to sound bad.”   
  
“You did, but I forgive you for it,” Percy chuckles. “Where do you live?”   
  
Credence clears his throat. “102nd and Park West,” he says with some wariness.   
  
“That’s a good area,” Percy says. “Right across the street from Central Park. I’m on the east side.”   
  
“So we don’t live near each other,” Credence says. “Not too close anyway.”   
  
Percy sighs. “Magic sickness,” he says quietly. “Did you perform any unusual magic? Or were you exposed at work to anything you haven’t been before?”   
  
Credence yawns and rubs his eyes. “No,” he says. “I’ve been around all the ingredients I’ve been using lately and we wear proper protective equipment for more volatile work. I definitely haven’t been around any unusual spell magic. That seems like something that would happen to you.”   
  
“Not very often,” Percy says. “Occasionally we run into a spell we’ve never seen before, but I haven’t been out in the field to be hit by one. Haven’t been around unknown artifacts in a while either.”   
  
Credence wonders what it’s like to be an Auror. Those two things sound terrifying to him and he’s glad he doesn’t have the personality or mind of an Auror. They might both solve mysteries occasionally, but Credence prefers to do that in a well-secured facility with a gourmet cafeteria and expansive library being the furthest places outside of the brewing room he goes.   
  
Coming across or, Merlin forbid, being hit with an unknown spell or possibly touching an unknown, cursed dark artifact makes his heart race. Percy is used to it, he speaks of it as if it’s nothing unusual to him, and Credence is reminded all too well of who he is sharing a hospital room with.   
  
It makes Percy intimidating again, even after Credence watched him walk into the bathroom at a snail’s pace with his hair sticking up in about ten different directions and swearing at his hospital socks.   
  
“That’s probably good all around,” Credence says a little breathlessly and curses his embarrassment when Percy chuckles. “It doesn’t sound like we have anything in common. Not over the last week or so.”   
  
“Might have to go back further then,” Percy sighs. “We should probably get some rest before then.”   
  
Credence _is_ tired and his eyelids keep drooping. “Yeah,” he agrees and stretches. “Lorelai said we have to eat in the morning.”   
  
“I’d go on a hunger strike if Healer Swanson wouldn’t force-feed me,” Percy says darkly. “Probably already lost five pounds. Going to take weeks of exercise to get it back.”   
  
“You could just eat Italian food and cake a few times,” Credence says and grins when Percy laughs.   
  
“Italian _is_ my favorite,” Percy says. “It’s the chicken and vegetables over rice that keeps me alive.”   
  
“That’s not a very good trade-off. Keeping in shape eating that just so dark wizards don’t kill you.”   
  
Percy hums in amusement. “My reward is staying alive, which is a pretty significant reward,” he says. “Don’t worry, Credence, I often indulge in Pure Malt Whiskey.”   
  
“That sounds like a bad indulgence,” Credence says and smiles sleepily. “But that might be because I like wine more.”   
  
“Wine gives me a migraine,” Percy says. “But I like it too. Have a glass for me when we’re free.”   
  
Credence huffs a laugh and looks at Percy, smiling. “I can do that,” he says. He rolls onto his side now that he feels less achy and slightly less terrible, tucking his blanket under his chin as the bed lays back. “Good night.”   
  
“Good night.”   
  
Credence can hear the smile in Percy’s voice and he sees that Percy is looking at him, but he’s too tired to be flustered by it anymore.   
  
He’s asleep shortly after.   
  
——   
  
It’s not a restful night of sleep and though their hallway is quiet, not a busy level, and they’d use Silencing Charms if it was, Credence finds that it’s a little too quiet.   
  
He’s used to a lot of noise, probably more than Percy, if he lives in a highrise, but Credence and his sisters live on the second floor across the street from Central Park. Quintessential New York noise surrounds them, and if Credence isn’t being woken up by his fever, he’s woken up by the quiet.   
  
At seven, Lorelai and Healer Swanson have come back to start their shifts and they come bearing potions and food. Thankfully they keep breakfast covered while Percy and Credence shiver and fight nausea before getting their potions down.   
  
Credence uses the restroom once they’ve both left, and he’s still achy all over, but he doesn’t move as slowly as he did yesterday. He’s more hydrated and slightly less pale, though he looks exhausted. Brushing his teeth is a chore and eventually the cool air of the bathroom starts making him feel ill and he gets back into bed.   
  
He’d like to take a shower and probably should after he’s gotten some food in his stomach and before his sisters come to visit him.   
  
Breakfast is plain oatmeal with sliced bananas, unbuttered toast and unsweetened pomegranate juice. It’s not terrible, and Credence thinks it would end badly for him if it was anything stronger, but now that his fever is settling down and the nausea is gone, his appetite seems to return.   
  
“No fucking coffee,” Percy mutters, and Credence looks at him. He’s staring down at his own tray of food and looks as tired as Credence feels.   
  
“It sounds good,” Credence says. “I don’t think we’d enjoy it after, though.”   
  
“Probably not,” Percy agrees. He sighs and picks up a piece of toast. “I don’t want to sit on that cold fucking toilet any longer than I need to.”   
  
Credence giggles a little and shakes his head. “I’m going to try and take a hot shower after this,” he says and takes a bite of oatmeal.   
  
A memo flies into the room then and to Credence, flapping its wings until it lands in his palm. He opens it and sees Queenie’s handwriting, smiling as he reads her short note.   
  
“Is that our cure?”   
  
Credence laughs. “Unfortunately not,” he says. “It’s from Queenie. She’s telling me how my sisters did with her and Tina. She’s convinced them to not come until ten unless I want them here earlier to try and let me rest more. I don’t think she knows you’re in here. Chastity must be trying to mind your privacy.”   
  
“Kind of her,” Percy says with amusement. “How did you meet the Goldsteins?”   
  
“Tina and I were in Wampus together, same year. They’ve always been close after their parents died, and even though Queenie was two years under us, we spent a lot of time together in school. They’ve helped me since we left school too, with my sisters. I’m happy I have them.”   
  
“They’re good people,” Percy says. “Not the commonality we’re looking for, I’m sure.”   
  
“That’d be too easy,” Credence says. “And I don’t know how anyone could have influence over our own magic. I’ve never seen someone’s magic pass on anything to someone else’s magic.”   
  
“No,” Percy agrees and finishes his toast. “But stranger things have happened.”   
  
Credence smiles and looks at Percy. “I’m sure you’ve seen a lot of strange things,” he says. “Though I think they’re probably dangerous too.”   
  
Percy smirks as he looks at Credence. “Mostly, yes. But I’m not counting this out as something not dangerous until I know what the fuck it is,” he says. “Pardon my language.”   
  
“It’s a little refreshing,” Credence says with a laugh. “I think I forgot what swearing sounded like until my sisters got older.”   
  
Percy smiles. “How long has it been you three?”   
  
Credence sighs. “Oh… seven years now,” he says. “Since they came to live with me anyway.”   
  
“Were you even twenty then?”   
  
“Twenty-one,” Credence says. “I raised Chastity when I was home from school, so I wasn’t starting off without any know-how. I think it’s harder now that they’re older.”   
  
“You’ll have two teenagers on your hands soon enough,” Percy agrees with a smile. “You look like you’re doing just fine.”   
  
Credence smiles and looks down at his bowl of oatmeal. “Thank you,” he says and takes a bite. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself in a month.”   
  
“First time with an empty house in seven years?” Percy asks and smiles when Credence nods. “As someone who has enjoyed peace and quiet for most of my life, I’m biased. Spending time with your friends is supposed to be healthy, from what I’m led to believe.”   
  
“You said you go to the bar with a friend every week.”   
  
“I doubt we share the same friendship that you do with Queenie and Tina,” Percy says. “I don’t have time for socializing, really. My closest friend might be busier than I am.”   
  
“The President?” Credence asks tentatively, unsure if he should, but Percy only nods as he eats more of his breakfast. “That’s too bad. Queenie and Tina would definitely like to go out. Not that Tina isn’t busy herself these days.”   
  
“Miss Goldstein is usually the first to volunteer for overtime,” Percy says. “Her recent promotion certainly puts more work on her desk.”   
  
Credence smiles and rubs his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so happy to get a promotion,” he says. “She thought she’d never pass her Occlumency exam.”   
  
“She was at a disadvantage and one I’ve never had in my department before. Most people are used to keeping their thoughts guarded, thinking about what they say beforehand - and I do stress _most_ people - but she was so unused to hiding any of her thoughts that it took a while. She did do well in the end.”   
  
“She said her instructor was a very difficult man to go up against and that put her at even more of a disadvantage.”   
  
“She’s lucky her instructor took time out of his very busy week to teach her himself,” Percy says dryly. “Miss Goldstein doesn’t have much to worry about.”   
  
Credence smiles. “I think her aspirations might be similar to yours.”   
  
Percy nods. “They are,” he says. “She’s got that certain sort of tenacity to jump ahead of her peers. Don’t tell her I said so. She’s also got a stubborn streak she needs to reel in one of these days.”   
  
Credence laughs and finishes a piece of toast. He didn’t eat as much as he would have liked, but it’s all Credence can manage now, and pushes the tray away. “I think that’s my favorite part about her,” he says with a smile. “I owe her a lot of thanks for her stubbornness.”   
  
Percy looks amused when he glances at Credence. “I can see how it might benefit someone outside of their career,” he says. “I’m waiting for the day she figures out how to make it beneficial in her career.”   
  
“I don’t know you very well,” Credence says lightly and carefully, “but I think you might be a stubborn person too.”   
  
“No denying that. But as I sit in the big chair, that’s my Merlin given right, and I got there by knowing how to use it to my advantage,” Percy says and pushes his own tray away. “My stubbornness keeps MACUSA moving like the well-oiled machine she is.”   
  
“Your stubbornness almost had a Healer strap you to your bed.”   
  
Percy laughs and shrugs. “Brain was boiling, I told you.”   
  
Credence laughs with him and shakes his head, pulling his blankets up higher. He picks up the book Percy had given him, and he’d like to read, but he’s tired. He’d like to stop sleeping so much too, but he supposes he has to if he wants to get better more quickly.   
  
His eyelids keep drooping but he remembers he wanted to take a shower. Credence sighs and carefully climbs out of bed. He doesn’t feel as awful now that he’s even more hydrated, but he wishes the aches and pains would go away.   
  
It’s a slow walk around his bed to the cabinet and he opens it, seeing a few sets of clean clothes. Credence grabs a pair and walks to the bathroom, moving so slowly he feels elderly and embarrassed.   
  
“Wish me luck,” Credence says as he opens the bathroom door.   
  
One good thing about this large, long-term resident hospital room is that they have their own individual bathrooms. They’re not large, but it’s not bad and he thinks they must be magically extended so they’re not overly cramped.   
  
“Good luck,” Percy chuckles.   
  
Credence smiles and closes the door. He hangs up the clothes and turns the shower on, looking down at the tiles and hoping he doesn't slip and crack his head open. There are some sort of shoes for wearing inside the shower set next to it but Credence doesn’t want to wear them.   
  
They’re discouraged from using their wands here and supposed to keep them in their cabinets - the well-behaved patients anyway and despite not being well-behaved, Credence would feel sorry for anyone who tried to take Percy’s wand from him - but Credence would cast spells if he wasn’t afraid of being scolded.   
  
But he gets through his shower without dying and it’s not the best shower he’s ever had but the hot water helps his achy body. By the time he’s out, dried and dressed and teeth brushed, Credence feels miles better getting the sweat and general sick-grime off.   
  
It still takes him a while to walk back to his bed. His sheets have been changed, fresh and clean, and Credence feels infinitely better lying down. He wonders if he might be able to go home tomorrow versus the day after, if they deem him hydrated well enough. He hopes so.   
  
“You look like you feel better.”   
  
Credence looks at Percy and he doesn’t know why but seeing Percy smiling at him gets his heart racing. “I do,” he says and bites his lip for a moment. “I didn’t die, anyway.”   
  
“Don’t go doing that,” Percy says. “You’re good company. I’d probably have cracked by now if I were alone.”   
  
“I’m going to tell Healer Swanson you said that.”   
  
“That would be a betrayal, so I take it back.”   
  
Credence grins and grabs the book, a little more awake now. “I suppose we could both have worse company,” he says. “My sisters might be here all day.”   
  
“Seemed like good company too,” Percy says as he carefully climbs out of bed. He waves his hand when Credence looks at him. “As refreshed as you look, I’m thinking a shower is a good idea.”   
  
“Don’t die,” Credence says and smiles when Percy chuckles. He watches him get a fresh pair of clothes and disappear into the bathroom, glad that Percy can’t see him looking.   
  
Percy is a few days unshaven and the dark stubble on his face is distractingly attractive. He’s always so put together when Credence sees him in the _Herald_ and he sounds as put together as he looks on the radio. It’s strange when he thinks about it, that he’s been hearing Percy’s voice on the radio for a long while now and never thought much about the man because he was typically informing the public of some danger that was stopped or actively in New York.   
  
Credence remembers Modesty’s birthday and seeing Percy in the _Herald,_ thinking he was handsome then, and feels a little mortified. He never could have imagined he’d be sharing a hospital room with the very same man only days later and he’s glad Percy isn’t in the room because he’s restless with that embarrassment.   
  
He’s glad his sisters will be here in less than two hours so he might not have to keep looking at Percy and sharing a laugh with him because it’s making Credence’s stomach feel all light and airy and that’s dangerous. He hasn’t felt anything like it in years, too focused on taking care of his sisters.   
  
The fact that he’s going to have a lot of free time over the next nine months is something he promptly shoves out of his mind.   
  
Credence tries to focus on the book instead of anything inappropriate and is mildly relieved when Percy finally emerges from the bathroom. He feels some delight in seeing Percy hasn’t shaved, and he’s brushed his hair back but there’s nothing in it to keep it that way, and when he lies down, dark strands fall over his forehead.   
  
Despairing over it, Credence looks back down at his book and thinks this will become a problem if they spend two entire days stuck in the same room together.   
  
“Feel better?” he asks mildly because it seems polite, but he’s still embarrassed.   
  
“Immensely,” Percy sighs. “Feel like I’ve been stung by a Tentacula, though.”   
  
“You’d be in a much worse position if that happened,” Credence says. “It’s the bite that’ll make you ill.”   
  
“Shit, you’re right,” Percy chuckles. “It can kill you in about a dozen different ways.”   
  
“Only five,” Credence says and looks at Percy. He grins when Percy raises his eyebrows. “Our Tentacula at work is right next to my brewing table. She’s fond of me, but she tries to strangle a few of my coworkers if they get too close.”   
  
“Merlin,” Percy says with a smirk. “Healer Benson did mention you might figure out a cure for this. Experimental brewing?”   
  
“Mhmm,” Credence hums and feels his cheeks get hot when Percy looks impressed, looking down at his book. “Healer Doves said we’re trying to figure out a cure for this, but I’ve never heard of it before. Even on other teams. They must be in a different building. I thought about writing to my coworkers to ask if they’ve heard of this.”   
  
“If you haven’t, I doubt it,” Percy says and sounds suspicious. “If this is being studied, they know more about it than I was already expecting.”   
  
Credence looks at him as Percy frowns menacingly at the closed door. “You’re right. I didn’t think of that,” he says and shakes his head. “Maybe they’ll tell us when we’re ready to go home. I don’t think we’ll figure it out.”   
  
Percy hums in disapproval. “Not figuring things out isn’t in my vocabulary,” he says. “If they don’t mention it, then I’m going to be questioning whoever is working on this by Friday.”   
  
“Some experimental brewers are about as talkative as Unspeakables are,” Credence says.   
  
“Maybe,” Percy says. “But Unspeakables are the only people who work for MACUSA that I don’t get to question unless it’s dire circumstances. Everyone else is at my mercy.”   
  
“Do you terrorize everyone?”   
  
Percy tsks as he looks at Credence. “Just those that aren’t cooperative. I happen to talk to people who aren’t cooperative almost every day. I’m fairly talented at it by now.”   
  
Credence shakes his head with a smile and looks down at his book. “Well, if you figure it out, please let me know.”   
  
“You’ll be the first person I tell,” Percy says. “Maybe over a celebratory whiskey. Or a solemn toast, whatever’s more apt. No, no, wine for you.”   
  
Credence’s stomach loops and his heart pounds a little harder. He knows Percy doesn’t mean it as anything more than their unfortunately shared circumstances, but his palms are sweaty, and none of these things are unpleasant, exactly.   
  
Still, the idea of even having a drink with Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, even if he’s joking, puts a certain sort of excitement in his stomach.   
  
“Only if I’m feeling completely better,” Credence says. “Or the alcohol might kill me.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “Don’t indulge often?”   
  
“Not really,” Credence says. “Sometimes Queenie and Tina will bring a bottle over for dinner and they’ll leave it at the apartment. If I finish it that night, it takes me half of the next day to recover.”   
  
Percy laughs more. “Fuck,” he says. “I don’t know if you’re a lightweight or if I drink too much.”   
  
“Probably a bit of both,” Credence says and smiles when Percy looks at him with a smirk. “You’re not going through withdrawals, at least.”   
  
“I don’t know. That might be half the reason I feel so shitty every few hours,” Percy says. “Though we seem to be on the same schedule.”   
  
“Strange, isn’t it?”   
  
“You’re fucking telling me,” Percy sighs. “This is going to haunt me until I get answers. It’ll probably come from where I least expect it, as some things do.”   
  
“I thought being an Auror made solving mysteries easier.”   
  
Percy shakes his finger. “It does,” he says. “Following my instincts typically solves any problem I face. It’s the deeper mysteries that make no fucking sense no matter which angle I look at them from that I find the answer in the most unlikely of places.”   
  
Credence smiles and rests his head back against his bed. “Is that how it was fifteen years ago?”   
  
“If you’re referring to Captain Reid and his mass smuggling ring,” Percy says with distaste, “yes. An absolute nightmare for the entirety of New York and certainly the last place any of us expected those crimes to be originating from.”   
  
“How old were you?”   
  
“Barely twenty-one. Two years out of training. Thank Merlin he wasn’t my Captain, but the entire department went through an overhaul after that. Went through another one when I took the seat because something like that will not be missed during my tenure.”   
  
“Sorry to bring it up,” Credence says. “It was all anyone talked about for a year, even in Ilvermorny.”   
  
Percy shakes his head. “We stopped talking about it in my department within a couple months,” he says. “Though I have my juniors research and study what happened when they’re in training these days.”   
  
Credence smiles as he watches Percy. He doesn’t look bothered, so he doesn’t feel too badly about bringing it up. “You and the Madam President seem to have struck a good balance. I’ve never seen the government work as well as it has the past six years.”   
  
“Thank you,” Percy says and looks at Credence with an amused smile. “Don’t worry, we keep the circus behind closed doors.”   
  
“That must be stressful.”   
  
“Extremely. But if it gives the public peace of mind, it’s worth it. Most days.”   
  
Credence smiles as he watches Percy grab his book and open it. He takes a drink of water and opens his book, flipping to where he thinks he left off. He’s sleepy and it’s hard to focus on the words, and the rhythmic, gentle turning of pages by Percy threatens to put him to sleep.   
  
It’s better than complete silence. Cozy, almost, if even a bit of movement didn’t make his entire body hurt.   
  
Still, Credence is asleep before he’s read half a page of his own book.   
  
A knock at the door some time later wakes Credence rather abruptly and he looks at Lorelai as she opens it. She’s got potions for him and it’s a good thing, because he realizes his fever is coming back and he feels miserable again.   
  
“You’re looking better, dear,” Lorelai says after Credence has drunk his potions. “On the mend.”   
  
Credence grimaces more than he smiles because he doesn’t particularly feel on the mend while he’s got a fever. “Thank you,” he says. “My sisters are going to be here at ten.”   
  
“Just a few minutes away,” Lorelai says. “I’ll have someone escort them up.”   
  
“The family they’re staying with can come up, can’t they?”   
  
“I’m sorry, love,” Lorelai says with a sympathetic smile.   
  
“Let them up,” Percy says and sounds about as well as Credence feels. He glares at Healer Swanson when she comes in with potions for him. “I happen to know the Goldsteins and trust them.”   
  
“You’re sure, Mister Graves?” Lorelai asks. “Because we have strict protocols when it comes to you.”   
  
“I’m familiar with them as I’ve put most of them in place myself,” Percy says shortly. “Let them up.”   
  
“Alright then,” Lorelai says and winks at Credence. “I’ll have them sent up in fifteen minutes when your fevers are gone.” She takes the tray and leaves the room.   
  
Credence looks at Percy and he’s touched that he’d allow Queenie or Tina in here, especially considering he’s not at his best, but he supposes that Percy knows Credence would like to see them while his sisters are with them.   
  
It makes his heart race again and he’s less inclined toward it now while he feels like shit.   
  
Percy finishes his last potion and waves Healer Swanson away. “Fucking tired of it,” he says when she gives him a long look. “I was made to believe the fever would be under control by now.”   
  
“It’s barely been twenty-four hours, give it a few more,” Healer Swanson says dryly. “Hydration is what will rid you of it. Drink more water.”   
  
“I am drinking plenty of water,” Percy says sourly. “Tell me what this is and maybe you won’t see much in such a bad mood.”   
  
“I did like you better when you had a hole blown through your thigh,” Healer Swanson says. “I could tell you what that was. Any visitors for yourself beyond Eliza?”   
  
“No, thank you,” Percy says tersely and pulls his blankets up.   
  
Credence shakes his head when Healer Swanson leaves. “They’re not going to tell us anything at all, you know.”   
  
“I do know and that’s why I don’t give a shit anymore,” Percy says. “I’m going to impose multiple sanctions on this fucking hospital.”   
  
“They probably won’t be nice to you anymore after that.”   
  
“Are they being nice to me now?”   
  
“They're healing you, as long as it’s taking,” Credence says and grimaces as he feels his fever starting to break. “Me too.”   
  
“You are far too kind and forgiving, Credence,” Percy says and sighs. “The Director of St Lyptus’ is going to wish I had those virtues about me.”   
  
Credence huffs and shakes his head. “I’m glad I decided to go with my first instinct and become a potion brewer. I thought about becoming a Healer. If I did, I might have you as a patient.”   
  
“Here I thought we were friends,” Percy says and grabs his cup, taking a long drink from it, his hand shaking a little.   
  
Credence smiles. “Maybe if you made friends with your apparent enemies, they’d be more willing to talk to you,” he says. He wipes sweat off of his face and shivers. “You are kind, though. Thanks for letting Queenie come up. I doubt Tina is with her.”   
  
“Shouldn’t be,” Percy says. “Not her lunch hour yet.” He sighs and looks paler than a couple of hours ago, but thankfully doesn’t reach for his bucket. “I would prefer to not keep my enemies close but you might have a point.”   
  
“You never know what might happen,” Credence says through a yawn. “Was Healer Swanson exaggerating about your thigh injury?”   
  
Percy chuckles hoarsely. “Not really,” he says. “I was able to stop the bleeding but muscle and bone loss took a few days to grow back properly. Not something I’d like to go through again.”   
  
“Merlin,” Credence says with a grimace. “When did that happen?”   
  
“Six years ago,” Percy says. “The bad thing about hunting down a dozen Dark Arts practitioners in the middle of the night in rocky terrain is that you can’t fucking see anything. They got lucky managing to hit me at all.”   
  
Credence gapes at him. “How’d you manage after that?”   
  
Percy waves his hand. “Saw where the curse came from and aimed one of my own before it hit me. Think we both hit the ground at the same time.”   
  
“Did they get back up?”   
  
“They did not,” Percy says and smiles faintly when Credence wrinkles his nose. “They were one of the Sullivan brothers. All three of them made their choices before I ever came across them.”   
  
Credence bites his lip and nods. He remembers reading about that now, the bloody end to the Sullivan brothers’ reign of terror on the northeast coast. All three of them ended up dead over the course of a few weeks, but not before they killed wizard and no-maj alike over the months leading up to that. The type of people that get it into their heads that they’re better than no-majs and stop caring about getting captured because they think they’re above it. It’s a dangerous message to spread, anyway, but one that people occasionally do, especially in America.   
  
He’s not entirely in agreement with the Statute himself, but he understands that it keeps people safe and one day they’ll likely adopt the laws that lets no-majs know about the wizarding world in some cases. Credence hardly feels any bloodlust about having to live his life without performing magic in front of no-majs.   
  
It’s easy to do, not something he even thinks about anymore, and knows that it’s hate for no-majs that fuels the message that they should be _equal_ to them.   
  
Credence usually feels sorry for no-majs, not that he’s better than them, which is what those people actually mean.   
  
“It seems like having a wand fight in that sort of area could be deadly for everyone,” he says.   
  
“Which is why it rarely happens,” Percy sighs. “An unfortunate set of circumstances brought us out there and we couldn’t ignore them. Part of the job sometimes.”   
  
“Your family has a long line of Aurors, doesn’t it?”   
  
“It does,” Percy says and smiles as he looks at Credence. “I was drawn to it by it being in my blood.”   
  
Credence smiles. “I suppose I can see why this might bother you as much as it does. Not that it doesn’t bother me too.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “You’re too forgiving, I said,” he says. “Probably good one of us is.”   
  
Credence nods in agreement and smiles more when Percy shakes his head. Their door is open now and Credence looks at it when his sisters walk through it.   
  
“Hey,” he says with a relieved smile, quickly looking them over. They’re fine, of course. Queenie has access to their fireplace and they’ve been home at some point, which makes Credence feel better.   
  
“You look better, Credence!” Modesty says as she hurries to his bedside. She hugs him when he opens his arms. “Mostly,” she amends when she peers up at him.   
  
Credence laughs. “Thanks for that,” he says and smiles at Chastity as she comes to hug him too. “Are you both okay?”   
  
“Yes,” Chastity says. “We were so worried about you, Credence.”   
  
“Could barely get ‘em to sleep,” Queenie says from the doorway. “You do look like you’re goin’ through it, honey.” She walks further inside and to the sofa to set her bag down. When she looks up, she sees Percy and gasps. “I thought it was strange they weren’t lettin’ me up yesterday!”   
  
“Hello, Miss Goldstein,” Percy says dryly. “If I’d been paying more attention, I would have told them to let you up last night.”   
  
“Goodness,” Queenie says. “What’re the chances of you two sharin’ a room? What’s wrong with you, honey?”   
  
Percy holds out his hands. “When the Healers tell me anything beyond _magic sickness,_ I’ll let you know.”   
  
“That’s what your sisters say you have,” Queenie says with a frown at Credence. “But it’s not contagious?”   
  
Credence shakes his head. “That’s what they say,” he says and shrugs. “Once the fevers stop and we’re hydrated, we can go home, I think.”   
  
“Huh,” Queenie says. “Strange. But I suppose stranger things have happened.” She grins when Percy points at her. “Ooo, Tina says no one knows where you went.”   
  
“Because it’s none of their damn business,” Percy says. “And will continue to be so.”   
  
Queenie rolls her eyes. “Course, bossman,” she says and winks at Credence. “I can stay for a little while but Mister Abernathy only wants me to take half a day. Says I’ve been missing too much time lately.”   
  
Credence smiles and he might normally agree with Mister Abernathy, but the man is an asshole and Credence is only worried Queenie might get herself fired someday.   
  
“I’m sorry you had to miss any time at all. Thank you for helping us, Queenie,” Credence says sincerely. “It’s been a long time since we were apart.” He smiles when Modesty sits on the edge of his bed and leans against him, wrapping his arm around her.   
  
“No worries, honey. You know I’m happy to see these girls any time I can,” Queenie says and grins at Credence’s sisters, who do look much happier. “You gonna stay another night?”   
  
“Yes, I think so,” Credence says and sighs. “It’s not so bad now that I’m taking strong potions. Not anything like at home.”   
  
Chastity looks relieved to hear it. “Has it been okay otherwise?” she asks very quietly.   
  
Credence nods. “It has,” he says and knows what she means. “Mister Graves’ sister came in last night and told him to behave or he was on his own next time. She told him he can’t swear or be rude anymore too or she wouldn’t bring him his favorite books.”   
  
“Lies and slander,” Percy says mildly as Chastity and Modesty giggle, if a bit cautiously. “I _am_ fortunate she brought my favorite books. And I do apologize for the swearing I did earlier.”   
  
“And the rude yelling, according to Miss Modesty. Would’ve made sense if I knew it was you,” Queenie says with a cheerful grin. “Glad to see you two gettin’ along.”   
  
“We share a common enemy,” Percy says. “Not often we have to suffer flu-like symptoms for longer than a couple hours.”   
  
“It does sound awful,” Queenie says and sits on the sofa with Chastity. “And this is you two lookin’ better?”   
  
Chastity huffs and shakes her head. “You should have seen him when I finally convinced him to come here. He looks a lot better now,” she says and smiles when Credence frowns. “Your skin has some color to it today.”   
  
“Like when he gets pale when he’s nervous but _a lot_ worse,” Modesty agrees.   
  
“Alright, alright,” Credence says, his cheeks hot, which only makes his sisters giggle more. “Cross your fingers for me that I get to come home tomorrow, will you?”   
  
“Mhmm,” Modesty hums. “Fingers and toes.”   
  
“Fingers and toes,” Chastity agrees with a laugh. “How can it be that you and… and Mister Graves,” she asks with a furtive glance in his direction, “have the same illness if it isn’t contagious?”   
  
Creedence smiles faintly. “The question of the year, I think,” he says. “The only thing that matters is that we’re going to be fine. Just like a no-maj flu, I think, and nothing sticks around in the long-term.”   
  
Queenie knows Credence is hiding the fact that their Healers know what it is and aren’t telling them and she frowns, looking at Percy. He holds up his hands and she sighs.   
  
“That’s good news, honey,” she says with a smile. “You’ve already gotten most of Modesty’s shopping done, so you don’t have to think about that anymore.”   
  
“Thank Merlin,” Credence mutters. “I don’t think I could survive another trip to Dragon Street over the next month.”   
  
“We forgot one of my books,” Modesty says and cringes apologetically when Credence gapes at her. _“Magical Theory.”_   
  
Credence sighs. “That one sticks out like a sore thumb too.”   
  
“Changed the cover for the first time in fifty years,” Percy says and they look at him. “Cherry red to acid green. Sticks out like a sore thumb in a new way now.”   
  
“Oh,” Credence says and laughs. “Alright, then maybe I won’t blame myself.”   
  
“And I’ll take her to get it tomorrow, so don’t you worry,” Queenie says with a rather mischievous smile that never bodes well for Credence. “You just worry about getting yourself well. How’d you know that, anyway, honey?” she asks Percy.   
  
“It’s amazing what I learn having to share a lift with people from other departments,” Percy says as he flips a page in his book. “The most exciting things imaginable. You would not be the first person to forget the book in the last two weeks, Mister Barebone.”   
  
“Big fan of small talk, Percy is,” Queenie says with an exaggerated wink at Chastity and Modesty. “You need some sleep, honey?”   
  
Credence finishes a yawn and shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he says and sighs when all three of them give him varying looks of _oh please._ “My fever broke a few minutes before you came in, which was only a few minutes after it got bothersome. It’s exhausting.”   
  
“We’ve brought plenty of books ourselves,” Queenie says. “You nap when you need it, huh?”   
  
Credence nods, but he does manage to stay awake while Queenie is here. He’s too tired to carry a conversation with them, but he listens to his sisters and Queenie as they tell him what they did last night and this morning. A lot of worrying, really, but Credence hopes that seeing him today will settle their nerves.   
  
Sometimes Percy chimes in, mostly by Queenie’s doing, and he’s not as foul-mouthed in front of Credence’s sisters, though still with an acerbic wit. It’s attractive when it shouldn't be, should only be as amusing as it is to his sisters and Queenie, but Credence finds himself craving to hear it.   
  
To hear Percy at all.   
  
He thought he might have been annoyed with two young girls in the room, but he seems perfectly fine with them and takes it all in good stride when Queenie teases him. Credence is a little shocked at how much Queenie teases him, actually, but Percy seems used to it.   
  
Credence knows Tina wouldn’t dare speak to Percy this way. Not with any familiarity and Credence does get nervous then at the way he’s spoken with familiarity too. But Percy was never annoyed or rude or short with him.   
  
He’s been… pleasant. To Credence, at least, but he isn’t as rude to Healer Swanson when she checks in on him. Credence doesn’t expect that to last but he supposes he appreciates that Percy is thinking about his sisters. The way he’d thought about Credence when inviting Queenie up.   
  
Getting out of this hospital room is a good idea, Credence thinks with some despair after Queenie has kissed his cheek and left. She’ll be back to get his sisters after work and Credence envies her, getting to see real sunlight and breathe in the fresh air and not be stuck next to a man that’s quickly becoming _interesting._   
  
More than interesting.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
Credence looks at Chastity on the sofa, peering over her book at him. “Hmm? Oh, I’m fine,” he says. “Just tired, is all. Lorelai will bring potions by in an hour.”   
  
“Every three hours?”   
  
“That’s about when it all starts happening again. For both of us.”   
  
“You’re on the same sick schedule?” Chastity asks with an amused smile.   
  
“Magic sickness is apparently very odd,” Credence says with a tired smile. “They don’t know what causes it, just how to treat it.”   
  
“They don’t know much of that either,” Percy grumbles. “Beyond four foul potions every three hours.”   
  
Credence smiles and shakes his head. “They’re not so bad,” he says to his sisters. “I prefer them over vomiting and having a fever for hours.”   
  
Chastity grimaces. “The anti-nausea potion is kind of foul,” she says. “Having it twice in one day is bad enough.”   
  
“When did you have it twice in one day?” Credence asks with a frown.   
  
“At school,” Chastity says and her cheeks are pink. “Not for anything bad, Credence.”   
  
Credence eyes her, because she’s never told him that and he can’t think of a reason why she’d need it at school, especially more than once a day. But Chastity is avoiding his eyes and he won’t push her. He trusts her to tell him when something is wrong, anyway, even from Ilvermorny.   
  
Modesty is next to Chastity, lost in her _History of Magic_ textbook and Credence smiles a little as he looks between them.   
  
He’s nearly asleep when Modesty pipes up.   
  
“I’m either going to be a herbologist or an Auror,” she says conversationally as she flips a page of the book.   
  
“You are definitely not going to be an Auror,” Credence says as he raises his eyebrows at her. “You’re also going to change your mind a hundred times by the end of your sixth year.”   
  
“He’s not lying,” Chastity laughs. “But you know Modesty.”   
  
Modesty nods. “Herbologist or an Auror.”   
  
Credence grimaces and looks at Percy, who smirks at him from over his book. “Tell her how terrible being an Auror is.”   
  
“Ah,” Percy says and sets his book down. “It’s truly horrible, Miss Barebone. Constant excitement and adventure and mysteries to solve. Saving peoples’ lives in dangerous life and death situations every few days. It’s not good for the heart.”   
  
Modesty giggles and grins. “Sounds pretty good to me,” she says cheekily. “I thought a racing heart was good for a healthy body.”   
  
“That’s for exercise, not a job,” Credence chides and shoots Percy a look. “You’d be a really good herbologist.”   
  
“You’ve been training for it for seven years,” Chastity laughs as she looks at her sister. “You know plants and fungi better than I do and I’ve taken four years of Herbology.”   
  
“They can be exciting, I guess,” Modesty says. “And dangerous too. It’s not as exciting as being an Auror though.”   
  
“Interested in the flora of the world?” Percy asks with a smile.   
  
“She can thank Credence for that,” Chastity says. “He’s obsessed.”   
  
“He is,” Modesty agrees. “Our apartment is filled with plants. I have twelve in my bedroom. Hazel likes them.”   
  
Credence blinks slowly at her. “Who is Hazel?”   
  
“My owl!”   
  
“Oh,” Credence starts. “Right. My brain was boiling, you know,” he says when Modesty rolls her eyes and smiles as Percy chuckles. “How are the owls?”   
  
“Good,” Modesty says. “They spent the night outside of Queenie and Tina’s apartment and have come in for treats a few times. I thought Hazel would be upset but she isn’t.”   
  
“She’s still part down. She’ll be as snobby as Ivy soon.”   
  
“Ivy is not snobby,” Chastity says. “She’s a classy lady. She’s only tired of you sending her to Mister Irving every few nights.”   
  
Credence blushes and coughs. “That’s about work.”   
  
“Sure it is,” Chastity says with amusement. “Even Professor Ironwood isn’t that fond of work.”   
  
Credence shushes his sisters when they laugh, his cheeks still hot, and he wants to melt to the floor. He glances furtively at Percy, but he’s back to reading his book, smiling just a little, which only makes Credence’s embarrassment worse.   
  
Thankfully, he can get his sisters to talk about anything other than work - Auror work or experimental brewing in particular - and it isn’t long after that when the telltale signs of a fever start to pick up.   
  
His sisters can see it on him and they offer sympathetic smiles before whispering between themselves. Healer Swanson and Lorelai appear not long after with their assortment of potions. Credence exchanges a glance with Percy because he really is tired of taking them too.   
  
Once the nausea, headache and fever are gone, Credence is more exhausted than he was yesterday. He feels bad for needing to sleep while his sisters are here, but he’s grateful that Queenie is getting them at five rather than eight because they don’t need to be here that long. Especially not while he’s sleeping and it’s so quiet in here.   
  
Credence remembers to apologize when he wakes up over two hours later, but they brush it off and seem to be enjoying chocolate muffins anyway. The sight of them makes Credence queasy and he supposes that’s because it’s nearly time for potions again.   
  
Percy is asleep and Credence’s sisters take advantage by asking him hushed questions about him until he tells them to stop. He understands the curiosity but they can read him like an open book and he won’t dare let them know he finds Percy _interesting_ while Percy is in the same room.   
  
He wakes up when Healer Swanson comes into the room with potions and Credence can see he wants to have words with her, but he refrains from doing so still. Lorelai promises dinner soon and Credence suspects both he and Percy will be hungry enough to eat all of it.   
  
Credence and Chastity answer Modesty’s questions for the next hour or so about Ilvermorny or her various textbooks. She reminds Credence her school clothes are due to be delivered tomorrow but quickly reassures him she’s told Queenie about it so he doesn’t need to worry.   
  
He’s annoyed and feels like he’s failed again by missing out on that and he doesn’t even know why. Being there while her school clothes are delivered and promptly packed away isn’t such a huge thing, not nearly as big as being there when she got fitted, when she got her wand and her first textbooks. But he supposes it’s still something he’s missing and Credence has missed enough small moments that it hurts when it happens again.   
  
It’s a little more concerning to him now how he’s going to handle having an empty home for so long while his sisters are at school. Credence thinks he might have a much more difficult time than he was already thinking and tries to shake the thought because he has a month to figure it out.   
  
Queenie picks them up at a quarter past five and she’s got a large bouquet of bright sunflowers with her. She says it’s for Credence and Percy both and winks at Credence before kissing his cheek.   
  
He hugs Chastity and Modesty tightly and tells them he loves them before they leave. They’re in much better spirits today than they were yesterday and Credence is immensely grateful for it, though it does make him teary once they’re gone. He blinks that quickly away and smiles instead when dinner is delivered to their room.   
  
It’s chicken noodle soup with more vegetables than noodles, but that’s alright because they both need it. They have more unsweetened pomegranate juice and a side of crackers and Credence thinks it looks fairly decent but he notices Percy eyeing it with contempt.   
  
“Didn’t you say you only eat chicken and vegetables over rice?” Credence asks with a smile.   
  
“Not only,” Percy says and sighs as he picks up his spoon. “I prefer to choose my own meals. And not being ill enough that I have no choice.”   
  
“You’re going to have to indulge in more than whiskey when we’re out of here.”   
  
“Italian food and cake,” Percy says. “Though I may get cheesecake.”   
  
Credence laughs. “That does sound pretty good,” he says and eats a cracker after dipping it into the hot soup. “I’m sorry if we kept you up earlier.”   
  
“Not at all,” Percy says. “It was nice to have some damn noise in here. Normally I don’t have much in my apartment but hospitals should have some type of noise.”   
  
“Yeah,” Credence agrees. “It woke me up a few times.”   
  
“Myself as well,” Percy says. “Doesn’t help being woken up by the rest of it.”   
  
Credence nods in wry agreement. He eats his dinner, definitely hungrier than this morning, and manages to get it all down. He doesn’t feel sick after, only better, and sighs with contentment. It means he’s getting better, as Healer Doves said he would, though he thinks they will still keep them tomorrow. For Percy’s sake, more than likely, and Credence thinks Percy might start yelling again if they only sent Credence home.   
  
After their trays are taken away and their Healers have ensured they’re alright, Credence leans back against his bed and looks at the ceiling so he doesn’t glance at Percy. He doesn’t feel like reading, not yet, and tries not to stare at Percy when he walks into the bathroom.   
  
Credence is a lost cause, he thinks, because he smiles at Percy when he reemerges and Percy smiles back.   
  
“So is your apartment really part jungle?” he asks as he climbs back into bed.   
  
Credence huffs. “No,” he says. “Not really,” he amends when he thinks about it. “It’s not big enough for that. If I had an extra room, maybe, but I’m lucky enough to have three already.”   
  
“Experimental brewing will do that for you.”   
  
“I had to save a lot before my sisters came to live with me so I could have the room. A couple promotions later does let me keep it.”   
  
Percy is quiet for a bit. “Were they with other family before then?” he asks. He sounds cautious and Credence doesn’t blame him.   
  
It’s a very personal question but Credence finds he doesn’t mind so much. Not nearly as much as he would if it was anyone else, he thinks, and isn’t sure that’s a good sign.   
  
“No,” Credence says and smiles when he looks at Percy. “They were with a foster family for three years before Protective Services and the court let me have them. They wanted me to have a stable income. A stable life in general.”   
  
Percy peers at Credence for a while. “Did your parents pass on or was it a dysfunctional environment?”   
  
“Definitely a dysfunctional environment,” Credence sighs. “I’m only glad they were so young when they left home. Chastity was five and Modesty was one.”   
  
“You dealt with it for a long while yourself,” Percy says. “Not many people come out of that with their heads on straight.”   
  
“Queenie and Tina helped me to keep it on straight,” Credence says and looks at his hands, smiling. “You say it like you have experience with it. Personal experience, I mean.”   
  
“I do,” Percy says. “My friends and sister helped me too. Never would’ve made it so far without them.”   
  
Credence looks at Percy and smiles. “Me neither,” he says. “Do you only have one sibling?”   
  
“Yes,” Percy chuckles. “Just the two of us these days. Not sure I could have survived another sister tormenting me. Though you seem to be doing just fine with it.”   
  
“It’s not so hard,” Credence says. “It helps that they’re so much younger, I think. I’m still scared I’ll mess it up one day.”   
  
“You won’t,” Percy says. “They’re very fond of you. That’s not hard to see. I’m sure you didn’t expect to be raising them one day.”   
  
“Only after our mother got pregnant with Modesty,” Credence says. “I’m glad they still look at me as their brother, though. I’m not going to have children of my own, I decided that a long time ago. I’m only cut out for helping my sisters.”   
  
Percy smiles. “I can understand that. I am not a man that’s ever aspired to have any of my own,” he says. “You and Mister Irving don’t want to adopt?”   
  
Credence gapes at Percy and sees that he’s smirking and curses his sisters, just a little. “No,” he croaks, his cheeks hot. “They think we’re exchanging love letters. It’s more embarrassing than that.”   
  
“Oh?” Percy asks with a laugh. “How’s that?”   
  
“We really are talking about work,” Credence says. “Mostly the plants we tend to for ingredients. He’s as enthusiastic about them as me. We’re only exchanging notes, really, and growth progress,” he mutters. “There’s definitely no romance involved. That’s never even crossed our minds. My sisters just want to see me happy.”   
  
“Well, you can’t blame them for that,” Percy chuckles. “Have you sworn it off until Modesty is seventeen?”   
  
Credence grimaces. “Sometimes I think I should,” he says. “It’s hard for me to trust anyone around my sisters, let alone a stranger.”   
  
“You’re about to have a lot of free time on your hands,” Percy says. “It might just hit you unexpectedly.”   
  
“Has that happened to you?”   
  
“No,” Percy says and sighs. “As much as my own sister might like for it to. I happen to be an important and busy man,” he adds with a glare at the door. “Romance is hardly on my mind these days. If I’d bothered trying for something meaningful before I became the Director, it might have happened. Don’t wait until you run the place if that’s what you want.”   
  
Credence huffs a laugh, his cheeks warm. “We’ll see about that,” he says. “You’re still a young man, you know.”   
  
“Tell the greys coming in that,” Percy says wryly.   
  
“They make you look distinguished.”   
  
“That’s a nice way of saying old.”   
  
Credence grins. “At least your growing beard isn’t grey.”   
  
Percy scratches his chin. “I am lucky for that,” he says with a smirk. “Can’t wait for a damn shave.”   
  
That’s something Credence could wait for, but he keeps that to himself. He smiles as he looks at his hands and wonders again if Percy meant it about getting a celebratory drink. Probably not, but it’s a nice thought, anyway.   
  
The idea of a drink right now threatens to make him queasy, though, and he sighs, pulling the book closer.   
  
“This is one of my favorites too,” Credence says and doesn’t know why he does. “Who doesn’t love an adventure filled with magic and dragons and a happy ending?”   
  
“Easy to get lost in that one,” Percy agrees. “It romanticizes dragons. My one critique.”   
  
“Merlin, don’t tell me you’ve ever had to arrest a dragon.”   
  
Percy laughs for a while. “Just had to dodge one the size of a taxi,” he says. “Probably the most interesting thing I’ve ever seen in someone’s basement.”   
  
“What in Merlin’s name were they doing with a dragon? Where’d they even get it?” Credence asks as he gapes at Percy. “What kind was it?”   
  
Percy laughs again. “Peruvian Vipertooth,” he says and nods when Credence gapes all the more. “They were selling venom directly from the source. The amount of Dragots for a small vial was… two hundred if I remember correctly. I imagine they got it through smuggling rings. We see a lot of animals in them.”   
  
“That’s horrible,” Credence says. He likes to get potion ingredients directly from the source but most of the time he can’t. He definitely wouldn’t keep a dragon in his basement. “What happened to it?”   
  
“Took six Stunners to take it down,” Percy says and shakes his head. “Sent off back to Peru shortly after. They likely got it before it was hatched. Easiest way to transport them.”   
  
Credence shakes his head and sighs as he leans back. “I’m glad Modesty isn’t hearing this,” he says and smiles when Percy chuckles. “I thought my Tentacula was interesting.”   
  
“It is,” Percy says. “I hated that thing in Herbology. Pretty sure it was mutual.”   
  
“Were you rude to it?”   
  
“I am never rude to plants, as a rule,” Percy says wryly. “Just took offense to it trying to strangle me one day.”   
  
Credence snickers, unable to help it. “They have to get their aggression out somehow. Strangling students is the easiest way,” he says and shrugs. “She was probably the same one that I worked with. She was only eight years old.”   
  
“She was growing in my first year,” Percy says with a smirk. “You are fond of plants, aren’t you?”   
  
“It’s hard not to be,” Credence says, his cheeks warm again. “I had to take a few courses studying them in more depth before I could apply for work. And a lot of training is spent learning how to handle ones that were too dangerous for students. They’re interesting once you learn all that can be done with them.”   
  
Percy doesn’t say anything immediately and Credence glances at him. His stomach swoops when he sees Percy looking at him, smiling just a bit. Credence is reasonably sure it’s been more than seven years since anyone looked at him like that.   
  
Like they were interested in him.   
  
Credence is saved from dying on the spot when their door opens and looks at it.   
  
It’s Eliza, dressed as finely as she was last night, and Credence supposes she’s likely come from work. Her hair is tied up today with a blue ribbon and Credence thinks she’s beautiful. He thinks they’re probably both successful in their careers, good-looking on top of it, and good people.   
  
He doesn’t know what a dysfunctional home environment looked like for them, but they’ve come out of it seemingly alright. Percy does sit on top of the world and the thought is intimidating again, especially after the way he’d just seen Percy looking at him. Credence would like to pretend he didn’t recognize it, that he’s looking for something that’s not there, even, but he’s not a complete moron.   
  
“Good evening, you two,” Eliza says. “You both look better today.” She sets her bag down on the sofa by Percy’s bed and hands him a file that seems to be thick with papers.   
  
“We feel better,” Percy says as he takes it. He opens it and stares down at it for a while before flipping through a few pieces of paper. He looks at his sister then, with all the amusement of a professor finding out his students have been cheating on homework. “What the fuck is this?”   
  
Eliza laughs. “Theo said you’d enjoy it,” she says with a smirk. “I think you know what it is.”   
  
“I’m firing him by Friday,” Percy declares. “I’m going to lose my fucking mind in here with another day of no work.”   
  
Credence bites his lip as he watches them, immensely curious and amused watching Percy glare down at the file. He looks at Credence and holds it up and Credence sees all of the papers are blank sheets.   
  
He grins a little. “You’re supposed to rest when you’re sick.”   
  
“At least one of you has some sense,” Eliza laughs and smiles at Percy when he scowls at her. “Read your books. Healer Swanson says you weren’t such a baby today.”   
  
“Just because I’m angry that my Healers are fucking _lying_ to me doesn’t make me a child,” Percy says flatly.   
  
“My sisters were here for a while,” Credence says. He’s a bit nervous about interrupting but Eliza only looks kind. “He had to be on his best behavior.”   
  
“Is that what it was?” Eliza asks and sits down on the sofa. “He normally has a hard time reeling it in with children around. Good for you, kiddo,” she adds while Percy sighs. “How many sisters do you have?”   
  
“Two,” Credence says with a smile. “Modesty and Chastity.” He’s used to the way people look vaguely concerned by all of their names by now and it’s gone as quickly as it came in Eliza’s eyes. “They got along well, actually.”   
  
Percy hums in agreement. “Once Credence assured them I’m not a misbehaving nightmare,” he says and hands the file back to Eliza. “They’re sweet girls.”   
  
“I’m sure they are,” Eliza says with an amused smile at Credence. “Have you two thought of anything in regards to this so-called magic sickness?”   
  
Credence shakes his head. “We compared our last week and we don’t have anything in common,” he says. “We didn’t eat anything similar or go to the same places.”   
  
“But this apparently occurs in pairs,” Percy says darkly. “Which means they know even more about it than I originally thought.”   
  
“Hmm,” Eliza hums. “Strange, but if they’re cautious in telling you about it, I’m sure it’s for a reason. Maybe to benefit your healing.”   
  
“I don’t know what in Merlin’s name withholding information would do for our healing,” Percy says dryly. “Don’t make excuses for them.”   
  
Eliza rolls her eyes and looks at Credence. “What do you think?”   
  
“I’ve never heard of needing to do that,” Credence says a little feebly. “It is really bizarre they don’t tell us anything. I’m a bit angry about it myself, but I don’t have the power to sanction them.”   
  
“Are you threatening to sanction St Lyptus’?” Eliza asks Percy with exasperation. She shakes her head when he shrugs unrepentantly. “You are a nightmare, I hope you know that.” She sighs and looks at Credence again. “How old are your sisters?”   
  
“Eleven and fifteen,” Credence says with a smile. “Modesty got her letter on Saturday and we did her shopping then. We celebrated her birthday that night and I woke up in the morning sick.”   
  
Eliza frowns for a while. “It seems obvious that you would have picked it up in Dragon Street if it weren’t for there only being two of you with the same thing,” she says. “Did you go into the pet shop?”   
  
“Yes,” Credence says. “I bought my sister an owl. I don’t think this is animal to human transmission, though.”   
  
“Likely not. Their magic isn’t always understood, however,” Eliza says and shrugs. “And you didn’t have anything to eat that they didn’t?”   
  
“Well, we ordered Italian takeout. Our meals were different,” Credence says. “Nothing I haven’t had before.”   
  
“Credence got to enjoy _Cacio’s_ and cake before this shit happened,” Percy says. “It’s definitely not food.”   
  
Eliza leans back on the sofa, crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes. “Did you buy anything beyond the usual first-year list?”   
  
Credence shakes his head. “No,” he says. “We forgot a book, even.” He sighs before he frowns. “Oh, no, they went into that new joke shop while I was buying Modesty her owl.”   
  
“That fucking joke shop,” Percy mutters and Credence nods in agreement.   
  
Eliza laughs. “Merlin forbid children have fun,” she says, amused. “What did they get?”   
  
Credence squints as he tries to remember. “I’m not completely sure. Some things made loud bangs but they were in Modesty’s room. Probably those poppers that scare you and release a charm. They were playing a game when I checked on them before bed.”   
  
“What game?” Eliza asks with a smile.   
  
Credence blushes when he remembers it. “Oh… one of those fake spell games marketed for young girls, mostly. With fake potions ingredients and real ones too, but nothing dangerous or useful because they were all dried out.”   
  
Eliza raises her eyebrows. “The one with those little mixing bowls you use and a spell for your future perfect partner one day?”   
  
“Yes,” Credence says. “It was ridiculous.”   
  
Eliza laughs for a while. “Oh, Merlin, they had those when I was Modesty’s age,” she says and grins at Percy. “From the look on your face, I’d say you don’t remember them.”   
  
Percy raises his eyebrows. “No, that’s not something I would have been interested in,” he says. “I was concerned with other things at their ages.”   
  
“Oh, I know,” Eliza says and smirks. “You don’t remember, do you?”   
  
“I just said I didn’t.”   
  
“No, no,” Eliza says and laughs again. “I brought one home between my sixth and seventh year. They only just came out when I was in school,” she says to Credence. “They were all over Ilvermorny. I think it must have driven our professors crazy. Every girl did it eventually. Boys, too, even if they wouldn’t admit it. Some have apparently blacked it out entirely.”   
  
Percy frowns menacingly at his sister. “I definitely never bothered with it. You know I wasn’t a fan of things like that.”   
  
“I do know,” Eliza says. “That’s why it made it all the more fun. Oh, I can’t believe you’ve forgotten. I suppose you were only ten at the time. I brought one home and we went down to the river. I made you do it with me. Something silly and something to make you smile while being away from the manor. You must’ve said it was nonsense thirty times,” she sighs, but it’s with fondness. “Still got you to smile in the end.”   
  
Credence smiles as he watches them. Percy is frowning and clearly trying to remember. Credence understands all too well having a hard time remembering a place where he never smiled when he was young, thanks to his dysfunctional home environment.   
  
“Those small stone bowls,” Percy says eventually and looks at his sister. “We burned the parchment and let it over the river.”   
  
“Yes!” Eliza laughs. “Oh, I’d forgotten that. It’s sweet to know those are still popular.” She smiles at Credence. “Hopefully your sisters’ ideal partners were more imaginative than my brother’s.”   
  
Credence grins. “Modesty said he has to have one green eye and one blue,” he says and laughs when Eliza does. “Chastity wouldn’t let me see hers.”   
  
“Sounds about right for fifteen,” Eliza says and smirks at Percy. “Let’s see if I can remember what you wrote—”   
  
“I’m begging you not to.”   
  
“Sweet! I remember you said he had to be sweet. Handsome, of course, I think we all put that down. What else…”   
  
Credence laughs as Percy looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head. Percy looks at him then and raises an unimpressed eyebrow.   
  
“At least your sisters didn’t make you do it.”   
  
“They did, actually,” Credence says and blushes when Eliza snickers and Percy grimaces. It’s a little easier to admit now that he knows even Percy did it, though he was only ten at the time. “You’re right about putting handsome down.”   
  
“What else did you write?” Eliza asks with a grin.   
  
Credence narrows his eyes. “As Percy would say, my brain was boiling less than twelve hours later,” he says. “Oh. I said he had to be funny. I know, I was aiming high.” He giggles when Eliza does. “I said he had to be the most…”   
  
He abruptly trails off and feels his heart skip a beat as he remembers what he wrote. It’s complete nonsense and just a game, Credence knows that it's not real, but he thinks if he says what he put down, Eliza will laugh at how much it sounds like her brother.   
  
Because it does sound like Percy. Funny and charming and absurdly handsome. Italian food would be his favorite because he had to fit in with Credence’s family; he remembers writing that. The most talented wizard in all of America, which Percy arguably is. Kind, too, which he has been.   
  
Credence doesn’t know if he should ask who Percy’s favorite professor was at Ilvermorny or what the shape of his Patronus is because if it’s what Credence wrote down, he’ll start thinking of this as something not so silly.   
  
But it _is_ silly. It absolutely is; it’s not a real spell and it’s not something that can be done. It’s not real magic.   
  
“Are you alright, Credence?”   
  
Credence looks up at Eliza and sees they’re both peering at him with some concern.   
  
“Oh,” he says softly. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry, it’s hard to remember after the last couple of days. I think I wrote kind too. I remember telling my sisters when you’re older those are the things you care about more than one green eye and one blue.”   
  
Eliza smiles. “Certainly can’t argue that,” she says. “I suppose I can’t blame Percy for writing that he’d like his ideal partner to prefer flora and fauna over Homo sapiens like himself. Exactly those words. He was a charming child.”   
  
Percy glares at his sister, and Credence is a little surprised to see his cheeks are pink. “I knew my ideal partner would dislike people as much as I do or we wouldn't get along even then,” he says. “Pretty sure I also said he’d own a Thestral and you told me I was mean.”   
  
Credence’s mouth falls open as he gapes at Percy.   
  
“Well, that _was_ mean,” Eliza says with a laugh. She looks at Credence, and her eyebrows raise high on her forehead, and Credence snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head quickly.   
  
He curses himself for doing that because there’s a sudden realization on Eliza’s face, and she looks at her brother, then Credence again.   
  
“Just a game, huh?” Eliza says when she looks at Percy. “But it made you happy for a few minutes and that’s what I was aiming for. Who knows, maybe there was some real magic to it.”   
  
Percy gives her a long look. “Introduce me to the man that owns a Thestral in America and I’ll get back to you.”   
  
Credence’s heart is racing and his palms are sweaty. He feels ridiculous for his reaction to this. It’s nonsense. He knew that when he sat down with his sisters, whether the box claimed that both people had to do it for it to come true or not. They’d also put numerous disclaimers to ensure buyers knew it was fake.   
  
Just a damn game and Credence is looking too much into it.

It’s only a coincidence that Percy is similar to what he wrote down and it’s only a coincidence that Credence is similar to what Percy described his ideal partner to be.  
  
And it’s only a coincidence they’re sick with magic sickness at the same time. And that his Patronus is a Thestral.  
  
Credence puts his hands on his cheeks for a moment and quickly lowers them when he sees Eliza smiling at him, just as softly as Percy had done, though certainly not with the same intention behind it.  
  
He doesn’t know Eliza but he’s entirely certain she knows that game was bullshit, just like Percy knows it.  
  
And yet.  
  
“Excuse me,” Credence says and clambers out of bed. He’s still sore everywhere but it’s not nearly as terrible now and he hobbles as quickly as he can into his bathroom.  
  
Credence closes the door and moves to the sink, turning it on and splashing cold water on his face. It feels horrible but shockingly horrible, which is what he’s looking for. He looks at himself in the mirror and shakes his head, firmly telling himself he is a moron and mixed confetti with dried out potion ingredients and ash from parchment is _not a real spell_ and is only an imitation of a potion.  
  
“Not real,” Credence whispers and paces the few feet of the room he can. It’s cold in here and he’s shivering already, but he doesn’t think he can bear looking at Percy at the moment. Not while his brain is lying to him and trying to trick him into believing something untrue, as it likes to do.  
  
The knock on the door nearly makes him jump out of his skin and he’d pretend he wasn’t in here if the damn bathroom wasn’t in their room.  
  
“Are you alright, Credence?”  
  
It’s Eliza and Credence feels more despair, though he’s immensely grateful it’s not Percy.  
  
“Yeah,” Credence croaks and clears his throat. “Yes. Thought I was going to be sick, but I think it’s going away.”  
  
“Let me get you a bucket so you don’t have to bend over the toilet,” Eliza says. She’s only gone for a few seconds because his bucket is near his bedside. “Here you go.”  
  
Credence rubs his hands quickly over his face and has a feeling he knows what she’s up to, but he opens the door anyway. He takes the bucket from her and when she raises her eyebrows, it’s the same way Queenie does when she expects him to talk to her about what’s making him panic since his thoughts tend to be too jumbled for her to properly follow.  
  
He doesn’t want to but he steps aside and Eliza slips into the bathroom with him, closing the door behind herself.  
  
“For Merlin’s sake, Eliza, we have Healers,” Percy says from across the room.  
  
Eliza rolls her eyes and pulls her wand out, flicking it at the door before looking at Credence. “It’s alright, Credence,” she says. “You’re as white as a sheet. I’m sure it’s not what you’re thinking.”  
  
“Oh, that’s bullshit,” Credence says and immediately feels shocked by himself. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… sorry, that was rude.”  
  
Eliza only looks amused. “Even if it’s not bullshit,” she says delicately, “it doesn’t have to mean anything, you know. It’s not binding. It’s only a game, after all.”  
  
Credence does feel queasy. “But how… but I wrote down…” he trails off and grimaces. “And I have…”  
  
Eliza laughs gently. “Don’t tell me you own a Thestral.”  
  
Credence groans a little in agony. “My Patronus is a Thestral.”  
  
“Oh my,” Eliza says and laughs more. “Credence, it’s _fine._ You don’t even have to tell him. Knowing my brother, he’ll only go into denial, anyway.”  
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Credence mumbles and shakes his head. “I thought that… I don’t know. I don’t know what I think or feel right now.”  
  
“You’re sick, my dear,” Eliza says. “Magic is strange sometimes.”  
  
“Yes! Yes, it is,” Credence agrees rather desperately. “How can we both have magic sickness the morning after I played that game with my sisters?”  
  
“I can’t say for sure,” Eliza says. “But I think I know what to ask Healer Swanson or Healer Doves before I leave.”  
  
“Do you really believe this?”  
  
Eliza smiles and it’s sympathetic. “It’s hard to not believe something you’re looking right at, you know,” she says. “But it might not be. What else did you write down?”  
  
Credence is nearly too embarrassed to say and wishes to melt into the floor, never to be seen again. “That he’d be… he’d be the most talented wizard in America. Which was supposed to make him not real!” he hisses when Eliza’s smile widens. “That his favorite professor at Ilvermorny would be Professor Golde. And that his Patronus is a cat. Which were also supposed to make him not real!”  
  
Eliza touches his shoulders and Credence realizes they’re near his ears. He relaxes them a little because he is starting to work himself up and Eliza’s presence is a calming one, which surprises him. He barely knows her.  
  
Maybe it’s because he’s fond of her brother.  
  
“Well,” she says lightly and Credence knows she’s about to land the final blow, “Professor Golde teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and my brother was his best student in thirty years. They’re still fond of each other. Percy would certainly say he’s the most talented wizard in America.”  
  
Credence stares at her and feels like he’s looking at a train wreck, unable to look away or cover his ears. “Oh no,” he mumbles. “Don’t tell me his Patronus is a cat.”  
  
“She’s a lion,” Eliza says with a sympathetic sigh, rubbing Credence’s shoulders.   
  
“Oh no. Oh, Merlin,” Credence mutters. “I’m never going to be able to look at him again.”  
  
“You’re going to be just fine. You don’t have to talk about this, Credence, if you don’t want to. No one is saying you even have to see my brother after this. I don’t know your circumstances,” Eliza says gently. “But just because your magic reacted to a strange spell doesn’t mean anything. You’ll heal from it and life will go back to normal. You’ll be home with your sisters soon.”  
  
Credence still feels queasy, but Eliza’s voice is soothing and he nods jerkily after a moment. “Yeah,” he sighs. “Right. You’re right. Sorry, it just… it shocked me a little.”  
  
“Well, yes,” Eliza chuckles. “I think it’d shock anyone. Him too, if he was smart enough to put it together,” she says with more amusement. “Which I doubt he’s done.”  
  
That makes Credence feel better. At least a bit. Percy does seem the type to only believe in things he can see, hear, or touch. Even in their world filled with magic.  
  
“Alright,” Credence says. “Please don’t tell him.”  
  
“Not a word,” Eliza says and pats his shoulders. “Come on, back into bed with you. You’ll be alright.”  
  
Credence nods. He feels more silly now for his reaction to this because Eliza is right. It doesn’t have to mean anything and he still would prefer that they’re looking too closely into it, making up meaning where there isn’t any, but it’s difficult to believe that.  
  
They leave the bathroom together and Credence avoids Percy’s eyes as he gets back into bed and Eliza puts the bucket next to him. She smiles and walks across the room.  
  
“You mind telling me why you put up a Silencing Charm?” Percy asks mulishly.  
  
“Because some people would rather not have others with a currently weak stomach listen to them vomit,” Eliza says with tartness. “I’m going home and getting dinner. Be nice,” she adds firmly. “Being a prick to your Healers isn’t helping you heal any faster.”  
  
“I am not being a prick—”  
  
“I’m going to talk to them on my way out. See if I can get anything more out of them,” Eliza interrupts. “I’ll let you both know if I do. Get some rest, you two. I’m sure you’ll see a turnaround by tomorrow.”  
  
Credence glances at Eliza and smiles a little when she smiles at him. She kisses Percy’s forehead and he doesn’t look all that happy but he nods shortly at her and mutters a good night before she flutters her hand and leaves.  
  
He really is a lousy patient, but Credence thinks he has reason to be. He also feels that the Healers know this sort of thing causes magic to react in a way it usually doesn’t and that Eliza might have been onto something when she said it might impede their healing if they were told outright.  
  
It makes him want to melt away again, the idea that their Healers have known this the entire time and they didn’t tell them because they didn’t want to make Credence and Percy feel awkward around each other.  
  
Maybe it would make recovery harder. Or will, Credence thinks with despair, because he knows this now.  
  
And Credence thinks it _is_ awkward because Percy isn’t saying anything and Credence is afraid to look at him.  
  
“My sister usually has more manners,” Percy finally says, a bit stiffly. “I’m sorry if she made you uncomfortable.”  
  
“No, no,” Credence says hastily. “She knew I was going to be sick. She’s… she’s very nice, actually.”  
  
“Hmm,” Percy hums and it’s moody, Credence can tell. “I suppose as long as she helped you.”  
  
“She did,” Credence says and pulls his blankets up higher. He’s cold, but that’s because he’s nervous, rather than a fever coming on. Their potions are due soon, less than an hour, and Credence feels better than he has for the last couple of days.  
  
He’s afraid as to why and hopes it’s what the Healers said about his fever being under control sometime today.  
  
Credence grabs the book and opens it but his hands are trembling too much to keep it steady and he sighs, closing it again. He stares up at the ceiling and he’d like to not think about this, but it’s all he can think about.  
  
Does he only like Percy because of the spell? Did Percy only look at him the way he did because of the magic? Is it like a love potion that makes them lose some sort of sense and controls their feelings?  
  
It’d be horrible if that was true and Credence irritably thinks that game should be illegal. Even if it’s rare that this happens, it shouldn’t be out there and definitely not aimed at children.  
  
But Credence thinks of how Percy looked at him and knows a love potion when he sees it. He wouldn’t have been terrified of Percy when he first came in and Percy certainly wouldn’t have been so belligerent and rude, no matter how ill he felt.  
  
They’re not behaving like a potion or spell is affecting them - Credence is in full control of his thoughts and knows that because of thinking how terrible all of this - and he wonders what the Healers do call it. How they might explain it, and he’ll ask them when he has privacy, Credence supposes, though he’s not entirely sure he wants to know the real answer.  
  
Credence also thinks that if he told Percy this, Percy _would_ go into denial and it would hurt if he did. If he scoffed or laughed about it when the evidence is clear as day, as Credence realizes it is, he thinks he might not recover from that hurt or embarrassment very quickly.  
  
He feels sad then. Maybe Percy meant getting a drink, or maybe he didn’t, and he’d definitely looked at Credence in that interested way, but Percy is far beyond Credence.  
  
For Merlin’s sake, he’s the Director of Magical Security and has told Credence not even all that long ago that romance isn’t on his mind anymore.  
  
It hasn’t been on Credence’s mind much either, not until he met Percy and felt interested himself, but that was as silly as the game is.  
  
Percy is an important man with a big, serious career, and Credence brews potions. Not to mention he has his sisters to worry about. He’s raising two young girls and trying to do his best and doesn’t know if inviting someone else into their small family would be a disaster or not.  
  
Credence is going to worry himself sick. Or make himself depressed, either way.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
Credence nearly jumps to hear Percy’s voice in this too-quiet room so suddenly. He glances at Percy and sees that Percy looks concerned. Still annoyed but concerned.  
  
“I’m just tired,” Credence says and smiles faintly. “I hope we get more sleep tonight.”  
  
Percy nods. “I imagine we will,” he says. “Healers will be in soon and I don’t have a fever yet.”  
  
“Me neither,” Credence mumbles and looks down at his lap. “Maybe we won’t have to stay the full day tomorrow.”  
  
“Merlin willing,” Percy sighs. “I have people to fire.”  
  
Credence smiles more, unable to help it and looks at Percy. “It sounds like the person who you want to fire just wants you to be better.”  
  
“He wants to piss me off is what he wants,” Percy says darkly. “I’ll at least curse him.”  
  
“Are you allowed to curse your coworkers?”  
  
“We go to the training rooms,” Percy says. “Perfectly allowed down there. A Stinging Jinx ought to do it.”  
  
Credence laughs. “Aren’t you supposed to be a very serious and professional man?”  
  
Percy looks at Credence. “To anyone under my Captains, sure. All bets are off with them,” he says with a smirk. “Life would be miserable if I never tried to enjoy it.”  
  
“Cursing one of your Captains doesn’t sound like a good way to enjoy life.”  
  
“That’s where you’re wrong. It gives me great joy.”  
  
Credence grins. “I suppose if you were the way you are in press interviews, life would be bad. I’ll try not to ruin your reputation when we get out of here.”  
  
“Luckily for me, anyone you tell about my soft side won’t believe you.”  
  
“I’ve got five ladies to back me up.”  
  
Percy grimaces. “That’s just being cruel, Mister Barebone.”  
  
“Maybe you should be nicer.”  
  
Percy huffs in amusement. “I am plenty nice,” he says. “I’ve been led to believe I’m a charming man.”  
  
Credence smiles. “You swear too much to be charming.”  
  
“Oh? Guess I’ll start watching my language then,” Percy says casually. “Not in here. In here, they deserve every fuck I can manage.” He smiles when Credence shakes his head at him. “Maybe I can charm you over dinner.”  
  
Credence’s stomach loops and he thinks his heart stops beating. He’s not entirely sure he’s heard Percy correctly - or Credence wants to pretend he didn’t, anyway - but his heart begins to beat frantically, and his stomach feels airy, much different than feeling sick.  
  
It feels like excitement. Some terror too, but Credence always feels that when a man looks at him in a certain way. Credence thinks that he’s never been so… well, so immediately eager to go to dinner with anyone.  
  
He should say no. He has a lot of reasons to say no. But Credence doesn’t want to say no.  
  
“Oh,” he manages and swallows dryly. “Umm… yeah. Sure. You can try, anyway.”  
  
Percy smiles and Credence thinks he looks a little relieved. He picks up his book and opens it. “Good,” he says. “I’ll certainly do my best.”  
  
Credence thinks, despite all of his fears and his _very_ recent panic, that if he died right this moment, he’d die happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credence and his roller coaster of emotions is one of my favorite things to write, I swear lmao


	3. Chapter 3

It’s quiet for a while after that but it’s not awkward or uncomfortable. At least, not really. Percy seems perfectly content and Credence is a bit restless and trying not to get worked up about dinner now, whenever that might happen.  
  
He’s relieved when Healer Swanson and Lorelai come in with potions. They only have mild fevers and no nausea at all and Credence tries not to feel like that’s partly due to what he knows. It seems Percy would have to know it too. But then this magic makes no sense at all in the first place and if he thinks about it too much, he’ll only confuse himself more.   
  
Their Healers leave the anti-nausea potions at their bedside if they need them later and they only take two this evening for their fevers and for hydration. But they’re doing well with that too - on the mend, Lorelai says again with a smile - and beyond being tired and somewhat achy, Credence feels much more like himself.   
  
It was only earlier today that he was still struggling with a fever, and he dearly hopes Healer Doves will let them both go home tomorrow.   
  
“Umm,” Credence says and clears his throat when Lorelai looks at him. “Can I… are we allowed to leave the room?”   
  
Lorelai laughs. “Yes,” she says. “Of course, you’re not a prisoner. If you’d like to take a walk, go ahead. Stay on this floor, though, so we can help you if you need it. And don’t push too much! Only go as far as you can knowing you can make it back alright.”   
  
Credence smiles. “Yes, ma’am,” he says. “I won’t overdo it.”   
  
“We’re done soon,” Lorelai says. “I can come with you if you want.”   
  
“If you’re feeling particularly forgiving today, I’d like to be allowed outside of the room too,” Percy says to Healer Swanson. “I don’t need you to walk with me.”   
  
Healer Swanson rolls her eyes. “Are we supposed to forget all protocols when it comes to you?”   
  
“I made them and I can break them whenever I damn well please. Fairly confident that no one on the long-term resident ward is going to try and kill me tonight.”   
  
“No one knows he’s here,” Lorelai says with some amusement. “It hasn’t been in the papers.”   
  
“You see?” Percy says and gestures. “I need proper blood circulation.”   
  
“Very well,” Healer Swanson says. “It’s hardly your responsibility, Mister Barebone, but if you see him overexerting himself, a reminder may not be remiss.”   
  
“Thanks for that,” Percy says.   
  
Lorelai laughs. “You might learn a thing or two from Mister Barebone, you know. Take it slow,” she says and smiles at Credence. “We’ll be just down the hall.”   
  
“Thank you,” Credence says with a smile. He watches them go and looks at Percy. “Are there really that many protocols in place for you?”   
  
“Of course,” Percy says. “When it’s public knowledge I’ve been injured enough to land myself in the hospital - which has only happened a few times, mind you - that means people know where I’m at. Security has to be ramped up and only certain people are allowed on the floor. I’m typically not allowed out of my room until they’re releasing me from its confines. The only reason I don’t have Aurors posted outside of the doors is that this isn’t common knowledge.”   
  
“Merlin,” Credence says and shakes his head. He thinks it probably would have gone differently for them if Aurors were right outside the entire time. “Is it worse for the President?”   
  
Percy chuckles. “She hasn’t been ill enough to require more than a day off a few times over the last decade. But protocols for her are different. Hospital comes to her,” he says. “No one knows where she lives.”   
  
Credence smiles. “I guess that’s one benefit,” he says. “Why don’t they do that for you?”   
  
“Because I don’t allow it. I am far more paranoid about people knowing where I live,” Percy says darkly. “I don’t want anyone I didn’t invite in my apartment. Definitely not Healer Swanson.”   
  
Credence smiles, amused, and shakes his head. “Be nice so they let us leave early,” he says. He carefully climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom, stiff and achy, but some of it is from not moving around enough. “I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes if you want to walk with me.”   
  
“Sounds good,” Percy says and he’s smiling when Credence glances back at him.   
  
He walks into the bathroom and does feel a little unsteady, but that has far more to do with knowing he’s going to have a date with Percy. Credence finds it unbelievable when he thinks about it like that and washes his face with cold water, trying not to think about it at all.   
  
He’s only sweated a bit from his mild fever breaking and Credence thinks he looks better now too. Not as pale and sickly and his eyes have more life to them.   
  
It makes his heart thump harder to think of the only reason he was sick was because of some sort of spell that brought him and Percy together. Credence has no idea if he should tell him. At least not immediately, maybe, for the same reasons he thought of before.   
  
Percy rejecting him seems less likely now but it would hurt all the more if it did happen.   
  
Credence sighs and uses the restroom before washing his hands and brushing his teeth. He walks out of the bathroom and sees that Percy is in his own. Credence gets a fresh pair of socks and his wand and walks to the sunflowers Queenie brought in earlier. He touches a few petals, healthy and alive, and wonders what a planter filled with sunflowers might look like in front of his bedroom window.   
  
He tends to be fascinated by magical plants and most herbs, magical or not, but he thinks he takes the ordinary ones for granted sometimes.   
  
The bathroom door opens and Credence looks at Percy with a smile. He looks refreshed too, but Credence has a feeling the first day they spend at home will be asleep in their own beds.   
  
“They’re not venomous carnivores, are they?” Percy asks as he moves closer to Credence.   
  
Credence laughs. “No,” he says. “Not these ones. We should move them before morning so they get sunlight and live a little while longer.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “You’re mourning them already,” he says. “You prefer potted ones, I imagine?”   
  
“Yes,” Credence admits and shrugs. “Don’t tell Queenie. Everyone likes getting flowers anyway. I was thinking a few potted sunflowers might look nice in my bedroom. Only some of my plants flower and for such a short time. One only flowers one day a year.”   
  
“Do you take off to watch it?”   
  
“Maybe,” Credence says and smiles when Percy chuckles. “I collect the flower before it starts dying so I have to.”   
  
“A single flower?”   
  
“She’s rare,” Credence says and looks at Percy. “From Thailand. I got her as a gift.”   
  
Percy raises his eyebrows. “Mister Irving?”   
  
Credence digs his elbow into Percy’s. “You’re just as bad as my sisters,” he says. “Come on, let’s take a walk.”   
  
He is highly aware that this is the closest they’ve been to each other and that he’s just touched Percy, but Percy doesn’t look like he minds. He touches Credence, in fact, his hand on his back when they get to the door.   
  
Credence is tired of his heart racing already but being near Percy like this is so unexpectedly… _good_ that he has a hard time being annoyed with himself.   
  
The hallways are quiet, only a few Healers and assistant Healers walking through them. They only see one patient after passing two hallways and he’s pacing up and down one slowly as he reads a book. Credence can imagine many different reasons someone might become a long-term resident here and all of them are uncomfortable.   
  
It’s why he was so scared when he was put on this floor, but that was only to give Percy privacy, in the end.   
  
They definitely aren’t moving quickly but it’s nice. It’s nice to walk and stretch his legs and get out of bed for a while.   
  
It’s better walking next to Percy.   
  
“When, erm… when did you want to get dinner?” Credence asks breathlessly. He doesn't know if he should ask yet and is embarrassed by how long it’s been since he had a date.   
  
Percy doesn’t look bothered and Credence doesn’t know why he would be. He thinks he could use some of the confidence Percy has and starts when he remembers that being another wish for his _ideal man._   
  
It’s going to kill him if he doesn’t tell Percy soon.   
  
“Soon,” Percy says. “A few days out of here, at least, when we get our regular appetites back. We can plan for Saturday, if that works for you.”   
  
“That’d be good,” Credence says with a smile as he looks down at the shined floors. “I’m sure my sisters wouldn’t mind spending a few more hours with Tina and Queenie.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “They’re going to have a much more enjoyable night tonight,” he says. “You don’t like leaving them alone.”   
  
Credence bites his lip and shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I know I should. Chastity is more than capable and they’re alone while I’m at work. It’s overnight and everyone else I don’t trust.”   
  
“I know a little something about that,” Percy sighs. “Can’t blame you for it. I have a feeling they won’t mind either way. The Goldsteins are sure to know how to have a fun girls’ night.”   
  
Credence laughs. “That might make me worry more,” he says and smiles. “They’ve been close to my sisters for the past seven years and saw them occasionally before that. Tina’s the one who helped me with Protective Services when I left school. Chastity tells me often enough they wouldn’t mind going over there if I wanted to go out.”   
  
“You’ve never taken advantage?”   
  
“The only people I’d really go out with are Queenie and Tina,” Credence says wryly. “Most of my coworkers are married with kids. And I _was_ thinking about counting out romance until Modesty’s seventeen.”   
  
“I should consider myself a lucky man that you’d let me take you to dinner then,” Percy says and smiles when Credence looks at him. “If you still want to count out romance after, that’s fine too.”   
  
Credence bites his lip for a moment. “I don’t think I’m going to feel that way,” he says. “Probably the opposite.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “You sound more worried by that,” he says. “I understand why. Whatever pace you want to set, I’m happy to follow it, Credence.”   
  
That makes Credence’s cheeks warm and he tries not to grin, looking at the end of the hallway ahead of them. “Thank you,” he says. “I know you didn’t want to share a hospital room, but I’m glad we do, you know.”   
  
“Me too,” Percy laughs. “Still fucking suspicious about it, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I am still planning on firm words with a few people here about whatever the hell is going on.”   
  
“What if they give you an answer you don’t like?”   
  
“They’ll like me even less than they do now,” Percy says dryly. “Because my words will get firmer.”   
  
Credence sighs and smiles. “But we’re going to be fine, aren’t we? What if Eliza is right and they haven’t told us because it’d affect our recovery? They’d probably tell us after, if that’s true.”   
  
Percy shakes his head. “I can’t think of one fucking illness that _knowing_ what caused it to begin with would make recovery more difficult. Not in the sense of our magic being affected. I don’t like surprises,” he adds, “but if they manage to surprise me and make sense, I might not come down too hard on them.”   
  
“Hopefully it’s not such a bad surprise then,” Credence mumbles. It was for him, for a nasty moment, but then Percy had asked him to dinner after. It doesn’t seem so bad now, but he doesn’t know how Percy will feel about it. “Where do you want to go for dinner?”   
  
“We should probably hold off on _Cacio’s,”_ Percy says. “Just in case.”   
  
“That’s a good idea,” Credence laughs. They’ve reached the end of the quiet hall and turn around, heading back. “Somewhere with cheesecake, though.”   
  
“I can get on board with that,” Percy says. “If I don’t have any answers on Saturday, maybe you can tell me what you know about this over cheesecake.”   
  
Credence blinks a few times and feels his heart skip a beat, not in a good way. He looks at Percy, who isn’t looking at him, but he’s smiling still. It’s a little wry, Credence thinks with despair.   
  
“I don’t… what do you mean?” he manages to croak.   
  
Percy chuckles. “Call it an Auror’s intuition,” he says. “But you know or have an idea of what’s going on. Starting to think the rendezvous with my sister in the bathroom had something to do with it too. It’s alright, Credence,” he says when Credence grimaces. “If It were something dire, I have no doubts you’d tell me. Hopefully I can reassure your own doubts that are keeping you from telling me now.”   
  
Cursing himself is a good start, Credence thinks. He’s always been a bad liar and he certainly didn’t mean to imply he knows about this but Credence supposes he forgot who he was fucking speaking with. This is the man in charge of the entirety of America’s magical security, for Merlin’s sake.   
  
It’s intimidating and Credence despairs over his stupidity. He despairs over Percy’s too, not putting the dots together himself and making Credence do it for him.   
  
But that might be unfair and somewhat vindictive.   
  
Credence doesn’t know what to say. He’s afraid that he’s going to ruin this barely an hour after it’s begun and though Percy said what he did in a kind way, Credence thinks Eliza knows him better than Credence does.   
  
If he goes into denial about it or if he brushes Credence off and calls their date off, even, Credence doesn’t think he’ll last another entire night and day in the same room with him.   
  
He only barely refrains from jumping and yanking his hand away when Percy touches it. But he doesn’t, looking at Percy instead, until they stop in the hallway and Percy’s hand holds Credence’s. It’s a secure and reassuring sort of feeling but Credence isn’t sure he trusts that.   
  
“Alright,” Percy sighs. “You’re going to blow the roof off the place with all this worry.”   
  
Credence blushes and scoffs. “Are you reading my mind?” he asks, only half joking.   
  
Percy laughs. “I don’t have to do that to know you’re worrying,” he says and smiles, shaking his head, almost fondly. “It’s been clear from the start you’re a worrier. I’d like for you to not do so much when we’re together. Here or outside of here.”   
  
Credence stares at Percy and bites his lip. He is immensely worried and he’s also taken aback and scared shitless on top of it. No one’s ever said anything like that to him and it seems too soon. But is it too soon when Percy described Credence and sent a spell over the river when Credence was barely two years old?   
  
Is it too soon if Credence did the same thing and their magics interacting with each other brought them together in the most unusual of ways?   
  
It’s not a coincidence and Credence thinks Percy might actually ban the game from America when he finds out, but maybe only because it could be dangerous. Not because he hates Credence.   
  
Percy’s looking at Credence like he had earlier. With a gentle smile, his eyes soft but concerned too, and his hand is dry and warm, the opposite of Credence’s. Confident where Credence isn’t, but not pushy. Just reassuring him.   
  
The magic didn’t make Percy this way. He’s always been this way, Credence suspects, and it makes his heart thunder faster.   
  
“I…” Credence trails off and shakes his head. “I just… it’s only an idea. Sort of. I should say I haven’t confirmed it with a Healer. You’d know if I did,” he mutters. “I’m afraid you’ll look at this differently.”   
  
“How about,” Percy says and he’s smiling still, “you give me a try and I’ll tell you how I feel about it?”   
  
Credence is reluctant to even do that, but he nods. “Okay,” he says and sighs. “Maybe back in the room.”   
  
“Fine by me,” Percy chuckles and walks down the hall with Credence.   
  
They’re walking at a leisurely pace still - Credence doubts they can go any faster, honestly - and it takes Credence a while to notice Percy is still holding his hand. It gives his stomach butterflies and he thinks that maybe they shouldn’t, but he hardly wants to let go.   
  
Not even when they pass Lorelai, who is scribbling on paper attached to a clipboard hanging in the air. She glances at them and smiles more widely than she has yet before turning back to the clipboard.   
  
Credence is blushing, he knows he is, but considering Percy keeps a hold of his hand, he thinks he’d dare anyone to stop him rather than worry about who sees. Credence is glad when they get to their room for numerous reasons, letting go of Percy’s hand definitely _not_ one of them, but he’s thirsty and tired. He fills his water cup with a tap of his wand and looks at Percy.   
  
Percy smiles and gestures for Credence to come sit with him on the sofa next to Credence’s bed. It makes him nervous, being so close to Percy while he tells him what’s been happening to them, but he’s spent too much time being nervous in his life to not take the leap.   
  
Not when it could bring something wonderful into his life.   
  
Credence sits next to Percy and sighs. It’s dark out of the window behind them, Manhattan twinkling with lights, though Credence knows it’s only a charm. Still, it soothes his heart to see it and he’s eagerly looking forward to going home and going back to work.   
  
“I don’t know if you’re going to believe me,” Credence says and glances at Percy.   
  
Percy smiles and rests his elbow on the back of the sofa, his chin in his hand, which is just about the most attractive thing Credence has seen. Especially with the dark stubble on his face and moonlight in his eyes. But he can’t focus on that or he’s going to start hoping Percy will kiss him.   
  
“If you’re telling me the truth, I’m going to believe you,” Percy says. “I hear a lot of unbelievable but true things in my workweek, you know.”   
  
Credence grimaces and supposes that’s true. “Yeah. But this is… well, it’s silly,” he says and shakes his head. “Oh, Merlin. Don’t look at me like that,” he chides, because Percy is smiling, more amused now. “It’s just… it was… you know that game we were talking about?”   
  
He’s embarrassed his voice is higher but he’s still worried and shocked by it himself.   
  
Percy’s eyebrows raise. “Yes,” he says. “The fake spell for your ideal partner.”   
  
“Yes. I don’t think it was fake.”   
  
Percy gazes at Credence for a while, unreadable now. “There’s no magic in that game. It’s a joke item.”   
  
“I know it’s _supposed_ to be,” Credence says miserably. “But I think there is real magic. You wrote yours a long time ago, but I didn’t. I wrote it thinking I was describing someone who was definitely not real, but I ended up describing you.”   
  
“A lot of people are funny, kind and handsome,” Percy says.   
  
He doesn’t say it with any condescension or rudeness, like he’s making fun of Credence. Percy only says it conversationally because he wants to hear what Credence has to say and he’s simultaneously terrified and thrilled by it.   
  
“I wrote more than that,” Credence says quietly and looks at his hands. “I realized I was about to describe you earlier and then… then you said you wrote he would have to own a Thestral and I think I panicked.”   
  
Percy’s eyebrows are high on his forehead again. “You own a Thestral?”   
  
“No! Well, not really,” Credence says and he’s flustered. “My Patronus is a Thestral, which I’ve been told is rare.”   
  
“It is rare,” Percy says as he peers at Credence. “What else did you write?”   
  
Credence sighs. “It was supposed to be random, humorous things. I wrote that his favorite professor from Ilvermorny would be Professor Golde. And that his Patronus would be a cat. That his favorite food would be Italian because he had to fit in with me and my sisters. And… and that he’d be confident where I’m not but not pushy,” he says in a rush, just to get it out. “And the most talented wizard in America,” he adds, cringing. “I know it might seem like I’m looking too much into this but… but Eliza said those things were true in some way. I also prefer flora and fauna over Homo sapiens.”   
  
Percy laughs like he can’t help it, and Credence looks at him warily. “We’d never get along if you didn’t find our fellow man exhausting in some way.” He sighs and shakes his head and looks torn between frowning and smiling. “I am usually disinclined to believe something like this and would tell you to get your head out of the clouds. Or investigate you for spying because that’d make more sense.”   
  
Credence frowns irritably when Percy smirks. “What makes you not want to?”   
  
Percy gestures broadly around. “The fact that we both got sick as a fucking dog at the exact same time, on the exact same schedule, were thrown into the same room together and are being lied to by our Healers,” he says and chuckles with disbelief. “We said there was a connection from the beginning. I’ve found that life and magic are just fucked enough to make magic where they shouldn’t.”   
  
“That doesn’t sound good,” Credence mutters, his cheeks warm.   
  
“Don’t get me wrong,” Percy says with a smile, “you’re the only reason it’s been bearable in here. Pleasant when we’re not suffering _magic sickness._ I’m just not a fan of unknown magic, let alone it invading my body.”   
  
“Oh,” Credence says and nods. “I can agree with that.” He smiles faintly when Percy does. “You really do believe this? That easily?”   
  
“I’ll tell you why,” Percy says and offers his hand. Credence takes it. “The reasons I’ve said already. My sister believes it and she wouldn’t believe this usually. You believe it because it makes sense. You did describe me perfectly. Italian food is my favorite, my Patronus is a lion, and I am definitely the most talented wizard in America.” He chuckles when Credence gives him a long look. “I have twenty-four years of accolades to back that up, Mister Barebone. Some given by Professor Golde, who was my favorite professor and someone I still see yearly. And I believe this because, while I don’t know you well, I remember some of what I wrote. Happens to fit you too.”   
  
Credence looks at Percy, his heart pounding, and his eyes sting. He bites his tongue to make it stop, and he’s afraid to ask, but he has to know. “What else did you write?”   
  
Percy smiles and strokes his thumb across Credence’s hand. “Mind you, I was ten years old. Sweet and handsome with a general dislike of people is still something that rings true, though,” he says. “Owning a Thestral is true in one sense, isn’t it? And that he’d be capable of bravery through adversity. I read all the time when I was a child. This was how I spoke. Endlessly hilarious to Eliza in those days,” he adds with amusement when Credence raises his eyebrows. “I wrote that he’d have a big heart and not a cruel bone in him. The last thing I remember was that I’d know it was him when I saw him before I burned the parchment and sent it out over the river.”   
  
“But that… that could be a lot of different people,” Credence says feebly. It does sound like him, though he struggles to think of himself as any of those things. “You definitely didn’t know it was me when you saw me.”   
  
“It seems there was some liberty taken with a few things,” Percy says. “I knew it was you when you started telling me this.”   
  
Credence's stomach swoops all over again and he stares at Percy, his heart still racing. “But the…” he trails off and knows that Percy knows he described Credence as much as Credence knows he described Percy. Questioning it is only his low self-esteem and he doesn’t _want_ to question it.   
  
He wants to keep feeling the way he does now, better than he’s felt in a very long time when it comes to romance. Better than he’s ever felt, actually, and Credence thinks that it’s been so easy.   
  
Talking to Percy, teasing and joking with him, talking about private, personal experiences when he usually wouldn’t. It’s been incredibly easy and the only time Credence felt awkward was after he realized this was true and Percy managed to make him laugh only minutes later.   
  
Percy’s holding his hand like it’s the most natural thing in the world to do. Credence thinks that wherever they might go, whatever journey they might take, even if there’s hardship, it’ll be easy to share with Percy too.   
  
But maybe he’s getting ahead of himself.   
  
“Eliza said you’d go into denial about this,” Credence manages to say, though it’s not what he should be saying.   
  
Percy huffs a laugh. “What are big sisters for, if not to have no faith in you?” he asks and smiles when Credence does, his tinged with warmth. “It makes sense, Credence, and I do believe you. I don’t like unknown magic, but I am more than glad to embrace this one.”   
  
Credence thinks he’s going to cry. He doesn’t want to, but his eyes sting again and there’s a lump in his throat. “Thank you,” he manages to croak. “Thank you, Percy. It doesn't scare me that much anymore to hear you say that.”   
  
“I’m sorry you were scared of this at all. Of telling me,” Percy says and moves his hand to Credence’s cheek. His touch is light, a brush of his thumb over Credence’s cheekbone as if he’s testing the waters. Credence turns more into the touch and Percy smiles. “I’d love to kiss you if you wouldn’t be opposed.”   
  
Credence grins and shakes his head. “I’m not opposed,” he says and rests his hand over Percy’s.   
  
Percy smiles and leans closer and Credence meets him there. It’s a sweet and chaste thing, slow and gentle to start, maybe the way it’s supposed to. Credence slides his hand up along Percy’s chest and to the nape of his neck and Percy’s other hand on his hip is a solid, comforting weight.   
  
Their kiss does deepen and Merlin, it’s good. Percy seems to be confident in just about everything he does but it gives Credence confidence too. He tangles his fingers in Percy’s soft hair and Percy’s hand moves to his lower back, pulling him closer.   
  
When they part, Percy kisses Credence’s cheek and down to his shoulder and rests there for a moment. Credence’s eyes feel wet again and he rubs Percy’s back and doesn’t think he’s ever felt something so intimate in his life. Not this kind of intimacy that Credence thinks says more than he ever could, and he dearly hopes Percy won’t change his mind.   
  
“You’re beautiful, you know,” Percy says when he looks at Credence. “You and that big heart of yours.”   
  
Credence grins and looks down, never accustomed to praise, but he knows Percy means it. He looks at him and thinks Percy’s soft smile will do him in one of these days.   
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Credence says. “You are too, Percy.”   
  
Percy kisses Credence again and Credence is all too happy to melt into it and be held. He forgets the spell and magic and being ill because ill is the last thing that Credence feels right now.   
  
They’re both glad to get lost in each other. The rest of the world can wait.   
  
Lorelai comes by a short while later and Credence is glad that he’s not wrapped around Percy when she does. She merely wishes them a good night and tells them to call for help from the night shift if they need it before she leaves.   
  
Percy isn't particularly thrilled at her non-surprise but he only shakes his head when Credence laughs. They stay on the sofa for a long while, talking quietly and occasionally kissing and Credence knows it will be different once they leave the hospital, but he clings to this for now.   
  
When it’s quiet and comfortable and they don’t have to worry about anything else.   
  
They are tired by the time it's half-past nine and they’re a half-hour away from potions, and decide to get into bed. Credence is glad he doesn’t suggest and Percy doesn’t offer to be any closer through the night because he thinks that may be what’s too soon.   
  
Not that anything untoward is on his mind, but Credence doesn’t want to have it here and not have it outside of here.   
  
Neither of them has fevers but their Healers make them take the potion anyway to potentially stave them off as well as their hydrating potion. Healer Benson mentions that they look much better, healthy enough that Healer Doves will likely visit them in the morning to discuss when they can go home.   
  
After she’s closed their door, Credence yawns and rolls onto his side, looking across the room at Percy.   
  
“I don’t think we’re going to get sick again.”   
  
“I think you’re right,” Percy sighs as he lies back. “Though I believe that makes a cure well known.”   
  
Credence grins tiredly. “If Healer Doves told you and I that strange spell magic brought our magic together when I walked into this room, you probably would have cursed him and me.”   
  
“Not you. Just him,” Percy says and chuckles. “Well, your coworkers, whoever is studying this, have an excellent subject to learn from.”   
  
“I’ll have to compare notes with them,” Credence laughs. “Maybe try a few things on my own too.”   
  
“You brilliant potions master, you.”   
  
“Oh, hush,” Credence says and smiles as he pulls his blanket up higher. “It just came easily to me.”   
  
“That’s what we call natural talent, Credence.”   
  
“Maybe. What if you’re naturally talented at every single thing you do?”   
  
“That’d make you a Graves.”   
  
“I’m going to call Healer Mulberry in. Your head looks swollen.”   
  
“Hey, I didn’t wish for the most talented wizard in America as my ideal partner.”   
  
“I’m going to regret telling you that part.”   
  
“Mhmm,” Percy hums in agreement. “I am always looking for someone to stoke the flames of my ego.”   
  
Credence laughs and shakes his head. “I’m going to sleep,” he says. “And hope that we get to go home tomorrow.”   
  
Percy smiles. “You and me both. Good night, Credence.”   
  
“Good night,” Credence says softly and smiles when he closes his eyes.   
  
It’s hard to keep them closed, even as tired as he is, because he wants to look at Percy. But Percy isn’t going anywhere and he needs the rest. Credence is asleep moments later and will only wake twice through the night when their Healers come to check on them.   
  
——   
  
Morning dawns bright and early. It’s seven when Credence groggily wakes and looks around at the clock. Sunlight is shining in the room and he looks at the door as breakfast and potions are brought in.   
  
Credence looks at Percy, who is already sitting up, a book on his lap, and wonders how long he’s been awake. He smiles when Percy winks at him and sits up.   
  
His aches and pains are gone. He doesn’t have a fever or feel nauseous. Credence doesn’t feel sick at all anymore, in fact, just tired and he’d rather catch up on sleep the natural way rather than with a sleeping draught. They still have to take a potion for hydration but Credence doesn’t feel weak from that either.   
  
Percy looks as good as Credence feels. He needs a shave still, though Credence will regret seeing the black stubble go, but he looks… healthy, awake, and not nearly as moody as he was yesterday.   
  
Healer Swanson is cordial with him and he’s cordial with her and Credence tries not to blush when she winks at him too. She says Healer Doves will be in soon enough and once she’s gone, Credence dives into breakfast.   
  
No coffee still, but that’s the first thing he’ll be making when he gets home.   
  
Credence gets a dove-shaped memo from Queenie halfway through breakfast. She tells him she’ll bring his sisters at ten again unless he has another time in mind, and he hopes he’ll be able to take them home soon after.   
  
They chat over breakfast and Credence is happy with the same easy-going way it has been from the beginning. He didn’t think it’d be different, really, but he suspected he would be nervous. Credence is far from nervous and he may babble too much, but he’s not so exhausted anymore and Percy looks all too happy to listen.   
  
When Healer Doves walks into the room after they’ve finished breakfast, Credence sits up straighter.   
  
“Good morning, gentlemen,” Healer Doves says and conjures a stool to sit on between the end of their beds. “You both look miles better.”   
  
“Your two to three day recovery timeline was accurate enough,” Percy says and it’s cool at best. “Mind telling us what you know about this?”   
  
“From my understanding, you’ve put some of the pieces together yourselves.”   
  
“Yes, I’m sure that’s been the design from the beginning,” Percy says shortly.   
  
Credence clears his throat. “You said it was our magic reacting to strange and unfamiliar magic,” he says. “You didn’t tell us you knew what that magic was because it might impede our healing.”   
  
Healer Doves smiles, a touch apologetically. “Yes, we’ve seen that informing someone about what this is - and mind you, we still don’t know a lot about it - tends to make recovery longer. Whether the second affected person is involved or not. You two happened to come in on the same day so it made our jobs easier.”   
  
Percy doesn’t look amused. “Tell us what you do know about it, Healer Doves. We are eager to hear it.”   
  
“We call it magic sickness because that’s simply what it is. The cause is not always the same between people. We’ve heard of a wide range of different spells both parties used before they became ill. It’s theorized that this is some sort of ancient magic that was useful when our ancestors lived in a much different world. Where finding another witch or wizard would have been harder and more dangerous. It likely affected our ancestors differently as well,” Healer Doves says. “It’s caused in such a wide set of circumstances that it’s difficult to decipher exactly how it works. We’ve studied the blood of pairs involved and we can see a signature of unknown magic but it’s gone in such a short time with no way to replicate it that we’ve moved our focus to treating the symptoms and seeing if the pair being close to each other relieves it faster.”   
  
Credence stares at him with fascination. “What happens if they’re not in the same city? Or state? Further?”   
  
“Fortunately, it does seem to affect people who are relatively close to each other. Sometimes a few states apart but we’ve seen this for so long we have a charmed board to communicate with other hospitals that get a patient. I’ve only seen it twice in my long career.”   
  
“So it doesn’t actually occur every few years?”   
  
“It doesn’t,” Healer Doves says. “Informing people they have such a rare illness that some Healers near retirement have never seen it before tends to make their recovery more difficult as well.”   
  
“You think that withholding information about someone’s health is a right you have?” Percy asks.   
  
“No, I do not,” Healer Doves says simply. “It’s a form of treatment for this particular illness.”   
  
Credence bites his lip as he looks between them before coughing a little. “Even if… even if the people are apart from each other, do they recover?”   
  
“Of course,” Healer Doves says. “It’s a shorter recovery when they’re near and only a couple days longer when they’re not near to each other.”   
  
Credence grimaces. “Some people don’t find out? They don’t meet the person their magic has interacted with?”   
  
“You can imagine it’s challenging to convince someone that a patient in another hospital is ill in the same way they are because they’re connected in some way, often unknown,” Healer Doves says with a smile. “I’ve found through my studies and stories from colleagues that curiosity often wins out and if it doesn’t, magic tends to draw people together anyway. A young lady well-versed in charms refused to believe it because she was sure magic didn’t work this way. Four years later she came to the hospital to give birth to the child she shares with the man she refused to meet.”   
  
“Oh,” Credence breathes in wonder. “If the magic is gone from our blood so quickly, does that mean it’s no longer affecting the two parties?”   
  
“There are no traces of it left in the body, so I think it’s safe to say yes. This isn’t new to Healers,” Healer Doves says when Percy opens his mouth to no doubt argue. “It’s been found in all ages of our history. A connection stays but we don’t know how, why, or where. There are reasons the Department of Mysteries is known to study matters of the heart and love. It’s a complicated thing.”   
  
Percy still looks unamused, his arms crossed over his chest, but he’s peering at Healer Doves less critically. “It’s only seen in people who have a romantic interest in each other?”   
  
“That’s correct,” Healer Doves says. “But it’s not binding magic. It seems to agree with whatever spell was cast and connects two individuals, but there’s nothing that seals their fate, so to speak. Sometimes magic simply pushes us in the right direction. I’ve found that to be true in both my professional and personal lives.”   
  
Credence bites his lip and thinks that’s true. That any witch and wizard would know that. There are magical laws and schools teach reliable magic that never changes, but sometimes magic behaves on its own and everyone sees it in their lives. Most people see it as children first when their magic aids them somehow, and occasionally there are stories of wands protecting their wielders from harm by themselves.   
  
Wands choose their wielders because they know what their wielder will be best suited for by the blood that runs through their veins.   
  
Wand magic itself is unpredictable. Experimental spells and potions are unpredictable because magic might behave differently than first intended, whether in a good or bad way. He sees it every day at work.   
  
Credence thinks this is all rather fascinating, but Percy doesn’t seem to think so when he looks at him. It makes his heart feel heavy and he doesn’t want to assume how Percy is feeling, but he wonders all the same if this will change things for him.   
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Percy sighs. He shakes his head and scratches his chin. “If this has been known to exist for so long, you know without a doubt it leaves no lasting effects.”   
  
Healer Doves smiles. “Not unpleasant ones, anyway,” he says. He stands and moves to Credence, using his wand to perform various tests.   
  
Credence still finds it uncomfortable but he doesn’t feel anything and he glances at Percy, who is staring down at the cover of the book on his lap. It worries him more, but Healer Doves lowers his wand and Credence looks at him.   
  
“Much better,” Healer Doves says. “It’s been about an hour since your last potion. If you’re doing this well in two hours, I’m comfortable with sending you home. I’d advise getting some rest for a day or two. I know it can be difficult to find any in a hospital.”   
  
Credence nods. “Thank you,” he says and smiles when Healer Doves does. He walks to Percy and Percy doesn’t put up a fight when he checks on him, but Credence suspects he’s more used to it than Credence.   
  
“Same for you, Director Graves,” Healer Doves says. “Once Healer Swanson and Healer Whitman have given me the go-ahead, you’re free to go home.”   
  
Percy nods shortly and Healer Doves leaves the room.   
  
Credence watches him go and looks at Percy. “Are you alright?” he asks hesitantly.   
  
Percy looks at Credence and smiles with some wryness. “Just fine,” he says. “I don’t like things left unexplained and this still is in some ways. It’s probably going to be a thorn in my side until someone figures it out completely, which doesn’t seem like it’s going to happen in my lifetime. Well,” he adds with a smile, “I guess I can’t completely count that out when I’ve got a man who studies and tries to cure maladies for a living close by.”   
  
Credence blushes and grins, though he tries not to. But he is relieved to hear Percy say it and supposes that he is an Auror before anything else. Unsolved mysteries aren’t a good thing in an Auror’s career and Percy seems to be a practical person. Eliza said as much.   
  
“Assuming I’m going to be in your life for a lifetime is letting you off easy, you know,” Credence says. “You’d normally have to work for that.”   
  
Percy chuckles. “Oh, I have a feeling you’ll make me work for it still,” he says. “But I also have a feeling that won’t be such a hardship.” He smiles. “What makes you think you don’t have to work for it?”   
  
“You already told me you knew it was me,” Credence says and shrugs. “It’s smooth sailing from here.”   
  
Percy laughs more and shakes his head. “Aren’t you lucky,” he says and gets out of bed. He walks to Credence and cups his cheeks and Credence is all too happy to be kissed, even if it’s only briefly. “I’m taking a shower. We can take another stroll after if you want.”   
  
“Yes, please,” Credence says with a smile. He doesn’t think his heart will stop fluttering when Percy smiles at him the way he’s doing now. His thumb against Credence’s cheekbone is something he wants to feel as often as possible.   
  
He gazes at Credence before he sighs. “Merlin,” Percy says. “I’m going to kiss you senseless somewhere in between.”   
  
Credence laughs. “Yes, please,” he says again and grins when Percy shakes his head and looks a little like he can’t quite believe he gets to do that. “Go take a shower,” Credence says somewhat breathlessly because no one’s ever looked at him like that.   
  
Percy winks before he’s off to get his own freshly washed clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Credence sighs and if it’s dreamy, well, no one is around to hear him. He grabs his pillow and holds onto it for a while, wondering if this is life’s way of apologizing to him in some way.   
  
Giving him his sisters first and giving him love in the most unexpected of ways, when Credence was starting to believe he might not ever find it.   
  
He doesn’t know, but he’s thankful for it all the same.   
  
Credence gets his clothes and walks into the bathroom for a shower of his own and, hopefully, getting out of the hospital soon.   
  
After showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, Credence looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like a different person than he did a few days ago and when Credence realizes he’s smiling, he stops. Though it’s hard to stop when Credence knows what he has to look forward to.   
  
It feels good to be in his own clothes and when Credence steps out of the bathroom and sees Percy, he’s in a crisp white shirt and black slacks, which Eliza must have brought. He’s waving his hand at the few things he’s brought in until they stack together on the table next to the bed. He looks at Credence and smiles and Credence feels like swooning.   
  
Percy is absurdly handsome, whether he’s in hospital clothes or his own, with his hair a mess or slicked back. But Credence is seeing him dressed well and healthy for the first time… up close, he supposes, and only tries not to make it too obvious he’s completely taken with how Percy looks right now.   
  
“Ready for a walk?” Percy asks.   
  
“Mhmm,” Credence hums and smiles as he pulls on his shoes. He follows Percy into the hallway, brighter and with a couple more people on the floor, but it’s still much quieter than it’d be elsewhere.   
  
They walk leisurely, but this time around, it’s out of choice. Credence is surprised when Percy offers his hand but he takes it all the same because he’s not embarrassed. Thrilled, really, but he thought Percy might not want more people to see him like this.   
  
Of course, most people here are Healers and long-term residents who aren’t going to be telling anyone else.   
  
“Leaving already?” Healer Swanson asks as she walks down the hall opposite them.   
  
“Only when you tell us we can, Madam Warden,” Percy says with a short smile.   
  
“Soon enough, young man,” Healer Swanson says as she passes them, smiling at Credence.   
  
He tries not to squirm and shakes his head when he looks at Percy. “I’m going to send them thank you flowers in your name.”   
  
“Oh, good. Then I don’t have to,” Percy says and chuckles when Credence nudges him. “From my understanding, baked goods are preferred over flowers.”   
  
Credence raises his eyebrows and nods. “You’re right. I’d prefer that too,” he says and smiles. “Queenie introduced me to a good bakery in Uptown. I’ll get something from there.”   
  
_“Kowalski’s,”_ Percy says and sighs when Credence looks at him in surprise. “Miss Goldstein brings things in from that bakery now and then. It’s no-maj-owned.”   
  
“Is that… bad?” Credence asks and is a bit scared that Percy might look down on no-majs. He knows it’s owned by a no-maj because he’s met the man himself.   
  
“Is it bad that it’s no-maj-owned? No. Is it bad that I’m suspicious Queenie goes there for more than the baked goods? Yes,” Percy says. “You already know that, don’t you?”   
  
Credence glances at Percy and shrugs. “Mister Kowalski is a kind man who makes a delicious strudel,” he says with a smile. “It’s not my business otherwise. Pastries bringing people together _as friends_ isn’t all that bizarre. Not as bizarre as a fake spell game that’s not actually fake bringing people together.”   
  
“Maybe not,” Percy says with a smirk. “It’s the _friends_ thing I doubt will stay the same. If it’s even that now. Don’t tell me,” he adds, “I don’t want to have firm words with anyone for the next few days.”   
  
Credence rolls his eyes. “I can’t believe you’d have firm words with anyone after what’s happened to us,” he says. “If the Department of Mysteries studies love and matters of the heart because it’s so complicated and unknown, it seems pretty unfair to dictate who gets to love who.”   
  
Percy sighs and he’s quiet for a while, stroking his thumb over Credence’s. “You make a good point,” he says. “Still, it’ll give me an ulcer, so don’t tell me. I’d much rather go through my next few days working on the no doubt massive pile of paperwork on my desk and thinking about you in all the moments in between.”   
  
That brings some heat to Credence’s cheeks and he grins, though he’s still trying not to. “Saturday seems far away,” he says lightly. “That’s a lot of time to be thinking about me.”   
  
“I’m alright with it. Just three days. I get to think about you every day after too.”   
  
“Stop,” Credence mumbles and smiles when Percy squeezes his hand. “I’m going to be thinking about you too. And worrying about my sisters.”   
  
Percy raises his eyebrows. “Why’s that?”   
  
“Because if this was real for us,” Credence says, “it might be real for them too.”   
  
“Doubtful, if it’s so rare,” Percy says and smiles. “I do know someone with one green eye and one blue, though.”   
  
Credence gapes at him. “You do?”   
  
“Miss Minnow in Records. She’s their resident pest-control cat.”   
  
Credence sighs and knocks his shoulder against Percy’s. “Don’t scare me like that,” he smiles. “It does sound like everyone this has happened to is an adult at least.”   
  
“It does,” Percy says as they walk toward the end of the long hall. “Luckily for everyone involved.”   
  
They turn around and walk back the other way. It does feel good to stretch his legs again, in his own shoes and clothes. Credence never imagined he’d be holding hands with Percy while doing it, but he thinks that he’s never going to question it when they leave here.   
  
They’re assuming this will work out for them in the long run and Credence clings to that hope because he’s never felt this way about anyone else and he was already starting to before he realized what happened to them.   
  
After they get back to their room, they only have about an hour before Credence’s sisters get here, and they’re told whether they can leave or not. With as good as Credence feels, he knows they’ll be able to.   
  
“I live in apartment 201B facing Central Park,” Credence says when he sits with Percy on the sofa next to his bed. “If you want to send me an owl before Saturday.”   
  
“I will,” Percy says and wraps his arm around Credence’s shoulders. “I try not to work late on Saturdays. We can meet around five. I’m sure you don’t want to be home too late.”   
  
“It might make me feel normal to be out late on a date,” Credence says with a smile. “My sisters stay up too late right now anyway.”   
  
“They’re supposed to, aren’t they?” Percy asks.   
  
“I don’t think so,” Credence laughs. “I’m hoping Chastity remembers waking up at seven is right around the corner. It’s pretty easy for first years, though.”   
  
“There is something special about staying in the castle the first year,” Percy agrees and strokes the nape of Credence’s neck with his thumb. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take you out often. Or stay in, whatever works.”   
  
“It won’t be so hard to be alone then, I think,” Credence says with a smile that Percy returns. He leans in and gently kisses him, knowing Percy meant it for that and for more.   
  
Kissing Percy is quickly becoming one of Credence’s favorite things, especially the gentle and intimate way it starts. Percy’s warm hand on his cheek makes him feel more steady, less nervous, because it feels like Percy is trying to keep him there.   
  
That he likes and wants this just as much as Credence does.   
  
It’s not long before they’re holding each other more tightly and Percy’s hand is on Credence’s waist. It’s challenging to be close on a sofa as small as this one but as their kiss deepens and Credence’s hands are in Percy’s hair, he decides he wants to be closer.   
  
They part and Credence carefully moves onto Percy’s lap, a knee on either side of him. Percy looks up at him and he’s not uncomfortable with it. The opposite, judging from the look on his face. He pulls Credence down closer and they kiss again, Percy’s arms wrapped tightly around Credence.   
  
Percy still tastes a little like pomegranate juice and mint, a surprisingly intoxicating mix. Credence hums in approval as Percy’s hands slide further down and he doesn’t care if it’s too soon to kiss and touch this way. It feels incredible and Credence tangles his fingers in Percy’s hair again, soft without anything in it, and hopes he gets to keep doing this.   
  
Especially on Saturday.   
  
They don’t get too carried away, a Healer could walk in at any moment, but it feels divine either way.   
  
“You’re beautiful, Credence,” Percy says when their foreheads are pressed together.   
  
Credence smiles and kisses Percy briefly. “You are too,” he says softly. He touches Percy’s cheek and jaw, his stubble prickly but Credence enjoys it. The way it looks and feels. “What’re you going to do when you get home?”   
  
“I am going to make some damn coffee,” Percy says and rubs Credence’s back. “And see if I can stay awake through a book. Probably not, so I think I’ll be going to bed early.”   
  
Credence grins. “Yeah,” he says. “Me too. Coffee was first on my list. How do you drink yours?”   
  
“Black.”   
  
“Oh? Bitter like you then.”   
  
“You are not the first person to say that. How do you take yours?”   
  
“With a lot of cream and sugar.”   
  
“Sweet like you then.”   
  
“You _can_ be nice.”   
  
“I can be a lot of things, Mister Barebone,” Percy says and squeezes Credence’s sides until he laughs. “It’s almost ten.”   
  
Credence sighs and nods. He kisses Percy and climbs off of him, sitting on the sofa again, not too close. They still hold hands, and it’s not a moment too soon because Lorelai walks in and looks at them.   
  
She smiles. “Aren’t you two a fine sight together,” she says. “Miss Goldstein and your sisters are on their way up. Let’s take a look at you,” she says to Credence. “And get you sent home.”   
  
“Thank you,” Credence says and squeezes Percy’s hand, smiling at him. He stands and moves around the bed so Lorelai can wave her wand at him. Healer Swanson isn’t far behind her and once she’s done the same thing to Percy, they both nod.   
  
“Get some rest tonight. Sleeping draughts if you need them for the next day or two,” Lorelai says. “You’re in perfect health.”   
  
“Until next time, young man,” Healer Swanson says to Percy. “Do try and keep yourself out of harm’s way.”   
  
“Is that for my benefit or yours?” Percy asks and smiles when Healer Swanson tsks at him. “Thank you.”   
  
“Sign these,” Lorelai says and with a wave of her wand she conjures a paper and Healer Swanson does as well. “And you’re free to go. Take care of yourself.”   
  
“Thank you very much,” Credence says with a smile as he signs his release form and hands it back to her. Lorelai winks before she leaves and Credence looks at Percy after Healer Swanson follows. “Queenie’s going to know.”   
  
“Thought of that,” Percy says dryly. “Gone through the five stages of grief already.”   
  
Credence laughs and leans against his bed. He looks at the door when his sisters appear, Queenie not far behind them, and smiles when Modesty gasps.   
  
“Oh, Credence! You look so much better,” she says and hugs him tightly. “A lot better than yesterday.”   
  
“A lot,” Chastity laughs and hugs Credence too. “You’re alright?”   
  
“I’m alright,” Credence says. “Promise. I’m ready to go home.”   
  
“You both do look all shined up and new,” Queenie says with a beaming smile. It’s a little more sly than usual but Credence couldn’t hide his thoughts if he tried and accepts his own fate. “You need some help Apparating home?”   
  
“I should be fine,” Credence says. “We had to take the red taxi here.”   
  
Percy and Queenie grimace. “Must’ve felt even better than it usually does,” Queenie says sympathetically. “Come on then, let’s get out of here. It’s hot out.”   
  
“Really hot,” Modesty says. “I can’t wait for Ilvermorny.”   
  
“Me too,” Chastity mumbles as she tries to flatten her frizzy hair. “Though you’re probably going to be saying the same thing about Manhattan by Christmas.”   
  
“Truer words have never been spoken,” Percy chuckles. “A few blizzards will do that to you.” He winks at Modesty and she grins.   
  
“I can handle it,” she says.   
  
“As brave as a herbologist already,” Percy says and smiles when the girls laugh.   
  
Credence sighs but he’s smiling too. Percy’s sweet with his sisters already and if they’re laughing with a near-stranger, that can only be a good thing. He avoids Queenie’s eyes when he catches her grinning at him and once they’ve ensured they have everything - not that Credence brought more than his wand - they finally leave the hospital room.   
  
It feels even better to walk down the hall now knowing he’s not going back. Credence feels perfectly well and giddy, even, knowing what he was to look forward to on Saturday and well beyond Saturday, he hopes.   
  
He does regret not kissing Percy one more time but Percy’s hand on his back in the lift is a comfort Credence hasn’t had in a long time. They smile at each other when they step off and walk to the exit.   
  
Percy doesn’t move to the doors with them, charmed to look out over the street. “Taking a different way home,” he says when Credence raises his eyebrows. “Take care of yourself.”   
  
Credence smiles and supposes Percy can’t be sighted leaving the hospital after an unexplained absence. “You too,” he says. “Thank you.”   
  
“Thank you,” Percy says with a smile. “Miss Goldstein,” he says to Queenie, who grins at him. “Miss and Miss Barebone. Don’t let him work too hard.”   
  
“We won’t!” Modesty says. “Bye, Percy!”   
  
“Goodbye, Mister Graves,” Chastity says, too shy to be familiar with Percy.   
  
Yet, anyway.   
  
Percy’s off down the hall then and they step out into a late July morning. It is hot, sticky and humid and unpleasant, but Credence doesn’t feel sick. It is nice to breathe in the outside air, even if it’s not incredibly fresh.   
  
He thanks Queenie profusely and refuses to explain anything now, but he will soon enough. She hugs Modesty and Chastity before she Disapparates to MACUSA. Credence takes his sisters’ arms and Disapparates back to the apartment.   
  
It’s as easy as it’s been for a long time, though his sisters peer at him with concern. Credence only smiles and walks into the building with them.   
  
Credence gets coffee started as soon as they’re inside and his sisters start to tell him what spending a couple of nights with Tina and Queenie was like. He listens to them, a balm to his heart to be at home with them again, listening to whatever stories they want to tell.   
  
They follow him when he checks on the various plants around the apartment and sit with him on the sofa after, closer than usual, chatting all the while.   
  
“Percy wasn’t as scary as he seems on the radio,” Modesty says. “He was funny.”   
  
“When he wasn’t threatening his Healers,” Chastity says with amusement.   
  
“He wasn’t bad company,” Credence says with a smile and takes a drink of his coffee. “He didn’t yell anymore.”   
  
“He likes you,” Modesty says matter-of-factly.   
  
Credence raises his eyebrows. “Better than hating me,” he says. He feels a certain sense of dread when Modesty and Chastity exchange long glances. “What?”   
  
“Are you going to start exchanging love letters with him like Mister Irving?” Modesty asks.   
  
“Those are work letters!” Credence says and groans when they snicker. “We are not, thank you very much.”   
  
Chastity grins. “But?”   
  
Credence sighs as he looks between them. _“But,”_ he says slowly, “we’re going out on Saturday. Wait, wait, wait,” he adds hastily when they gasp, though he is relieved they both look thrilled. “I wanted to talk to you about it first. I know… I know I’ve never… I haven’t met someone in a long time. Not since we started living here. I know that can be a big change.”   
  
“Credence,” Chastity says with an amused smile. “If you trust him, we’ll trust him. We’re not that young anymore.”   
  
“Yeah,” Modesty agrees. “And we don’t want you to be lonely anymore. I like Percy too. He’s nice and he’s going to be nice to you. He was looking at you the way Jacob looks at Queenie.”   
  
“Like he was prepared to give you the moon and stars, if only you asked,” Chastity says teasingly.   
  
Credence blushes and coughs when they fall into giggles, squinting at them. “I think you were both looking too much into it,” he mutters, a blatant lie and not a good one considering the looks they give him. “Alright, alright. Thanks… really, thank you. I’m glad to know you’re alright with it, you know. That means more to me than anything else.”   
  
“We know,” Modesty says and leans against Credence. “We just think it’s time you started thinking about yourself too.”   
  
“That’s a long time overdue,” Chastity says with a warm smile.   
  
Credence looks between them. He’s not sure if he wants to smile or cry because he’s touched or because he’s scared that they’re a lot more grown-up than they seemed not too long ago. But they are. In the blink of an eye, it feels like, and he supposes he can’t be too shocked that they’d eventually start thinking about his happiness too.   
  
He doesn’t want to know how long they’ve been thinking about that, though.   
  
“Thank you,” Credence says and he is a bit teary. “I love you both.”   
  
“Love you too,” Modesty says cheerfully.   
  
“Love you too,” Chastity says with a grin.   
  
“Is he anything like your ideal man?” Modesty asks.   
  
Credence groans again and takes another drink of coffee to not have to answer _that_ question immediately.   
  
——   
  
Despite feeling incredibly giddy and like he’s walking on clouds, Credence does manage to sleep for nearly twelve hours straight. He feels even better by morning and sends Chastity’s owl to his boss to inform him that he’ll be in tomorrow.   
  
Credence is sure he’s going to be questioned by his coworkers about what was wrong with him and while he would love to talk to whatever team is working on _magic sickness,_ he finds himself reluctant to now. At least while he’s at the very beginning of getting to know Percy.   
  
Percy sends him an owl around noon and his letter is sweet, funny and gives Credence more hope while settling some of his nerves. He writes a letter back and he’s glad that he'll be back at work tomorrow because he thinks sitting around at home might kill him.   
  
Thursday is slow enough as it is, but Credence enjoys spending the day with his sisters. He hates to leave them alone at all, but Chastity and Modesty don’t get into any trouble, and Credence was only just thinking about how glad he is for the summer months, to be able to leave Modesty in Chastity’s care for a while. He’ll never like it overnight and Credence finds he likes it less now after being apart from them, but Chastity tells him she’s just as capable as when he went into the hospital as when he left it.   
  
Still, he sends two letters home throughout Friday to make sure they’re alright and he’s reasonably sure he can hear Chastity’s exasperation as if she was right next to him, but Credence doesn’t mind that.   
  
It means she’s a typical teenager and hasn’t been affected by their mother to the extent Credence has. She knows why he’s afraid to leave them alone, why he worries so much, but she’s still young and Credence has no desire ever to remind her why he is the way he is. He’d go through her and Modesty’s teenage angst for the rest of his life if it meant they never were exposed to their mother’s abuse.   
  
Chastity never tells him to stop doing what makes him feel more at ease, so Credence can’t complain.   
  
They spend a few hours on Saturday with Tina and Queenie, having brunch on Dragon Street, and Credence gives up on trying to hide his thoughts about ten minutes in because he simply can’t.   
  
Queenie doesn’t tease him too much and Tina merely says _hm-mm, hm-mm_ whenever Percy is brought up because she _doesn’t want to know_ , which manages to make Credence laugh and forget his embarrassment anyway. It’s nice to tease her about something for once, though he does swear not to tell Percy all the things she’s complained about from work.   
  
“You do realize you’re goin’ to be seeing him in a lot more of a personal way eventually, don’t you?” Queenie asks her sister.   
  
“Don’t remind me,” Tina mutters and sighs when Modesty giggles. “Magic just has to work in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?”   
  
“I’m pretty happy with it, you know,” Credence says with a smile. “Could’ve done without being sick, but I’m over it.”   
  
“I’m sure you are,” Tina says darkly. “Director Graves being in a good mood isn’t always good for us, you know.”   
  
Credence raises his eyebrows. “How in Merlin’s name not?”   
  
“Because him being in a good mood means he starts looking at areas of the department he wants to improve in his downtime and that can mean a lot of different things. Extra training, additional research, new ways of doing things,” Tina says. “And the bar is raised higher than ever to get it all right.”   
  
Credence bites his lip, trying not to grin. “What’s he like when he’s in a bad mood?”   
  
“I guess about the same,” Tina says thoughtfully after a moment. “He’s just an ass about it all. The bar is pretty low, though, so he can have _firm words_ with us whenever we make a small mistake. He’s always looking for an excuse to send someone back into training.”   
  
“This doesn’t sound like anything too bad to me,” Credence says with a laugh. “He trained you himself in Occlumency.”   
  
Tina’s cheeks are pink. “Oh, I’m so lucky for that. He had to or else I’d never get it right,” she says flatly and squints at Queenie when she giggles. “I haven’t been able to look him in the eyes for three months, you know. Our instructor doesn’t actually work in the department but I have to see him almost every day.”   
  
“Did he learn all of your darkest secrets?” Chastity asks, smiling.   
  
“He learned a lot of stuff and that’s all I’m saying,” Tina says and smiles when they laugh. “I guess he’s better than any of the other department heads.”   
  
Queenie grimaces. “Could’ve been Abernathy.”   
  
Credence shakes his head, shuddering. “Thank Merlin it wasn’t.”   
  
“Do all Aurors have to know Occlumency so well?” Modesty asks curiously.   
  
“Mhmm,” Tina hums. “And Legilimency, to a certain degree. Gotta know when someone’s lying to us, but only the best get to interrogate the worst.”   
  
Modesty nods and looks impressed. “You’re good at Legilimency, aren’t you?”   
  
“Damn right I am,” Tina says and smiles. “That’s the fun one.”   
  
“Don’t tell her that,” Credence sighs. “She thinks she wants to be an Auror.”   
  
“I don’t think it. I know it,” Modesty says. “That or a herbologist.”   
  
“Tough decision,” Tina says sympathetically. “If you become an Auror in seven years, Percy is gonna be your boss, you know.”   
  
Modesty narrows her eyes as she thinks about that. “That might be odd,” she agrees. “I’ll have to think about it more.”   
  
Credence shakes his head when they laugh and he smiles. He thinks one day Percy will be sitting with them on a day like today, maybe not even all that long from now, and though it might be odd for Tina, Credence thinks he’ll fit right in.   
  
They talk for a while more, thankfully not about Aurors or work at all, and by mid-afternoon, Credence says goodbye to Tina and Queenie and his sisters. It’s still a couple hours before his date but Tina and Queenie are taking his sisters out shopping away from Dragon Street. Credence hopes they don’t visit any joke shops, but he supposes he’ll deal with that later.   
  
He goes home and tends to his plants. Some need pruning and others are ready to have leaves or flowers or needles collected, which is always a process because some need to be flattered for a while first.   
  
Once he’s packed away the ingredients where his sisters can’t get to them, Credence takes a shower. He’s not sure what to wear; Percy didn’t tell him where they’re going, but considering Percy has already seen him at his worst, Credence doesn’t put too much thought into it.   
  
Credence meets Percy in the small lobby of his building where they’re free to hug and kiss each other and if Credence clings to Percy, well, Percy clings back.   
  
He’s unbearably handsome in his black suit, hair pristine and he’s closely shaved, but Credence likes that just as much as the stubble. His cologne is expensive and smells so good that it’s an instant comfort to Credence. It also puts him in a certain sort of mood that’s probably far too soon for a first date and he leaves the building with Percy before he’s tempted to suggest they stay in instead.   
  
Percy takes Credence to a restaurant owned by a French wizarding family, one he’s never been to, and he’s in love with it the moment they step inside.   
  
The floors are light brown hardwoods with mosaics of white, brown and black tiles here and there and the walls are cream-colored bricks. Numerous candles float near the ceiling around an intricate crystal chandelier but it doesn’t feel too upscale. It’s homier than that, vines creeping along the walls near an open bar with white flowers dotting them, and there are couples here as well as families.   
  
Credence sees people look at Percy, but they turn back to their plates or guests relatively quickly, and Credence wonders if that’ll be true everywhere. He’ll get as used to it as Percy seems to be and when they take a quiet table in the corner, it’s hard to focus on anything but him anyway.   
  
“How was work for you?” Credence asks with a smile.   
  
“Busy,” Percy says and chuckles. “Thankfully just with paperwork and numerous… numerous meetings with the President and the Court.” He shakes his head when Credence raises his eyebrows. “A circus, I told you.”   
  
Credence laughs. “MACUSA didn’t burn down while you were away.”   
  
“Oh, just figuratively,” Percy says and smiles. “No, it really didn’t. One of my Captains filled in for me at a couple of meetings.”   
  
“Not the same one you want to fire?”   
  
“No. If he filled in for me, it’d be worse than a circus,” Percy says. “Don’t worry, I’ve jinxed him twice.”   
  
“Oh, Merlin,” Credence laughs. “You did not.”   
  
“I very much did,” Percy says with a smirk. “Madam Hornwall in the infirmary is just as fond of us as Healer Swanson is of me. What about you? How was your Friday?”   
  
Credence smiles and takes Percy’s hand when he offers it on the table. “Not a circus,” he says. “Not really. I think I did spend more time telling the same story to everyone than I did working. I’ll tell them about magic sickness later or I’d still be there now.”   
  
Percy laughs. “Considering when I asked an Unspeakable I am on friendly terms with about it and she went on and on for about twenty minutes, I can see that,” he says. “I didn’t tell her either,” he adds when Credence gapes at him. “It’s got a nickname, you know.”   
  
“Oh, don’t tell me,” Credence mumbles and looks at their waitress when she brings a glass of wine for Credence and whiskey for Percy. “Thank you,” he says and looks at Percy, grimacing. “Okay, tell me.”   
  
Percy laughs more. “Lovesickness,” he says. “We were apparently lovesick. She says it’s more apt than magic sickness which is too broad of a term. Her words.”   
  
Credence shakes his head as he stares at Percy. “Further proof that not telling people what it is is a good idea,” he says and grins. “We both would have gone into denial if we’d been told from the beginning.”   
  
“You might be right,” Percy says. “I suppose I can let it go that our Healers lied to us. Can’t see it happening again.”   
  
“Hopefully not,” Credence says, amused. “Hopefully you stay out of the hospital altogether.”   
  
“Typically manage to avoid it,” Percy says with a wry smile. “Spite has always been a good motivator. Thankfully I have more important ones now.”   
  
Credence smiles, looking down at his glass of wine, his cheeks warm. He looks at Percy, smiling that soft smile that makes Credence’s stomach swoop and probably always will.   
  
He’s still a little afraid that they’re too optimistic about this. That it might all crash and burn one day because they blindly believe in what’s happened to them. But Credence doesn’t think that’s right.   
  
Healer Doves made it seem as if things always work out. Credence doesn’t know if that’s because two people find it easy to make it work or fight for it or if the magic helps in some way.   
  
Considering just how easy it’s been with Percy, Credence hopes for the former. And he hasn’t forgotten that Percy is confident where he isn’t, but never pushy.   
  
No, Credence doesn’t think they’re going to have to fight for this. It’s hard to believe that when magic decides two people are made for each other.   
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Credence says and he knows it’s not enough, but he’s teary and doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t miss that Percy is taking more than him into account and Credence is sure he’s never been more touched in his life. “Thank you, Percy.”   
  
Percy smiles and squeezes Credence’s hand. “Anything for you, love.”   
  
Once Credence has moved beyond being choked up and embarrassed by it while simultaneously being annoyed with himself for not taking Percy upstairs after all, they fall into conversation about anything and everything.   
  
They don’t talk about lovesickness or the hospital. They talk about their sisters and friends and a little about growing up. There’s a lot unsaid as far as their childhoods go, but they’ve got all the time in the world to learn about each other.   
  
Percy tells Credence about his interests, what he likes to do in the little downtime he gets, and Credence thinks they don’t have much to worry about. His interests are similar - beyond drinking at a bar every week - and those that aren’t, they can introduce to each other. It’s new and exciting and Credence suspects it will be for a long time yet.   
  
There’s a lot of laughter over delectable French cuisine and the best glass of wine Credence has had in a while. They stay there for hours, through dessert, creamy cheesecake, and coffee, and there’s never a dull or awkward moment.   
  
It’s nine when they leave and Credence doesn’t think that’s very late for a Saturday. Not for most people, anyway, but probably for Percy and Credence.   
  
Credence forgets about the hour when Percy kisses him in the alleyway between the apartment building and a small deli. Pressed back against the wall with Percy flush against him has his thoughts spinning wildly out of control quickly.   
  
It might be too soon. It might be way too soon and Credence thinks he’s making excuses when he tells himself that their magic connected so it’s not too soon at all.   
  
He makes the leap anyway and it takes a lot of courage for him to do just that.   
  
“Oh,” Credence breathes, tipping his head back when Percy kisses along the sensitive skin of his neck. He squeezes his eyes shut, his heart racing, and bites his lip. “Do you want to go upstairs?”   
  
Percy looks at Credence and seems to be looking for something in his eyes. Doubt or hesitation, maybe, and he won’t find them. “I’d love to,” he says quietly, his hand under Credence’s shirt, warm against his waist. “I think we might have enough time to spare before it gets too late.”   
  
Credence laughs breathlessly. “I think you’re right,” he says and grins. Percy kisses him briefly before Credence takes his hand and leads him inside the building and upstairs.   
  
The apartment is small enough that there’s not much of a tour to give, but that’s alright because they’re more interested in other things. Credence takes Percy into his bedroom and closes the door. There’s a particular urgency in the way they kiss, in the way they undress each other, needing this closeness.   
  
But it simmers down when they’re in bed together because neither of them wants to rush it. A gentle exploration and a soft appreciation for each other, a slow beginning, and an intimate ending. They never move far apart, kissing or murmuring praise against heated skin, holding tightly onto each other.   
  
Credence would like if the night never ended but there’s a promise for more in every kiss Percy gives him.   
  
More dinners, more intimacy, more of everything they both want.   
  
Credence sighs with pleasure against Percy’s shoulder and tells himself it’s the beginning of a long journey. One that he thinks they’ve both been waiting for.   
  
——   
  
They see each other every Saturday for the next few weeks.   
  
Credence wants to see Percy every day, but he wants to spend as much time with his sisters as he can before they leave. And as slowly as those few days in the hospital went, August 27th is here before Credence knows it.   
  
He supposes he’s lucky that he panics about things so often because it meant ensuring that every single thing they need has been packed, triple-checked, lists run through about a thousand times, and had all been finished last night. So when they wake up bright and early that morning, they only have to worry about breakfast.   
  
His sisters put up with it and Credence is fairly sure that Chastity told Modesty just to let him be at some point because she doesn’t get moody. Or maybe it’s her extreme excitement and her own nerves that keep her in a good mood.   
  
Credence had nearly asked Percy to come with him to Grand Central today, but he decided not to in the end, not while it’s so new and he’s barely spent any time with Credence’s sisters. Not yet but Credence is sure he will.   
  
It’s easier when Tina and Queenie meet them at the station. Once they’re on the platform and in front of the gleaming gold and maroon train, Credence has time to spare to hug his sisters and tell them how proud he is of them. They’ve got their trunks and owls, and their robes are ready to be changed into on the train.   
  
Letting them go is difficult for Credence, but he smiles and tells them he loves them and watches them climb aboard the train. They’re at a window not long after and Credence waves at them, along with Tina and Queenie, who both have an arm wrapped around him.   
  
Credence knows his sisters are going to be just fine. He knows they’re going to enjoy school, especially Modesty, and he’ll hear from them often enough. But he knows he has a quiet apartment to go home to today and that his evenings will be quiet as well. Too quiet, but Queenie and Tina assure him he’ll get used to it more quickly than he believes and to leave the radio or gramophone on to help.   
  
They leave the station once the train has pulled out of it and his sisters are no longer in sight. It’s Monday and Tina and Queenie both have to go to work, only a little late, but Percy and Mister Abernathy know why. Percy has made vague threats to Mister Abernathy’s manhood if he gives Queenie a hard time about it, so she’s not likely to get in trouble today.   
  
Credence hugs them and kisses their cheeks and once they’ve Disapparated to MACUSA, he Disapparates home.   
  
He’s taken the day off because Credence knows how hard it is when Chastity goes to school but Modesty has been there to keep him busy and occupied and put a smile on his face. Credence doesn’t have that today and he doubted he’d be able to concentrate at all at work, thinks he might need a good cry before that can happen, but when he stands in the alleyway between the apartment building and deli, Credence regrets it.   
  
Work likely would have been the better option and Credence thinks his boss would be just fine with him coming in even after telling him to take care of himself just last night.   
  
Credence sighs and walks inside the small lobby. He pauses and feels his heart leap before it begins to pound and he thinks it’s too soon, too soon to love Percy, but he’s never felt this way in all his life about someone.   
  
Percy is leaning against the wall near the stairs, dressed as finely as he always is, and he barely has any time to spare during the workweek, but he’s here.   
  
Credence walks to him and slumps against him when Percy opens his arms and if he cries a little, well, he’s not that embarrassed.   
  
Percy kisses his forehead and rubs his back and shushes him when he sniffles. “Your sisters are going to be fine,” he says. “They’re going to have a hell of a time. You know how Ilvermorny is.”   
  
“I know,” Credence mumbles, clutching at Percy’s back. “I know that. I know how much they’re going to enjoy these next few months. I’m glad for that.”   
  
“I have a feeling they’d prefer if you spent the next few months enjoying yourself as well,” Percy says and smiles when Credence looks at him, wrinkling his nose. “They’re going to come home for the holidays and they’ll be much happier knowing you haven’t been languishing alone here.”   
  
Credence huffs and smiles, unable to help it and closes his eyes when Percy brushes his tears away. “I’m not going to be languishing,” he mumbles. He looks at Percy, at his soft but amused smile, and pecks his lips. “I have a feeling you’re about to tell me how you’re going to make sure I don’t.”   
  
“I am,” Percy agrees. “We are going to keep you occupied, Mister Barebone, so the days you’re unoccupied aren’t all that bad. Maybe even peaceful, knowing your sisters are enjoying themselves. Besides, you’ll be visiting Ilvermorny a handful of times in between terms, which you’ve told me helps. I know it helped Eliza to visit me. You’ll be alright.”   
  
“Maybe,” Credence says and smiles when Percy squeezes his sides. “I’m going to try to be. I know I’ll see them… I just haven’t had a quiet night for seven years now.”   
  
“Which is why we’re going to keep you occupied,” Percy says. “Whether that’s with the Goldsteins, your other friends, or me. Preferably me. I’d like to spend more time with you and would no matter the circumstances.”   
  
Credence smiles more and hugs Percy tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. “Sounds good to me,” he says. “You could stay over on Saturdays if you wanted.”   
  
“Spending Sunday morning in bed with you sounds pretty fucking good to me too,” Percy says. “Maybe this fine Monday morning too.”   
  
Credence laughs and looks at Percy. “You’re dressed for work.”   
  
“Well, I already got a couple of hours in today,” Percy says. “Boss said it was okay if I missed the rest of the day.”   
  
“As long as your boss is alright with it,” Credence says and grins when Percy kisses his cheek. “Let’s go upstairs.”   
  
“I’m going to put some charms up on the apartment today,” Percy says as they walk upstairs and down the hall to Credence’s apartment. “Protective types.”   
  
“Merlin, no, you’re not,” Credence laughs as he unlocks his door and steps inside. “Why would you?”   
  
“Because,” Percy says as he closes the door behind himself, “a vampire is living down the hall from you who looked as startled to see me this past Saturday night as I was to see him.”   
  
Credence gapes at him. “He’s really a vampire?”   
  
Percy scoffs. “Of course he is. Have you looked at him? Thankfully he’s registered with MACUSA and has never stepped a toe out of line or I would have arrested him. Still, I don’t trust vampires as a rule.”   
  
“He’s never bothered anyone,” Credence laughs. “You’re not going to put up charms. The poor man is probably just trying to live his life in peace, like the rest of us in this city are.”   
  
Percy hums in agreement. “Likely,” he says. “But that doesn’t soothe my paranoia.”   
  
“Well,” Credence sighs as he takes Percy’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. “Maybe I can help you there. Soothe your prejudices, more likely.”   
  
“They are not prejudices when the past nineteen years of my life have shown me the cold, hard facts.”   
  
“The past ten years of my life have shown the other side of it, you know,” Credence says as he takes Percy’s tie off and tosses it aside. “Trying to cure vampirism, lycanthropy, and other things like it. You see a small population who would do harm while I see the larger population who just want to live normal lives.”   
  
Percy narrows his eyes. “You make a good point,” he says. “It’s difficult to see the worst of the worst in life and not become bitter about people in general.”   
  
Credence smiles. “I know a little something about that,” he says lightly. “But maybe we can soften that heart of yours while trying to make mine a bit harder.”   
  
“I don’t want your soft heart to change at all,” Percy says and shrugs out of his jacket and shirt once Credence finishes unbuttoning them. “Maybe you can teach me a little something from it instead. Pretty sure you already are.”   
  
Credence smiles more, his cheeks warm, sliding his hands along the soft shirt Percy wears under his suits. “As long as you don’t mind that.”   
  
“I don’t,” Percy says with a smile. “I have nothing to complain about learning from the man with a big heart and not a cruel bone in his body.”   
  
“Stop,” Credence says with a grin. “I suppose you _did_ wish for that.” He pulls Percy’s shirt up until he tosses it aside and touches his abdomen, tracing the lines of it. “Make love to me so we don’t have to think about anything else for a while.”   
  
Percy smiles and cups Credence’s cheeks, kissing him. It’s warm and tender, and Creedence sighs gently when Percy pulls away. “Gladly, love,” he says. “Just you and me for the rest of the day.”   
  
“Perfect,” Credence says and kisses Percy again.   
  
The real world is out there and waiting for them, but today Credence and Percy can pretend it isn’t for a while. It won’t always be easy, Credence knows that the real world and its complexities never are, but Percy is here to help Credence through it as much as Credence is here to help Percy.   
  
And they will learn a lot from each other every time they’re together, and Credence will see that it truly is easy for them. Sharing their lives comes naturally, and maybe they found love quickly, but they build it slowly.   
  
Life will be different for them by the time the holidays come around. But it’s a difference they embrace, that brings them a happiness that neither of them has known before, and in the few weeks that Modesty and Chastity are home, Credence will learn Percy fits in with them without any effort at all.   
  
Their small family will remain small, but Percy adds a completeness to it that Credence never knew it would have room for. It’s not that they felt incomplete before, but that they’ve opened a place for _more,_ and Percy brings joy and a sense of wholeness to all of them.   
  
Credence supposes that it would be that way when the magic in their blood decided they belonged together, even if it was in the strangest of ways.   
  
When the holidays come and Credence watches Percy sit on the floor with his sisters in front of their Christmas tree, steadily decorating it with whatever baubles they want, conjured with his wand, he sees the genuine way Percy looks at them. Credence sees it in his smile, in his laugh, in the way he teases them. He sees the way his sisters look at Percy too, with comfort and ease and warmth, as if he’s been a part of their small family from the beginning.   
  
Time will change their family’s shape as they grow older, but this is the foundation for it, already strong and sure. Credence watches it take shape with a smile and more hope for a good, happy life than he’s ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, especially Credence with his sisters, but I know it's not my best work. I'm hesitant to post it at all, but I truly hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff and magical happy ending.
> 
> Thanks so very much to Erin and Mom. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vtforpedro)


End file.
